Prophecy's Light
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Sequel to Child of Destiny. Having learned of her true destiny, Mabel is anxious to uncover her transformation as Princess Mabellita. However, when an old enemy returns and Mabel's destiny is leaked to Gideon from Pacifica, both nemesis plan to use this knowledge to their full advantage, even if it means the downfall of Gravity Falls! NO INTENDED OR SUGGESTED PINECEST!
1. Princess Mabel

Prophecy's Light

A/N: Hey Everyone! This is the sequel to Child of Destiny as I promised there would be! I would like to thank everyone who supported Child of Destiny and I hope to receive that same amount of support for this fic as well. If you thought that fic was an adventure, I promise you this one will be a thrill ride! *smiles* As usual, this is a no pinecest fic, but only good clean bonding between brother and sister, a DipperxWendy pairing, and even MabelxEric pairing as Eric is solely my OC from the previous fic. If nothing else, on with the disclaimer, the summary, and then the chapter! Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Gravity Falls, but only one man does!

Summary: Having learned of her true destiny, Mabel is anxious to uncover her transformation as Princess Mabellita. However, when an old enemy returns and Mabel's destiny is leaked to Gideon from Pacifica, both nemesis plan to use this knowledge to their full advantage, even if it means the downfall of Gravity Falls!

Chapter 1: Princess Mabel

It's been two weeks since everyone has returned from the Star Dimension and with the secrets that they have learned, everyone's lives have been turned upside down, knowing now that everything can and will change in the blink of an eye. Everyone's favorite and cheerful California/Oregon resident had the biggest turn around considering now she knows what's in store for her in the future. Not only is she excited, but she can't wait to discover her transformation as Princess Mabellita of the Star Kingdom! What a title for our little Mabel Pines and with Dipper as her protector, she is surely going to fulfill the prophecy and carry out the legacy bestowed upon her.

Currently, Mabel is wrapped in her covers and is fast asleep in the attic bedroom that she has shared with her brother for the past summer. Dipper couldn't sleep a wink the previous night knowing that the fate of the world depends upon his ability to protect his sister so she can fulfill the prophecy and carry out the Star Kingdom's legacy. With him not away in the dream world currently, he is watching as his sister continues to sleep. With the overabundance of energy that he had, Dipper decided to put together a little surprise for Mabel to commemorate her new status. He is anxious to see her reaction once she wakes up and takes notice. Turning to the clock, Dipper notices the time reads 7:45am.

"I had no idea it was that early." Dipper says to himself as he turns back to Mabel. "I can't wait until Mabel sees what I have in store for her! I know she's going to love it!"

Mabel is still in a sound sleep, but has begun shifting a small bit as her mind reels back to her adventures in the Star Kingdom.

Mabel's Dream

Mabel is back in the Star Kingdom and is sitting on Mabellita's throne with Narsus telling her the back story of the princess.

"_Princess, those pictures only existed to protect your identity from being discovered." Narsus continues. "Your real family and home is here. This is where you truly belong. However, you did come back years later to check on us here, but you left immediately afterwards. You didn't want to have anything to do with the star kingdom after your mother disappeared after sending you to earth. I sent Cyrus to find you on earth, but he came up with no results. But now that you are back, you must fulfill your destiny as the star princess. You are the Child of Destiny Mabellita, you must restore order to this kingdom. You're the only one who knows how and everyone here is relying on you. Please don't let us down."_

"_But it can't be!" Mabel shakes her head. "I'm a Pines and I've always been! Julie and Daniel Pines are my real parents and my real brother is Dipper Pines!"_

"I'm a…pines." Mabel mumbles in her sleep as she tosses to her right. "Dipper is my brother."

"_On the darkest day of the kingdom, the kingdom was attacked by assassins, thus resulting in the murder of your father." Narsus says, sadness coming into his voice. "He did all he could to keep you and your mother safe from the intruders, but he paid the ultimate price. Ultimately he sacrificed himself to save you and your mother from certain death. After the death of your father, your mother went into hiding with you because she couldn't keep you safe from the kingdom being overrun by the enemy. However, since she couldn't keep you safe from the harm that was sure to reach you, she gave you her one last blessing and sent you to earth where she knew you'd be safe. Once there, you were adopted by a loving family, thus giving you an earthly appearance and name to protect you from the harm of this dimension."_

"_But my parents on earth are my real parents." Mabel interrupts. "And I have a twin brother named Dipper Pines and we were raised together. Our parents have baby pictures of us after we were born and as we are growing up."_

Reality

"Dipper is my twin." Mabel continues mumbling as she tosses back to her left. "We grew up together."

Noticing Mabel shifting about in her sleep, Dipper becomes concerned and makes his way over to her bed.

"It is my destiny." Mabel continues. "Destined to be a princess."

"Mabel." Dipper calls out to her as he lightly shakes his sister.

"Must fulfill the star legacy." Mabel continues. "Dipper, my protector, must protect me!"

"Mabel, wake up." Dipper calls out to her once more, still shaking her. "Mabel, you're talking in your sleep again. Mabel!

Hearing someone call out to her, Mabel's eye now flutter open. Opening her eyes fully and focusing her vision, Mabel notices Dipper is standing over her.

"Mabel, you had me worried." Dipper gently speaks as he embraces Mabel in a hug. "That must have been some dream you had there."

"You have no idea." Mabel replies with Dipper releasing her. "I dreamt I were back in the Star Dimension."

"Well after what we learned and saw while there, I can see how." Dipper replies as he takes a seat next to Mabel on her bed. "It was some adventure we all had, but that's all over now and I have a huge surprise for you."

Hearing that her brother has a surprise waiting for her lightens Mabel's mood, a brace filled smile appearing.

"Surprise for me?" Mabel asks, joy evident in her eyes. "Give me! Give me! Give me!"

"It's already waiting for you, your highness." Dipper says as he gets to his feet and bows to Mabel. "Allow me to help you up your majesty."

Pulling the covers back off his sister, Mabel swings her legs over the side of the bed and smiles wide at the sight in front of her. On the floor leading from her bed and to the bedroom door is a midnight blue carpet covered with tiny stars and silver confetti. Hanging on the bedroom door is a midnight blue robe with a white fur collar and in the pocket of the robe is a sterling silver septor with a crown sitting atop the septor.

"Dipper, I..I don't know what to say." Mabel squeals. "This is so beautiful!"

"Just say that you'll let me escort you to breakfast Princess." Dipper says. "As your protector, it is my duty to make sure you arrive there safely."

"It's only breakfast Dipper." Mabel says with a laugh. "But you may escort me to breakfast."

Dipper now grabs her robe and places it around her. Reaching into the pocket, Dipper removes the septor and hands it to Mabel.

"For you your majesty." Dipper says as he holds out his arm. "Shall we princess?"

"We shall." Mabel laughs as she takes her brother's arm.

The two now walk the star path with Dipper escorting Mabel to the kitchen for breakfast.

Kitchen

Wendy has finished putting the final touches on the kitchen table, specifically Mabel's place, for when the girl comes downstairs for breakfast.

Placing the plate of buttermilk blueberry pancakes on the midnight blue placemat, the teen now sets in front of the plate Mabel's many favorite pancake syrups to use on her pancakes.

"Dipper had a really great idea when he planned this surprise for Mabel." Wendy said to herself, now setting a glass of milk on the placemat. "I can't wait to see her face light up when she sees this."

With everything set up, Wendy steps back and observes her handy work.

"Perfect." Wendy nods in approval. "Everything is ready."

Dipper now enters the kitchen followed by a bouncing Mabel.

"Princess Mabel has arrived for breakfast." Dipper announces, now getting Wendy's attention. "Is everything set up according to plan?"

"Yep and perfect timing too." Wendy smiles. "Your breakfast is ready for you, your highness."

"Oh you guys." Mabel smiles, Dipper escorting her to and seating her at the table. "You guys didn't have to do all of this for me. I'm still Mabel Pines for now you know."

"Well with all that you've been through, we want to make sure that everything goes very smoothly for you." Wendy replies as she places a small plate of butter on the table. "After all, you are destined to be a future ruler so if you need anything, you just let us know."

"But that isn't for some time now and you guys aren't my servants." Mabel replies with a smile. "I don't know when I'll discover my transformation; it could be years from now before I find it."

"I don't know sis, it could be sooner than you think." Dipper replies as he takes a seat across from her. "These things do have a way of finding you."

"Well until I do or it does, Dipper you are just my brother and Wendy, you're just my best friend." Mabel says, now cutting into her pancakes. "I would feel bad if you guys did everything for me. But thank you for doing this for me, it was really sweet."

"You're welcome, your majesty." Dipper replies.

"Stop it." Mabel giggles.

Just then, several knocks occur at the shack's door at the entrance by the forest. Hearing the knocks gets everyone's attention.

"Who would be coming by the shack this early?" Dipper inquires as he gets to his feet. "It's after 8am, but I'll go see who it is."

"No, I'll get it." Mabel says as she gets to her feet. "If it's Gideon, I want to pay him back for scaring me out of my wits two weeks ago!"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dipper asks, now jumping in front of Mabel. "What if it is him and he got the news about your new status and is looking to capture you because of it? Pacifica did follow us into the dimension you know and who knows who she told."

"Don't worry Dipper." Mabel begins. "If it is him, I'll quickly buzz you and Wendy and I seriously doubt Pacifica told anyone about my secret. Telling anyone would mean the end of this town and with it, all of her money. She won't let anything stand in the way of her and her future fortune."

"Alright, you may proceed." Dipper says as he moves aside to let Mabel by.

Making her way to the door, several more knocks occur again followed by Mabel yelling: Coming!

Now reaching the door, Mabel opens the door and who she sees on the other side of it makes her eyes swell with happiness and a wide brace filled smiled appear on her face.

"Good morning Mabel." Eric smiles, now handing Mabel the long stemmed red rose. "I saw it and thought of you."

"Oh Eric, thank you." Mabel says, taking the rose from him and smelling it. "It smells so sweet."

"Just like you." Eric replies as he leans in and places a kiss on Mabel's cheek.

"Come on in." Mabel permits, moving to one side. "I was just sitting down to breakfast. You can join me if you like."

"Sure, I'd love to." Eric sweetly replies as he steps inside.

Mabel closes the door and takes Eric by the hand as the two make their way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Dipper and Wendy notices Mabel followed by Eric.

"Guys, guess who's here." Mabel says as Eric helps her into her seat at the table. "And he brought me a rose."

"Hey Eric." Dipper greets to the boy. "You're up early."

"Yea, I'm an early riser." Eric answers. "Something about the morning just beckons me. Plus I couldn't sleep a wink last night after getting some really good news from my mother."

"What is it Eric?" Mabel asks, now taking a bite of her pancakes.

"My family and I have come to Gravity Falls for the summer." Eric announces as he takes a seat at the table next to Mabel. "We're currently residing in the hotel in town and with us here, I will be able to see Mabel every day, something I'm definitely looking forward to."

Mabel smiles to him as she takes another bite of her pancakes.

"You sure you didn't beg your parents to bring you here because Mabel was here?" Dipper jokes.

"Not really." Eric answers, laughing at Dipper's joke. "However I did tell them that I wanted to visit the town because we always go to Reunion Island or the Virgin Islands for the summer. I wanted to go somewhere else and experience a different scenery for once."

Having said the last part of sentence, Eric now turns to Mabel and takes her right hand as the two lock gazes.

*That different scenery being Mabel* Wendy coughs.

"So I'm hoping to see alot of Mabel this summer as I know she will be the perfect guide to show me around this town." Eric continues.

"Well it appears you two have a lot to talk about so we'll just leave you two alone." Wendy says. "Come along Dipper."

"Mabel, I'll be in the next room if need me." Dipper says getting to his feet. "You just whistle!"

"I'll be fine Dipper." Mabel smiles to him.

With that, Dipper and Wendy now leave the kitchen, just leaving Mabel and Eric alone.

"Did something happen as to why you may need him?" Eric asks in confusion. "Did something happen to you?"

"Oh no it's nothing, don't worry about it." Mabel giggles. "So what hotel are you staying in in town?"

"The Emperial Resort." Eric answers.

"You mean that hotel that brings milk to your room and picks up the empty bottles when you're done with them?" Mabel excitedly asks.

"The very same." Eric replies with a smile. "And today I'm going to give you a small tour after the first part of the day I have planned for us and I know you will love it."

"So what do you have planned?" Mabel inquires.

Continuing to smile at the older pines, Eric now spills to Mabel his plans for them for the day and with each word he speaks, Mabel can feel her excitement bubbling over!

Northwest Mansion

Having been on the golf course every day since returning from the Star Dimension two weeks ago, the blonde bombshell now returns to her room with her golf club tightly gripped in her right hand.

"No, matter how many times I go out there, it doesn't do a THING to help me release my anger!" Pacifica screams. "There has got to be something else and since that brace face twit isn't here for me to scream at, I've got to destroy something and FAST!"

Turning to her computer, Pacifica walks over to it and notices that she didn't sign off the web. On her screen is a headline of an old news article of Dipper and Mabel solving another mystery in town. Narrowing her eyes in anger at the picture of the twins, Pacifica can feel her pulse beginning to race and her breathing quicken. In other words, she is about to blow!

"Everywhere I turn, I see YOU TWO!" Pacifica screams now smashing her computer screen with her golf club. "I hate you two so much!"

Turning from her computer, Pacifica begins smashing random things in her room.

"Mabel, I HATE YOU!" Pacifica yells as she smashes her alarm clock with the club, continuing to club the poor thing to death. "Why do you have to be the princess?! That's suppose to be ME! ME! ME! ME!"

Jumping on her bed, Pacifica now smashes the few pictures that are hanging over her bed.

"You always get the good luck!" Pacifica continues screaming, now smashing her bedside lamp. "You are such a loser and I wish we never met! I can't stand to look in your STUPID, SILLY, AND UGLY BRACE FILLED FACE!"

Having released a good percent of her anger through destroying her room, Pacifica is left panting heavily as she drops her golf club. Looking around her room, she notices the damage that she has left in her wake.

"That felt good." Pacifica admits through her heavy panting. "That felt real good."

The door to the girl's room now opens with her butler stepping through it. Seeing him brings the blonde's anger back.

"Miss Northwest, your parents are requesting your presence at this afternoon's lunch." James informs her, now looking around the girl's destroyed room.

"Fine." Pacifica growls as she jumps off her bed and into the pile of rubble that was once her alarm clock. "I'm going for a walk and when I get back, I want this mess cleaned up!"

"As wish Miss Northwest." James replies as Pacifica walks out of the room past him.

"Oh dear." James sighs as he continues looking around the disarrayed room. "She does have quite the temper like her mother."

* * *

I guess Pacifica does have her mother's temper! Look what she did to her room! And poor James for having to clean up the blonde's mess! That must be a pain! With Eric in Gravity Falls for the summer, a real romance has a chance to bloom for Mabel, an epic summer romance in her words! Next chapter: Eric's plans for he and Mabel and the mysterious black matter at the base of the crystal growing grounds is solved!

A/N: I know, first chapter blahs, but I promise you, the thrill ride will start next chapter!

**Review Please!**


	2. Future Shock

Chapter 2: Future Shock

'Eric has announced that he will be in Gravity Falls for the summer, thus seeing a lot more of Mabel. Will everyone's summer remain this peaceful?'

Attic

Having finished her breakfast with Eric, Mabel is now upstairs trying to find an outfit to wear to go out with Eric. Standing in front of her full body mirror, Mabel is placing sweaters in front of herself to see which sweater would coordinate with the outfit she has planned on wearing. Having tried to pick an outfit from earlier choices, she either placed those in the reject pile or in the maybe pile. Overall, she has a large pile of clothes on her side of the room!

"Ok, the lama hair or the meow wow sweater?" Mabel asks herself as she places the sweaters against herself side by side. "If I choose the lama hair, I would have to change into my black or blue skirt and change my shoes, but if I go with the meow wow, I can wear the teal skirt and I'd have to change my headband, but I can keep my current shoes on. So which do I choose?"

Placing the meow wow sweater aside, Mabel places the lama hair sweater against herself and tries to imagine herself wearing the sweater with her skirt as a complete outfit.

"No, this won't work!" Mabel says with frustration as she tosses the lama hair sweater into the reject pile.

Picking up the meow wow sweater and placing the sweater against herself, she tries to imagine herself wearing that sweater with her skirt as a complete outfit. Shaking her head, Mabel places the sweater into the maybe pile.

"What sweater would go with the teal skirt?" Mabel continues as she runs back to the closet and looks through her collection of sweaters. "I want to look absolutely perfect for Eric and I can't find the perfect outfit! Hopefully I can put together the right outfit soon! I really want to wow him the way he wows me. He can wear any outfit and look absolutely perfect wearing it."

Den

While Mabel is upstairs trying to find the perfect outfit, Eric is downstairs talking to Dipper in the den. Dipper is sitting in the chair in front of the television and Eric is seated on the new couch that Stanford recently bought to make the shack more 'homely' to Dipper and Mabel. He figured since they will be coming to Gravity Falls every summer until further notice, why not make it feel like a second home to them? Until now, the shack has been seen as more of a hotel than a home.

"I can remember the first time I saw Mabel in math class." Eric continues. "It was something about those sweaters she wore. Every day she wore a different one, more colorful than the first and her smile. Every time I saw her smile, I just couldn't stop staring at her."

"It's funny you mention that because from what Mabel told me is that you only said one word to her and it was 'Hi'." Dipper replies. "Is that really the only word you had to say to her?"

"That's the only word I could think of due to how nervous I was around her." Eric confesses. "I didn't want to say anything stupid to someone like Mabel. I mean look at her, she is incredibly cute and my tongue always got tied when I wanted to start a conversation with her. So I went with the only word that wouldn't sound dumb coming out of my mouth and that was Hi. I really wanted to say Hi Mabel, how are you or Hi Mabel, do you want to have lunch with me? When she was with her friends, I knew I had no chance of talking to her then because I didn't want her or them to think I was a dork while I stumbled over my words just to ask her a simple question. "

"I don't think you would have had too much to worry about." Dipper laughs. "If only you knew just how incredibly nervous she was around you as well."

"Mabel was nervous around me?" Eric inquires in confusion. "Really?"

"You have no idea." Dipper answers. "Ever since we arrived back here two weeks ago, she just couldn't stop talking about how much she thinks she blew it with you during the school year. She was even sulking about it and hoped you would end up here for the summer with her. She really likes you."

"I never knew that." Eric replies, taking in what Dipper just said. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

"She even said she wrote you a note and left it in your locker one day." Dipper continues. "When you approached her about it, she ran down the steps because she couldn't face you."

"So that's why she did that." Eric says in awe. "I thought it was because of my breath."

"And don't tell her I told you this, but she thinks about you all the time and even after a nightmare she had two weeks ago, she brought you up and talked about you with me." Dipper says with a light laugh. "It helped her get back to sleep because talking about you really helped her."

"I never knew I had that much of an effect on her." Eric replies. "I just wish I could have mustered up the courage to ask her out sooner than this summer. But I'm glad I did ask her out now because she is just my type. Smart, funny, cute, out going, everything that draws me to her."

"You two were made for each other, trust me." Dipper says with a laugh. "You had no idea about Mabel's actions concerning you as she didn't know how nervous you were around her. Oh yea, you two belong together."

As the two boys continue talking, Mabel now enters the den wearing her majestic purple skirt, navy blue star sweater, black shoes, and majestic purple headband.

"Hey guys." Mabel says, now getting both boys' attention. "I'm ready to go Eric."

"Geez, it took you long enough." Dipper impatiently says. "If you weren't down in next five minutes, I was going to go up there and drag you down myself."

"I just wanted to look special for Eric." Mabel replies to Dipper, but keeps her focus on Eric.

"You look amazing Mabel." Eric compliments, now getting to his feet and approaching her. "And I just love that sweater."

"Thanks." Mabel smiles. "I make all of my sweaters by hand."

"You are one talented girl." Eric says, noticing Mabel blushing at his words.

"Alright, you two have fun." Dipper quickly speaks as he gets to his feet and begins ushering the two out the door. "You kids don't stay out too late now."

"Tell gruncle Stan and Wendy that I'll see them later." Mabel says as she and Eric exit the shack.

"Will do." Dipper replies after her as Eric and Mabel begins on their way. With them gone, Dipper closes the door and releases a sigh.

"If I had to listen to them for one more minute, I was going to let up my breakfast." Dipper says as he shakes his head. "With them now out of shack, it's time I got my own day started. Wendy should be heading into the shop about now to start work so I think I'll go in and say hi. Seeing her always brightens my day."

Leaving the den and entering the hallway leading to the shack's shop, Dipper feels a shiver run up his spine, which causes the boy to convulse a tiny bit.

"Gotta talk to Soos about turning the AC down a bit." Dipper says, shaking off the shiver and continuing on his way to the shop. "Hey Soos, the AC is up too high again!"

"I'll get right on that little dude!" Soos's distant voice replies.

Mabel and Eric

"So what do you have planned for the day again?" Mabel asks as she and Eric now pass the forest.

"Well I want to take you to the park to ask you a very important question about tomorrow night." Eric begins. "After that, take you to brunch and whatever comes to mind from there, we'll just go with the flow."

"Eric, you can ask me now." Mabel insists as she jumps in front of Eric. "Why wait until we get to the park to ask me? Please ask me now."

"Because I want to ask you in a very special way." Eric replies with a smile. "How I want this to happen has to be absolutely perfect and in a way that you will remember for years to come. Trust me, I have it all planned out perfectly."

"You are full of surprises." Mabel smiles, now grabbing Eric's right hand.

With her hand on top of his, Eric's mind is suddenly hit with a white light followed by an intrusive premonition which causes his brain to erase all of his other thoughts and him to space out.

Premonition

_The town is in ruins and the sky is a blood red. The normally lush and healthy trees that line the forest are uprooted and lying in the hectic roadways leading to the inner part of town. The mystery shack has been destroyed and is in ruins along with a few other establishments about the town. On the highest cliff in Gravity Falls stands a dark figure wearing a crimson red robe. The figure is looking out over the town as it lies in ruin and is burning. The once town of mystery is now nothing more than a pile of rubble. _

"_What a lovely sight." The figure says as it continues looking out over the destroyed town, now noticing a fire breaking out in the area the mystery shack once stood. "I just love the smell of a burning city first thing in the morning. Wouldn't you agree my dear?"_

"_No, I don't!" Mabel, who is shackled to the ground behind the figure, yells. "You're the only disgusting being who finds the destruction and death of others enjoyable!"_

"_Yes, but let's not forget how it all came to be." The figure says, now turning to Mabel. "If it weren't for your power, none of this would have been possible. So I thank you for pleasing me, the new king of the world!"_

"_You forced me to do this!" Mabel snaps as she gets to her feet. Feeling light headed, Mabel falls back to her knees. "I would never do something like this!"_

"_I'll admit, I'm guilty." The figure laughs. "Now that I have your power and once your light fades, you'll be useless to me!"_

_Feeling herself becoming very tired, Mabel lies down on the ground as her body glows with a faint white light._

"_My light." Mabel weakly speaks, now bringing her hands into her view. "It's fading."_

_Feeling her body stiffen with exhaustion, Mabel's hands fall to the ground as she closes her eyes, her entire body now becoming motionless as the crown on her head slides off and hits the ground with a slight 'tink' sound._

End of premonition

Eric now snaps back to reality and notices that Mabel's hand is lying on top of his. He catches with her gaze and notices the she is confused.

"Eric, are you ok?" Mabel asks, staring into his eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine." Eric answers as he shakes his head. "Just spaced out there for a moment."

"I noticed." Mabel answers, now taking his hand into her own. "Are you sure you're up for going out today?"

"Mabel, I told you I had a fun day planned for us and I plan to follow through on it." Eric replies. "Shall we my lady?"

"Absolutely." Mabel nods with a giggle.

Placing an arm around Mabel, the two now begin towards the park in the inner part of town with Eric leaning over and planting a kiss to Mabel's cheek.

Forest (Crystal Growing Ground)

At the base of the crystal growing ground, the black matter is continuing to spill out of the wavering portal. The matter now stops flowing with the portal closing and winking out of existence. The puddle now oozes away from the growing ground and towards the clearing. Reaching the clearing, the puddle now takes form into a human shape and leans against a nearby tree for support.

"I survived!" The matter form cheers. "I thought I was done for, but I survived the defeat!"

Continuing to lean on the tree, the matter form can feel its shape beginning to deteriorate, which is evident when its right shoulder loses its shape against the tree. The matter leans off the tree with its feet reforming into puddles.

"While I am alive, I'm not strong enough to keep this form." The matter says as its hands return to liquid form. "I'm still very weak and need the necessary sources to regain my strength. Where will I obtain such sources to survive until I am whole again?"

Seeing Mabel and Eric walking off in the distance, the form recognizes the back of Mabel.

"That's the princess!" The matter speaks. "She has the sources that I need to survive! I need to somehow get to her and siphon the sources she holds as I can't do it in this form! I will need a host, someone who has the same goals to rule the world as I. Once I find that host, it'll only be a matter of time before I am whole again and have the world in the palm of my hands!"

No longer being able to hold the human form, the matter now reforms into a puddle and begins oozing away from the forest.

Northwest Mansion

Having taken her walk, Pacifica is currently in the dining room with her parents as the family is seated for lunch. Butler James and maid Edna now enter the room with the family's lunch selection. Pacifica's choice is a turkey sandwich with cheese on rye with a side pickle and fries, Mrs. Northwest selection is a garden salad with Thousand Island dressing on the side, and Mr. Northwest's selection is a club sandwich with everything and a side of fries. The butler and maid place the respective dishes with the respective person who ordered it.

"Will there be anything else that we can get for you?" Edna inquires to the family.

"No, this will be all." Mrs. Northwest replies. "You and James may take the next three hours off, but I expect you two to be prompt for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." James and Edna both say in unison as they bow and leave the area.

"So Pacifica, how has your day been going?" Mr. Northwest inquires to his daughter.

"Fine daddy." Pacifica replies as she picks up a french-fry and looks it over. "Just fine."

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Northwest inquires, noticing her daughter playing with her food instead of eating it.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all mom." Pacifica says as she places her fry down and turns to her parents.

"Does this have to do with two weeks ago when you were nowhere to be found when your mother and I were looking for you?" Mr. Northwest continues. "We searched all over the grounds for you, including the mall. You just couldn't be found anywhere."

"Oh I know what it is, she made new friends!" Mrs. Northwest cheers. "Thank goodness because I cannot stand those two girls you call friends now! Who do they think they are by trying to imitate our little girl's look? Only our little Pacifica can wear Prada well."

"No mom, I didn't make new friends." Pacifica replies with a sigh. "May I be excused? I'm not very hungry right now."

"Of course you may dear." Mr. Northwest permits.

With that, Pacifica rises from the table and makes her way out of the dining hall, leaving her parents wondering what is wrong with their daughter.

"I just don't understand what's been going on with Pacifica lately." Mrs. Northwest says to her husband. "Ever since she returned home two weeks ago, it's like she's a totally different person. What is happening to our little girl?"

"Well hun, she is growing up." Mr. Northwest says to his wife. "There will be times when Pacifica will want to talk to us and times where she wants to be alone. Now is just one of those times when she just wants to be left alone. It's perfectly natural."

"I guess so dear." Mrs. Northwest sadly replies. "But what if Pacifica never wants to go shopping with me again or even go to the poor side of time and brag about our wealth? I enjoy doing that with my little girl!"

"Then those will be memories for you to look back on." Mr. Northwest says, now grabbing his wife's hand and squeezing it lovingly. "Memories never fade and if Pacifica never does those things with you again, then I will. You'll always have me."

"That's right, I will." Mrs. Northwest smiles. "And you know what else I will have?"

"What's that?" Mr. Northwest asks, listening contently for his wife's answer.

"Pacifica's lunch!" Mrs. Northwest answers, now turning her vision to her daughter's plate. "I've been dying for a turkey sandwich with cheese as of late and since she's not here to eat her lunch, I'll take it."

"But what if she comes back and wants to have her lunch later?" Mr. Northwest inquires, noticing his wife grab their daughter's plate and slide the contents onto her plate.

"I'll just have James make her another dish." Mrs. Northwest replies. "It won't be that hard."

Mr. Northwest is at a loss for words as he watches his wife tear into Pacifica's sandwich.

"That is so good." Mrs. Northwest says with a content sigh.

Gravity Falls (The streets)

Having been excused from the table, Pacifica has walked from her mansion and is walking along the sidewalk of the inner part of town. Continuing to walk, she now enters the crosswalk of an intersection that is divided into four streets, including the street she is walking on. Looking across the street directly in front of her, Pacifica now spots Mabel and Eric at the park. The two are sitting on the swing set holding hands. Mabel is smiling wide and Eric is talking while smiling himself. Grimacing at the sight of the happy couple, Pacifica now stomps away and crosses the crosswalk leading to the street adjacent to the park.

"This has gone on long enough!" Pacifica sneers. "That braced face witch shouldn't be that happy! I should be that happy! I'm going to see to it this ends today!"

Continuing to walk while cursing Mabel's name, Pacifica now looks ahead of her and spots Gideon's house.

"Hey, that's that psychic kid's house." Pacifica says to herself. "I see his commercials on TV all the time and when he and Mabel were dating, the news headlines couldn't stop saying enough about those two."

Having said the last part of her sentence, the blonde's grimaced expression now changes to a mischievous one.

"That's right, he and Mabel _did_ date at one time." Pacifica says, continuing to smile evilly. "I can use this to my full advantage and I'm sure Gideon is going to just _love _hearing about Mabel's new boyfriend. I think it's time I got to know yet another resident in this town."

Chuckling evilly, the blonde begins making her way towards Gideon's house.

Gideon's Bedroom

Since Buddy tended to Gideon's facial scars after the boy was attacked by mosquitoes and due to the strength of the medicine, Gideon's face has cleared up entirely. Currently, the southerner is sitting at his desk reading through his two book searching for the perfect plan for revenge. Since his make shift revenge ideas always fail, his book is bound to give him some inspiration!

"Those blasted Pines!" Gideon curses as he continues searching through his book. "No matter what I do, nothing will work in wiping their _miserable_ existence off the face of this planet! Well, not Mabel, I don't mind her existing for me. Every time I think about my little sugar plum and the way she smiles, I get chills up my spine."

Flipping through the pages, the first section he lands on catches his attention, a curious look crossing his face.

"A haunting might work." Gideon considers as he begins looking over the demonstration in the book. "It won't be too much work on my part to conjure up a few ghosts to scare those blasted pines from the shack while I take it for myself. But then again, Dipper will want to investigate that, which will be a problem for me getting rid of that family. I'll put it in for consideration."

With a nod, Gideon dog ears the page. Continuing to look through the book, Gideon now comes across another idea.

"Prism prison." Gideon reads aloud. "According to this, a prism is used to deflect light as well as imprison anything that comes in contact with it. If I were to conjure one of these, I can trick Dipper into investigating it, trap him inside, marry Mabel, and run Stanford and his half-wit staff out of town! It's perfect! I love it!"

Placing a bookmark into the book on that page and just as Gideon is about to close the book, the glittery edge of the following page catches the boy's attention. Turning to that page, Gideon's eyes begins reading over the content on the first page.

"The Star Dimension?" Gideon questions to himself as he continues reading the page. "The star dimension is a magical place ruled by cosmic guardians, but most of all, a princess that rules that kingdom with an iron fist. Centuries ago, the princess disappeared without a trace and without her to keep the dimensions open between that dimension and the earth, the kingdom fell apart and everyone perished."

At the end of the passage, a picture of the princess sitting on her throne is shown, which causes Gideon's eyes to go wide.

"That princess looks like my sugar plum!" Gideon gasps with shock, continuing to read the passage. "The legend of the dimension speaks of a rival of the Athura kingdom who did everything in her power to weaken the forces of the kingdom, but had no success. However, upon learning of the princess's birth, the rival ordered her mercenary to the attack the kingdom, which resulted in the death of millions, including the king and queen. The princess of the kingdom mysteriously disappeared thereafter, leaving two guardians, one who is loyal to the rival of the Athura kingdom, to try and search for her so she can take her rightful place in the kingdom before being sacrificed to merge the star dimension and the earth as one. The earth would then be plunged into eternal darkness with the cosmic guardians taking control of the new world."

At the end of the passage, a picture of an older woman with long blonde hair and the princess that resembles Mabel is shown. The blonde woman is holding a golden ball in her hands while the princess is laying down on her side with her eyes closed.

Reaching the end of the page, Gideon now turns the page.

"Heh, there's more." The southerner speaks. "Since the demolition of the Athura Kingdom, the star prophecy speaks of the rebirth who is to carry out the legacy of the Star Kingdom, once the rebirth uncovers her transformation as the princess."

The picture of a younger version of the princess is shown, which causes Gideon's eyes to go wide in shock once more, resulting in him setting the book down.

"Either I'm seeing things or this journal is talking about Mabel as the princess!" Gideon gasps. "But it can't be! She is a pines and is related to that _wretched pines _family of hers! This cannot be real!"

Picking the book back up, Gideon continues reading his journal.

"Before the rebirth uncovers her transformation, she will encounter a number of obstacles on her journey, including unbridled animosity from her rival and the separation from her true love." Gideon finishes reading, now noticing a picture of a dark haired light skinned prince and the princess reaching out for one another with the blonde woman standing between them with an evil smirk on her face. Another picture is shown of the princess holding her face in her hands as she weeps with the blond woman standing next to her.

"True love?! If it is true that my Mabel is the princess, the only true love that she has is me!" Gideon snaps. "And I don't look anything like that!"

Closing the book, Gideon sets it down as he begins thinking over what he just read.

"My journal talks about a princess that looks exactly like my future wife Mabel." Gideon begins. "Something isn't right about this and who is my Mabel's rival? The Athura kingdom? Her true love? None of this is adding up!"

Continuing to think on what he read in his journal, Gideon's thoughts are now interrupted by his father calling out to him.

"Gideon, you have a visitor!" Buddy calls from downstairs to his son. "It's a girl!"

"Mabel!" Gideon shouts, now jumping from his desk chair. "Mabel has come to see me! I'm coming sugar dumpling!"

Darting out of his room, Gideon blazes down the stairs and now entering into the living room, spots a blonde haired girl standing next to his father. The smile he was holding in hopes of seeing Mabel falls.

"Son, this young lady is here to see you." Buddy says.

"You're not my Mabel." Gideon scoffs to the blonde.

"I should hope not!" Pacifica replies in disgust. "Do I look like some sweater wearing freak to you?!"

"Do not talk that way about my crumb cake!" Gideon firmly replies as he crosses his arms across his chest. "She's beautiful, alluring, and her sweaters make her cuter than she already is! Now who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Pacifica Northwest." Pacifica proudly introduces herself. "I am the great-great granddaughter of Nathaniel Northwest, this town's founder and I'm here because I have some information regarding Mabel that I think you'll find very useful."

Uncrossing his arms, Gideon's facial expression now softens as he begins listening to what the blonde has to say next.

* * *

No matter what, Pacifica has got to cause trouble for our favorite heroine and she plans to get Gideon involved! What a mess this is going to be! What exactly does she have to share with Gideon concerning Mabel and the premonition Eric had that involved Mabel, what was that about? The answers to this and more in chapter 3! Next chapter: Pacifica reveals to Gideon a shocking secret about Mabel and the star dimension section in the '2' book is revealed!

**Review Please!**


	3. Secrets and Revelations!

Chapter 3: Secrets and Revelations!

(Hey all! I got so inspired that I had to write this out! So here is the next chapter!)

'Pacifica's insane jealousy of Mabel has led her to Gideon's doorstep, wanting to share some interesting information with him about her. What is that exactly?'

_Previously_

"Son, this young lady is here to see you." Buddy says.

"You're not my Mabel." Gideon says to the blonde.

"I should hope not!" Pacifica replies in disgust. "Do I look like some sweater wearing freak to you?!"

"Do not talk that way about my crumb cake!" Gideon firmly replies as he crosses his arms across his chest. "She's beautiful, alluring, and her sweaters make her cuter than she already is! Now who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Pacifica Northwest." Pacifica proudly introduces herself. "I am the great-great granddaughter of Nathaniel Northwest, this town's founder and I'm here because I have some information regarding Mabel that I think you'll find very useful."

Uncrossing his arms, Gideon's facial expression now softens as he begins listening to what the blonde has to say next.

_Currently_

"What do you know about my sugar dumpling?" Gideon curiously asks.

"Whatever you do, do not call her that in my presence!" Pacifica requests with disgust. "Just telling you what I'm about to say is enough and trust me, that will be no easy feat!"

"Ok, so what do you know about my Mabel?" Gideon anxiously asks. "Did she ask about me? Did she want you to give me something to show she loves me? Did she send you here to get information from me because I have it!"

"Slow down!" Pacifica snaps at the anxious boy. "I didn't even tell you why I was here! Geez, I don't know what you see in her anyway! Now listen up, what I came here to say was-"

Pacifica halts her sentence noticing that Buddy is still standing in the living room with them.

"Can we have some privacy please?" Pacifica asks with irritation to the older man.

"I'm just so excited that a girl came to see my son and on her own!" Buddy cheers. "You wouldn't mind me taking a picture of you two would you young lady?"

"The name is Pacifica and yes I would mind!" Pacifica firmly replies. "What is it going to take for you to leave us alone?"

"Your father becomes a sponsor in my automobile franchise." Buddy replies.

"Done." Pacifica simply says. "Now beat it! We're talking."

Without a word, Buddy begins making his way out of the living room.

"Ok, I came here to tell you that your 'precious' Mabel is a princess." Pacifica spills. "Not only that, she has a new boyfriend. Some guy with black hair."

"Of course Mabel is a princess." Gideon smiles. "She certainly is mine, but who is this new boyfriend of hers?"

"I'm getting to that, just listen." Pacifica continues. "After dealing with that brother of hers, we all ended up in this weird place called the Star Dimension. We met an older version of Mabel who is a princess and sometime later, Mabel will turn into her. She even marries this guy named Mordecai or something like that in the future. She is suppose to have this power she discovers and no one is suppose to know she has this secret or else she and the town will be in danger. But I can't stand that freak and would love more than _anything_ to be rid of _her_ and her _entire family_!"

"So why did you come to me and tell me this if that was to be kept a secret?" Gideon inquires cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I know you have psychic powers and you can use those same powers to force Mabel to discover hers and even force her to use them to get rid of her family!" Pacifica replies with a devious smirk. "Maybe use mind control to convince her that if she doesn't discover her powers soon, bad things will happen to her! There are dangers that are suppose to befall the little one if her secret gets out. Well, now that the beans have been spilled, I can't wait to see her pitiful face as she begs for mercy! Poor little princess Mabel, she and her entire family is suffering because of her and there is nothing her 'protector' could do to help her! I'm pretty sure you can see to this without bringing those dangers to my town. After all, I have to reign from somewhere."

"Her protector?" Gideon questions. "Who's that?"

"Her doofus brother." Pacifica scoffs. "According to the princess, Dipper is supposed to be Mabel's protector until she discovers her transformation. Please, he couldn't save himself if his own life depended on it!"

"Ok, but you never got around to this new _boyfriend_ of hers." Gideon reminds her. "What about _him_?"

"I saw her with a light skinned guy with jet black hair in the park on my way here." Pacifica replies with an eye roll. "He's really cute, so I think I'll take him for myself. Of course, once I drive a wedge between them, which won't be too hard. Once he sees me, I know he'll drop her like yesterday's fashion! No guy can resist the essence of that which is Pacifica Northwest."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Gideon wonders.

"Oh trust me it will." Pacifica gloats with confidence. "After he sees how cozy you and Mabel are, then he will have no choice but to come cry on my shoulder. So once I drive a wedge between them, I'll have him and you'll have Mabel to do whatever it is you want her for. I don't want to get sick thinking about it so _don't_ say anything."

With Pacifica having revealed Mabel's secret to him, Gideon's mind now plays back every word of the passage about the star dimension that he read from his book, including the illustrations at the end of those passages, specifically the blonde haired woman standing between the prince and the princess as they reach out for one another and the weeping princess.

"_Since the demolition of the Athura Kingdom, the star prophecy speaks of the rebirth who is to carry out the legacy of the Star Kingdom, once the rebirth uncovers her transformation as the princess. Before the rebirth uncovers her transformation, she will encounter a number of obstacles on her journey, including unbridled animosity from her rival and the separation from her true love."_

_[A dark haired light skinned prince and the princess are reaching out for one another with the blonde woman standing between them with an evil smirk on her face. The princess is holding her face in her hands as she weeps with the blonde woman standing next to her.]_

Eyeing the blonde girl standing before him, Gideon's mind draws a circle around Pacifica, indicating that she is who his book is talking about! A wide smile now forms on the chubby boy's face at this revelation!

"You're the rival of my princess and the blonde haired woman in my book!" Gideon cheers.

"Excuse me?" Pacifica asks, cocking an eyebrow at the boy. "What book?"

"Oh nevermind." Gideon quickly speaks up to cover his previous words. "But this is great news! With Mabel being a princess, then she'll have the power to make me her king! With my power combined with hers, we'll be the most powerful beings on the planet and I'll finally be rid of her family forever! It'll be perfect!"

Pacifica now grabs her stomach, feeling it lightly churning from Gideon talking sweetly about Mabel.

"So do we have a deal?" Pacifica asks now holding her hand out to Gideon. "Partner?"

Looking at the girl's hand, Gideon is hesitant to shake it.

"While the plan is a good one, how do I know you won't double cross me and instead, manipulate my marshmella for your own personal gain?" Gideon asks now catching gazes with Pacifica.

"Does this look like the face of a double crosser?" Pacifica sweetly asks as she bats her eyelashes.

Turning his eyes back to her hand, Gideon now shakes it to make their deal official.

"We have a deal." Gideon agrees.

"Good." Pacifica smiles. "Now you have to be discrete about meeting with Mabel. If Dipper finds out about you coming to see her, that will undo everything I..I mean _we_ planned."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that at all." Gideon grins. "I will make sure that meddling brother of hers never finds out about my meeting with Mabel."

"I knew you were the right person to talk to about this." Pacifica replies. "I can't wait until the day when I am finally free from looking at Mabel and her brother! Her entire family here in my town for that matter!"

"As long as you hold up your end of the bargain and keep that _guy_ away from my sugar dumpling, everything will go smoothly." Gideon confirms. "I guarantee it!"

"When I make a plan to do something, trust me, I stick to it." Pacifica nods.

"I like your spunk." Gideon says. "Now to get things moving, my first meeting with Mabel will be this afternoon when I know she will not be with her brother."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Pacifica asks in confusion. "Do you spy on her?"

Gideon's gaze shifts around the room from Pacifica's question.

"I don't understand the question." Gideon simply says.

Pacifica gives Gideon a weird look, having learned about one of the boy's favorite past times.

Gravity Falls (Park)

Eric and Mabel are still sitting on the swing set talking with Eric making Mabel laugh at a joke he just told.

"So Michelle said she wasn't interested in you, but left the invitation to the homecoming dance in your locker anyway?" Mabel asks, continuing to laugh.

"Yep, and being me, I did the next nicest thing." Eric continues. "I gave the invitation to the guy who has had a crush on her for the longest time. You should have seen her face when she yelled at me for doing that."

"I could imagine." Mabel replies with a smile. "Michelle wasn't really your type anyway. She likes the type of guys who skip or have been kicked out of school. I remember when she introduced me to her 'boyfriend' who got suspended a year before. She thought I was going to be impressed by that, but what she didn't know was that the guy was talking to other girls behind her back, including me."

"Of course that happened before I met you, the school's sweetest girl." Eric says, now tightening his grip on Mabel's hand. "When I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me and it wasn't how you dressed or who your friends were that drew me to you, but it was how you were overall that made me want to get to know you. But I have to say that your smile is part of the reason why I have been fawning over you for the past year."

"Including with my braces?" Mabel curiously asks.

"That's the cutest part of you." Eric replies, running his right index finger under Mabel's chin.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Mabel says with a blush.

"Well, it's time I presented my question to you." Eric begins. "Mabel, I want to ask you on our first official date tomorrow night at the pizza parlor in town at 7pm. On our date, I have something very important to ask you concerning us and I hope your answer for that question is yes."

"Eric, not again!" Mabel pouts. "Why don't you ask me now instead of waiting until tomorrow night to ask! I want to know what it is now!"

"Patience, Mabel, patience." Eric lightly laughs. "Trust me, when I ask you this, it will be well worth the wait. You will love what I ask you, love the dinner, but most of all, love what surprise I have in store for you at the dinner. Trust me, you will have a wonderful time."

"Can I get just a hint of what you're going to say?" Mabel asks with her hope, her eyes now switching to the puppy dog eyes. "And what is the surprise that you have for me? Come on Eric, I have to know! I'm dying!"

Laughing, Eric stands from sitting on his swing and kneels down in front of Mabel.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Eric laughs. "Just trust me, you'll love it."

"Eric, I have to say that you're very different from every other guy that I met." Mabel begins. "None of them were nothing like you. You're kind, gentle, and so sweet."

"You've been talking to the wrong kind of guys." Eric replies. "But you've got yourself a real guy this time. One who cares about you, your needs, who will cherish you, and hold your heart forever."

Eric then notices Mabel's happy expression suddenly change to a sad one as she turns her vision away from him. Seeing this suddenly concerns him.

"Mabel, did I say something wrong?" Eric asks, noticing Mabel's sudden change in expression.

"No, it's not you." Mabel replies as she turns her vision back to him. "It's just the last guy who said that he had my best interests and needs at heart, he tried to kill my brother because I wouldn't go out with him."

"Who was that lunatic?" Eric asks, feeling himself becoming a bit angry.

"His name is Gideon and he's totally obsessed with me." Mabel begins. "From the first time we met, he was so obsessed with having me around, taking me on dates, and flat out smothering me! I am still traumatized from him trying to kill my brother because I didn't accompany him on a date and that my brother tried to break up with him for me. If Gideon had it his way, I'd never see my family and would have no choice but to be his girlfriend or his prisoner."

"Mabel, no offense, but your brother really shouldn't have tried to break up with that psycho for you." Eric says, his anger now simmering down. "But that's ok and you want to know why? Because you have a real guy now and you don't have to worry about that Gideon ever coming near you again. Ok, who would name their kid Gideon anyway?"

Mabel lightly laughs at Eric's comment.

"Well, for one thing you don't have to worry about me trying to kill your brother because I see him as my little brother." Eric says with a smile. "But I do need to ask you do you trust me. I mean do you really and truly trust me Mabel?"

Looking into Eric's onyx eyes, a small smile now appears on the girl's face with her nodding.

"Yes Eric, I do." Mabel answers. "I trust you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Eric replies. "So are you ready for brunch now?"

"Isn't it a bit too late for brunch?" Mabel asks, now turning to her watch. "It's after 1pm now."

"Ok, how about I treat you to lunch instead?" Eric offers as he helps Mabel to her feet. "We'll go to my hotel and my parents can finally meet the girl I have been talking so much about."

"That would be great." Mabel agrees.

Holding out his arm to her, Mabel takes Eric's arm as the two begins making their way towards his hotel while sharing a loving kiss along the way.

Gleeful Residence

Pacifica and Gideon are once more going over and confirming their plans to separate Eric and Mabel.

"So this is how we are going to do this." Pacifica continues. "Since I see those freaks every day, much to my dismay, I'll casually talk to Mabel about her new man sometime today, get the information that I need, and then that's where you'll come in. You will let her know you know about her little secret, and if she doesn't do what you say, you will tell her boyfriend while reminding her that no one can know or else she will be in great danger. Oh I love it!"

Having completed the last part of her sentence, Pacifica evilly chuckles.

"I'll do anything just have my sugar crumb next to me again." Gideon agree, evilly chuckling as well. "And knowing one of her darkest secrets will ensure she never leaves my side again. She'll be my queen and me, her king!"

"Not after what you reveal to her about what you know." Pacifica replies. "Poor princess Mabel, you should have known better then to trust me with something as delicate as your precious secret. Oh I'm going to enjoy every bit of this!"

"Maybe a little too much." Gideon mumbles.

"Well, I must get going now." Pacifica informs. "I'll be in touch just to make sure everything is falling into place, partner."

"Anything to get my Mabel back to me, I'm looking forward to it." Gideon anxiously replies.

"Chow for now." Pacifica greets, now slipping out the door.

With Pacifica out the door, Gideon darts back upstairs to his room. Entering, Gideon runs to his desk and snatches his book off the desk.

"Now I know what this book says about my princess is true!" Gideon says to himself as begins searching the pages for the answer. "Mabel is the rebirth of the original princess and the blonde woman that is my princess's rival is Pacifica!"

Continuing to go through the section once more, Gideon's eyes fall to the picture of the prince and princess.

"And that prince fits the description of that _boyfriend_ of hers that Pacifica mentioned!" Gideon venomously spits. "Oh this keeps getting more and more interesting! With Mabel's rival being Pacifica and her plans to drive a wedge between them, I am guaranteed to have my delicious treat back! And with me being entrusted with the task of making sure Mabel discovers her powers, why just make her destroy her family when I can make sure her boyfriend joins them? No one will come between me and my destiny!"

Closing his book, Gideon places it back on the desk.

"While having Mabel back for another summer is a delight, I'll make sure this is a summer that neither of us will forget!" Gideon exclaims. "Don't worry Mabel, your rightful prince is coming to sweep you off your feet!"

Three o' Clock that Afternoon

"Wow, Eric your hotel is so beautiful." Mabel comments as she and Eric are making their way back to the shack. "I've never had a lunch like that before. I am so full, I can explode! And why didn't you tell me you had the new Sev'ral Timez movie, Boyz World 2? I love that movie!"

"I wanted to surprise you because I know how much you love Sev'ral Timez." Eric replies with a smile. "I just want you to be happy and will do whatever I can to keep that smile on your face."

"You are so sweet." Mabel smiles. "But if I had room for that croissant stuffed with fruit, I would have eaten it."

"You are just like my mother." Eric laughs. "She loves those delicacies too."

"Your mother is nice." Mabel compliments. "I feel really comfortable with her."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I know she feels the same way about you." Eric agrees.

While the two are continuing to walk and talk, they now walk past the opening of the forest and doesn't notice the black matter puddle that is oozing away from it. The two now arrive at the shack, the forest entrance.

"Well, here we are, back at your homestead." Eric says, noticing that the two are back at the shack.

"Wow, already?" Mabel asks, now looking up and noticing that they are indeed back at the shack. "I guess I was a bit too distracted to notice. Well Eric, I had a great time today and I can't wait for our date tomorrow night. I'm so excited! Oh wait, I just realized that I don't know what I'm going to wear!"

"I can't wait myself and don't worry about dressing too fancy." Eric says. "What you pick out to wear will be just fine. Just come as yourself, the girl I fell in love with."

"Great!" Mabel cheers. "Well until next time."

"Until next time, my angel." Eric smiles, now leaning over and placing a kiss to her lips.

Smiling and waving to him, Mabel now walks into shack. With Mabel out of sight, Eric gazes at the door with a smile.

"I have surely found my future in Mabel." Eric cheers as he claps his hands together. "I can't help but feel that she is the one; I surely hope she is."

Turning on his heels, Eric takes a step forward to begin making his way back home when he is suddenly hit with a premonition.

Premonition

_At the base of the crystal growing grounds is a portal that is spewing out a stream of black matter. The matter finishes spewing out with the portal closing and winking out of existence. The matter now takes human form with the features of a __white mustache, bushy white eyebrows, black beady eyes, and a mouth that is formed in a devious smirk forming. The cloud's snow white hair is tied back into a ponytail along with a staff with a crystal ball sitting at the zenith appearing in the right hand. With the evil grin, fangs now sprout out of its mouth._

_Behind the creature is a motionless Mabel. She is dressed in her Star Kingdom attire as she lies on her side with her eyes closed, her crown lying not too far from her. Her skin is pale as her body glows with a faint white light.__ Laying not too far from her is an unconscious Gideon whose skin is also pale, but is deteriorating at a rapid rate. The round form that his body once held is nothing more than a skeletal outline that is withering away at the same rate of his ivory skin._

"_Say hello to your new king of the world!" The creature speaks. "The princess was so kind to lend her power to me. After all, she won't be using it any longer!"_

_The creature now turns to the rubble that once was the town of mystery with the same evil grin and draws in a satisfying breath._

"_Now that I am once again whole, I have so many plans for the new world__." The creature gloats._

"_Don't forget about me." A feminine voice speaks to the creature. A blonde haired woman now walks to the right of the creature as she too looks out over the pile of rubble where Gravity Falls once stood. "As do I."_

"_I could never do that your highness." The creature replies with a bow to the woman._

"_Such a beautiful sight." The woman speaks. "Too bad so many sacrifices had to be made in the process."_

_The blonde woman now turns around to Gideon and smirks._

"_But it was well worth it." She now turns back to the sight of the demolished town._

_The creature standing next to her holds his open palms out in front him, a golden ball of light now appearing. _

"_I couldn't agree more my dear." The creature agrees, he and the blonde woman gazing upon the ball as they begin laughing maniacally. _

End of Premonition

Shaking his head, Eric draws in a breath and turns back to the shack.

"This is the second time I had one of these thoughts." Eric voices with fluster. "And for some reason Mabel keeps appearing in these thoughts and she is in distress. I hope that whatever keeps coming to me doesn't happen as I love Mabel too much to let anything happen to her."

Shaking his head once more, Eric begins making his way back to his hotel. Along the way, he doesn't notice Gideon making his way towards the shack. The black matter puddle at the entrance of the forest now reforms back into the human shape and watches closely as Gideon inches his way towards the shack.

"I still can't believe that my Mabel is a princess." Gideon sings as he continues towards the shack. "Princess Mabel, I like how that just rolls off my tongue."

"He's going to see the princess!" The matter speaks, continuing to watch Gideon. "Looks as if I have my live in host; now it's time to lure in my prey."

With Gideon being just inches from the shack, he begins hearing a woman's cry for help. Halting, Gideon intently listens as the cry occurs again.

"Am I hearing that correctly that a damsel is in distress?" Gideon asks himself as he continues listening.

Upon hearing the cry again, Gideon can hear that it's coming from the forest.

"Oh my, that is a lady in distress!" Gideon concludes. "I'm not a man to stand by while a woman needs help! I'll be back for my Mabel, but for now, someone needs my help. Don't worry miss, I'm coming to save you!"

Changing direction, Gideon now makes a b-line for the forest. With each step that he takes, the pleas for help are getting louder and louder. Now reaching the entrance of the forest, Gideon steps in and begins looking around for the woman who was calling out for help.

"Hello?" Gideon calls out. "I'm here to save you miss, but before I do, I just want to make it clear that I'm spoken for and my girlfriend is the jealous type!"

Continuing further into the forest, Gideon doesn't notice the black matter form suddenly appear behind him.

"Hello miss, are you in here?" Gideon continues calling out, continuing to look around for the woman.

"I'm right here." The matter speaks in the woman's voice.

Hearing the voice behind him, Gideon turns around with his pupils shrinking to tiny dots.

"You wouldn't happen to be that little lady in distress would you?" Gideon asks, the black matter form now cracking an evil grin at the scared boy.

The black matter doesn't respond, but instead, bears its fangs.

Within moments, Gideon re-emerges from the forest and walks up to the shack's door, now knocking on it confidently.

Den

Mabel and Dipper are currently watching their favorite television program, Ducktetive. Well Dipper is watching it while Mabel is spilling to him about her lunch date with Eric.

"And there were servers there that served us our lunch!" Mabel continues. "First we were served a basket of bread and then we were served our drinks. I ordered a pitt cola of course and not too long after that, we were served our lunch. I could swear I was in a palace and Eric was my prince. Prince Eric, it does have a nice ring to it. He even had the new Sev'ral Timez Movie: Boyz World 2! In that movie, the boys save the world from toxic poisons."

"Uh huh." Dipper mumbles to Mabel, his vision still on the television. "Sounds great Mabes, glad you had a great time."

"When I discovered he had that movie, I thought my mind was going to explode!" Mabel squeals. "But my lunch was so filling, I thought I was going to pop! There was a-"

Mabel's sentence is abruptly cut off by the knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouts as she jumps to her feet and runs to the door.

Now reaching the door, Mabel opens it and frowns.

"What do you want Gideon?" Mabel growls. "Back to scare me some more? Well, this time I'm ready for you so bring it on!"

"Well, hello to you too." Gideon arrogantly speaks, an evil smile accompanied by bearing fangs appearing. "Princess!"

Hearing the word _princess_ leave the boy's mouth causes Mabel's breath to hitch in her throat.

* * *

Oh Gosh! With Mabel's secret out, the prophecy in book 2 is sure to come to past! With Gideon's new knowledge of Mabel's destiny, this can only go one way and that isn't good! And from Eric's premonition, we now know what spewed from the Star Dimension and is using Gideon to get to Mabel! What lies ahead for the future ruler? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 4! Next chapter: Trouble ensues as Gideon and Pacifica's plan is set in motion!

**Review Please!**


	4. Blackmailed!

Chapter 4: Blackmailed!

(Hello fellow readers! I know the last chapter wasn't exactly everyone's favorite, but I hope this chapter more than makes up for it! Enjoy!)

'**Eric's vision revealed what has spewed from the star dimension and now it's using Gideon as a host to get to Mabel! This is not looking good!'**

_Previously_

"And there were servers there that served us our lunch!" Mabel continues. "First we were served a basket of bread and then we were served our drinks. I ordered a pitt cola of course and not too long after that, we were served our lunch. I could swear I was in a palace and Eric was my prince. Prince Eric, it does have a nice ring to it. He even had the new Sev'ral Times Movie: Boyz World 2! In that movie, the boys save the world from toxic poisons."

"Uh huh." Dipper mumbles to Mabel, his vision still on the television. "Sounds great Mabes, glad you had a great time."

"When I discovered he had that movie, I thought my mind was going to explode!" Mabel squeals. "But my lunch was so filling, I thought I was going to explode. There was a-"

Mabel's sentence is abruptly cut off by the knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouts as she jumps to her feet and runs to the door.

Now reaching the door, Mabel opens it and frowns.

"What do you want Gideon?" Mabel growls. "Back to scare me some more? Well, this time I'm ready for you so bring it on!"

"Well, hello to you too." Gideon arrogantly speaks, an evil smile accompanied by bearing fangs appearing. "Princess!"

Hearing the word _princess_ leave the boy's mouth causes Mabel's breath to hitch in her throat.

_Currently_

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Mabel gains a nervous smile as she leans back against it.

"Princess?" Mabel asks with a pfftt. "Who said anything about a princess? I'm not a princess you scamp. I'm just regular ol' Mabel Pines."

"Mabel, I've always admired you in more ways than one." Gideon begins, now taking a step closer to the girl. "But I must say that I don't find you playing _dumb_ the least bit cute! But yet, I do find it amusing that you would try to lie to me, Princess Mabellita!"

Hearing her future identity leave the boy's mouth, Mabel's eyes widen to two times their size. Quickly shaking off the shock, Mabel now narrows her eyes at Gideon.

"How do you know about that?" Mabel sternly asks. "Who told you about my future destiny?"

"Well I won't get into too much detail, but let's just say that a little birdie told me." Gideon answers, his evil smile widening. "Oh yes, I know all about your secret power and your destiny as Princess Mabellita of the Star Dimension. According to the prophecy of the Star Kingdom, the rebirth is to discover her powers so she can uncover her transformation as the princess of the kingdom. Let's not forget about your _protector_ who is to see to it that you go about this process with ease and if he fails, well, let's just say that our little princess will meet her ultimate end. That would be pretty tragic now wouldn't it?"

"Who told you about my secret Gideon?" Mabel demands an answer. "It was Pacifica wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"

"Like I said, a little birdie." Gideon arrogantly replies. "But if you are anxious to discuss this in further detail, I'd like you to meet me at my place let's say around eight-ish tomorrow night? I'll be happy to tell you everything you want to know."

"Not a chance!" Mabel replies, shaking her head. "I have a date with my boyfriend at 7pm so whatever you have to say, you can say it right here and right now! I want to know how you know my secret and about the Star Dimension!"

"My darling Mabel." Gideon continues as he reaches over and strokes the loose bundle of chocolate hair that are hanging on Mabel's right shoulder. "You need to learn a thing or two about discretion and I want to show discretion about the information you are seeking. You do want to keep your secret just that, a secret and I just want to honor your wishes about privacy. However, let's not forget, your boyfriend doesn't know about your destiny. At least not _yet!_ It'd be a real shame for him to find out that his _girlfriend_ is a princess and an even bigger shame that his girlfriend didn't tell him something that_ important_. So much for that trust you two share."

"No! He can't find out!" Mabel nearly screams. "He doesn't need to know anything about my destiny! At least not until I'm ready to tell him."

"Well then, if you want to keep your destiny a secret from him, then you'll want to meet me tomorrow night so we can discuss this further." Gideon persuades. "Trust me, it'll be worth your and his while if you did. So, is it a date?"

"Gideon, this is blackmail!" Mabel snaps. "You can't do this! You can't hold something like this over me!"

"Call it what you want princess." Gideon says, his voice trailing off into venomous whispers as he now runs his right index finger under her chin in a seductive manner. "But I guarantee that if you don't cooperate with me, I'll make sure your secret _is leaked to that boyfriend of yours_! I know a thing or two about relationships, one being that keeping secrets from someone you say you love is the worst thing you can do. Keeping secrets is like lying to your beloved, it only leads to heartbreak and tears and your face is far too beautiful to be stained with tears of sadness. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, is it a_ date _or do I have to expose you for who you _really_ are?"

Turning away from Gideon's gaze, Mabel lowers her vision to the ground and sighs in defeat. With Gideon already knowing her secret, the last thing Mabel needs is for someone_ else_ to find out, that someone else being her new boyfriend. He only knows her to be Mabel Pines, but for him to find out about something this major, who knows how he's going to react! From what it feels like, her destiny as Princess Mabellita is becoming more trouble than it's worth! Turning back to him, Mabel sadly nods.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night at 8." Mabel sadly agrees. "I'll just have to call Eric and tell him I can't make it."

"Good girl." Gideon replies with satisfaction, now leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on Mabel's left cheek. "So I'll see you tomorrow night then and don't be late."

Quickly pecking the girl's lips, the chubby boy now turns on his heels and begins making his way back home. Watching as the boy walks out of sight, Mabel wipes his kiss off her cheek and mouth and walks back into the shack, slamming the door behind her. Dipper, who is coming down the stairs, now notices her.

"Hey Mabes." Dipper greets to her. "Who was at the door?"

Turning her gaze to her brother, Dipper now notices the upset look on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dipper asks with concern, now approaching her. "Did something happen?"

"I'M FINE!" Mabel screams as she pushes past her brother and darts up the stairs. From downstairs, Dipper hears their bedroom door slam.

Turning his vision to the top of the steps, Dipper blinks twice, unsure of what to make of what just took place.

"Ok, I don't know how to respond to that." Dipper simply says, now shrugging. "But as usual, she'll come around."

Just as Dipper is headed for the den, there is a knock at the door. Approaching the door, Dipper opens it to see Eric.

"Hey Eric." Dipper greets with a smile. "I'll go get Mabel."

"No, actually I came here to see you." Eric replies. "I forgot to ask for you after I dropped Mabel off earlier."

"Me?" Dipper asks in surprise. "Why do you want to see me?"

"I need your help." Eric begins. "I really want to surprise Mabel at our dinner date tomorrow night. While I have the dinner planned out, I want to get her a nice gift such as a promise ring or even a tennis bracelet to go along with the dinner. I'm thinking one made up of her birthstone."

"A ring or a tennis bracelet?" Dipper questions, shaking his head. "That is a bit extravagant when you've only been dating her for a little bit don't you think?"

"Well maybe, but I really want to wow her just like she wows me." Eric explains. "I want to see her eyes light up when I show her the gift that I bought for her."

"Ok, so when do you want to go look for her gift?" Dipper asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Eric replies. "I know a neat little jewelry store in town not too far from my hotel and they have high quality jewelry for great prices. Now whatever you do, please don't tell Mabel anything about this. I want to surprise her."

"Don't worry man." Dipper nods. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Dipper, I knew I could count on you." Eric smiles. "I'll be around at 3pm so we can go pick out her gift."

"Alright, see you then." Dipper agrees, Eric now turning on his heels to head back home. Closing the door, Dipper heads to the den to watch television.

"I wonder if Tiger Fist is on." Dipper says to himself as he takes a seat in the chair and grabs the remote from the remote caddy.

Attic

After locking herself in the room and crying her eyes out after the confrontation with Gideon, Mabel is lying in bed on her stomach with her face dug into her pillow. Now lifting her face out of her pillow, Mabel wipes her eyes and turns on her side. Still feeling tears running from her eyes, the older pines wipes them away and sniffles.

"How did he find out?!" Mabel asks, her tone full of frustration. "How did he find out about my power and my destiny?"

Getting into seating position, Mabel wipes her eyes once more and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Shaking her head, Mabel fixes her hair.

"Ok, pull yourself together Mabel." Mabel says to herself, trying to summon her courage. "Gideon knowing your secret is one thing, but he wouldn't tell Eric because he doesn't even know Eric. Even Pacifica doesn't know Eric, so my secret getting out to him won't happen. I'm basically worried about nothing."

Gaining a small smile, the thought of Pacifica running into the couple while out about town one day now crosses her mind. Behind that thought, a flashback of everyone in the star dimension when Mabellita revealed who she is and spoke about Mabel as the rebirth now enters her mind. With those thoughts running through her mind, the girl's smile quickly falls.

"What am I saying?!" Mabel begins panicking. "Pacifica followed us into the Star Dimension and knows everything Mabellita told us! With Eric here for the summer, Pacifica is bound to meet him! And Gideon is bound to run into Eric and tell him, especially if he spots him coming to here to see me!"

Getting to her feet, Mabel begins pacing about the room.

"What am I going to do?" Mabel asks, continuing to pace about the room. "If I don't meet up with Gideon tomorrow night, then he'll tell Eric my secret and that will ruin my first real relationship, but if I do meet up with him then that will save my relationship and stop him from blackmailing me! But if I meet up with Gideon, Eric will want to know why I didn't meet up with him for our date. He will have a right to know, but I just can't tell him. So I lose either way and my relationship will be in trouble."

Taking a seat back on her bed, Mabel places her face in her hands as sadness overcomes her once more.

"Why is this happening to me?" Mabel begins crying once more. "Why can't I be protected from all of this? I am a princess after all!"

Having spoken the last part of her sentence, Mabel perks up and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes.

"That's right, I can be protected!" Mabel realizes. "Dipper is supposed to protect me, but I really don't want him to get involved in this. I wonder if his book says anything about what I can do to protect myself."

Jumping to her feet, the older pines runs to her brother's bed, lifts up his pillow, and grabs his book. Taking a seat on his bed, Mabel jumps to the area of the journal that speaks about the Star Dimension. Quickly scanning through the section, she discovers that the journal only speaks about what she has learned about the dimension when her brother told her about it and for when they all were there in person. Sighing in frustration, Mabel shoves the book back under his pillow.

"That was absolutely_ no_ help to me at all!" Mabel fumes. "It looks as if I have to meet with Gideon after all!"

Laying back on Dipper's bed, Mabel sighs as tears begin forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric, I really am." Mabel speaks as she closes her eyes, tears now streaming down her face. "Please forgive me."

That Next Afternoon

Eric has picked up Dipper and the two are currently at the jewelry store looking through the bracelet cases for Mabel's perfect gift.

"So which one of these bracelets do you think says Mabel?" Eric questions as the boys continue looking over the cases.

"If it glitters or is shiny, trust me, she'll love it." Dipper nonchalantly answers. "And since these all shine and glitter, any of these will do just fine."

"But I want something that stands out, something that says "Mabel, you mean everything to me"." Eric stresses as he continues looking through the bracelet cases. "What I buy for her can't just be a bracelet. I need it to express my message."

With the two continuing to search the cases, Eric's eyes now land on a sapphire encrusted tennis bracelet. With his eyes glued to the piece of jewelry, his eyes swell with excitement.

"This is the bracelet!" Eric points out, now getting Dipper's attention. "This is the perfect gift and I know Mabel will love it!"

"Yep, it's perfect alright or would be if it didn't cost so much." Dipper points out. "No way can you afford this bracelet."

"Who says I can't?" Eric smirks, now pulling his wallet out of his front pants pocket. "My mom gave me her credit card for such an occasion."

"For your mom to give you her credit card, your parents must not believe in cash allowances." Dipper voices. "Your family must be rich."

"Not really." Eric replies as he pulls his mother's platinum card out of his wallet. "My dad owns his own construction company in California and my mom runs a limousine company with my aunt. We're just regular everyday people."

"So the "Smith Construction Company" belongs to your dad." Dipper realizes. "I've always seen that advertisement, but never gave it any thought."

"Yep, that's all my dad." Eric nods.

"Hello, may I help you two gentlemen?" The attendant politely asks, catching Dipper and Eric's attention. "Did you find everything ok?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase that bracelet." Eric replies, pointing to the bracelet in the case. "The sapphire one."

"Oh, very good choice sir." The attendant replies with a smile, now grabbing her key and unlocking the case. Reaching in and grabbing the bracelet's box, the attendant places it on the case's counter for Eric and Dipper to get a closer look.

"These sapphires are all natural and the bracelet setting is twenty four carat gold." The attendant explains. "Whomever you are buying this for will love it."

"It's for my girlfriend Mabel." Eric replies. "I really want to get her something that really expresses how much I care about her."

"She will definitely love this." The attendant replies in agreement. "This bracelet is guaranteed to last a lifetime and has a lifetime warranty. If for any reason something breaks, one of the stones fall out, anything, you bring it back and we will fix it free of charge. Or if you want to trade it for anything else, we will gladly accommodate you."

"Perfect." Eric says, handing the woman his credit card.

"Would you like this wrapped up?" The attendant asks as she takes Eric's card. "Gift wrapping is free."

"Sure." Eric nods.

"Alright, be right back." The attendant says as she walks off to attend to Eric's purchase.

"Gift wrapping is free alright, for anyone who spends over a thousand dollars in here." Dipper jokes, Eric snickering at his joke.

The attendant now returns with Eric's card, purchase in a bag, and his receipt.

"Thank you very much boys and have a great day." The attendant greets with a smile. "Good luck sir."

"Thank you." Both boys say in unison as Eric places the card and receipt in his wallet. Both boys now exit the shop and begins making their way back to the shack.

"I still can't believe how much you spent for that bracelet." Dipper begins. "If you're looking for Mabel to be your girlfriend long term and future wife, trust me, you are well on your way. While she's not materialistic, you have the right idea to keep her attention."

"That's what I love the most about Mabel." Eric replies. "Unlike the other girls at our school, she's not stuck up and hung up on material things, but is so down to earth."

"Oh Couture." A familiar voice to Dipper now speaks to the boys. "Very good jewelry store. I shop there often myself."

Hearing the voice, Dipper and Eric now turn to see Pacifica Northwest walking her dog, Silver Dollar.

"Speaking of stuck up and hung up on materialistic things." Dipper mumbles under his breath, less than happy to see the blonde.

"So what are you two doing coming from such a fine jewelry store?" Pacifica asks, her vision fixed on Eric. "What's the occasion?"

With Eric and Pacifica's gazes caught, he begins gazing at her, her face giving the boy a sense of déjà vu.

"Nothing that concerns you Pacifica!" Dipper sternly replies to her. "Come on Eric, let's go."

"Oh so you're Eric." Pacifica speaks up, now stepping in front of the two boys to block their path. "I saw you and Mabel in the park yesterday. You two make such a really cute couple."

"You look familiar." Eric says, the sense of déjà vu still playing on him. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"No, I don't think so, but the name is Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest." Pacifica proudly introduces herself, now holding out her hand for Eric to shake. "My great grandfather founded this town. You've probably seen my picture in the mall or even in couture. I am customer of the month, but then again, I'm customer of the month every month. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Eric replies, hesitation evident in his voice as he takes Pacifica's hand to shake it.

With their hands connected, Eric is hit with a premonition, causing the boy to space out.

Premonition

_The throne room of the Star Kingdom is destroyed with the bodies of the castle servants sprawled about the room's floor. The throne chairs for the king and queen are in ruins and a fire can be seen roaring in the castle corridor, burning through the walls of the kingdom. Queen Mabel is lying on the floor struggling to move as the blonde haired woman stands over her with a golden ball of light in her hands. _

"_You won't get away with this!" Mabel struggles to speak. "Eric will stop you!"_

"_Fat chance!" The woman retorts as she kicks Mabel in her side. "I've taken something that has rendered the both of you considerably helpless! Without your precious power, this kingdom along with you and that king of yours is nothing! Face it, you've lost this battle! With your power, I'm going to expand my kingdom and I can't wait to build my expansion on top of this dump!"_

"_Get away from my queen Polara Northstar!" Eric's voice screams to the blonde, now catching her attention. "You've done enough damage! Just leave her alone!"_

_Turning around, Polara now spots Eric standing in front of the blazing corridors with his sword drawn and from the looks of his clothing, it appears that he has emerged from the blazing inferno. _

"_You're too late!" Polara taunts, an evil smirk now forming on her features. "Your precious kingdom and the star prophecy are done for! Just ask your lovely queen!"_

_Shifting the light in her hands, Polara reaches down and grabs Mabel's hair, forcefully lifting her limp body off the ground._

"_Eric…help…me." Mabel pleads. _

"_Let her go or else you'll have to deal with me!" Eric demands. "I've already taken down your turncoat guard so you have no one to protect you!"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that, your highness!" Polara replies, seeing a dark shadow emerge behind Eric. Mabel's eyes widen as she too spots the shadow behind him. She tries to scream to warn him, but nothing comes out of her mouth._

_The blade of a katana sword now emerges from the center of Eric's chest, causing the king's eyes to widen in surprise. The sword is withdrawn with Eric falling to his knees and dropping his sword. Gripping his chest, the king now falls to the ground, his body becoming motionless in an instant._

"_ERIC!" Mabel screams as waterfall of tears begins streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Now that your king is done for, it's time to deal with you!" The shadow speaks with taunt, now gaining features familiar to the woman as it steps over Eric's lifeless body. "Soon enough, you will join your dear husband in the hereafter and I know he will be just delighted to see you!" _

_Seeing who is approaching her with his sword drawn, Mabel begins trying to wriggle out of Polara's grip._

"_No, not you!" Mabel screams. "No! Stay away from me! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

End of Premonition

Eric now snaps back to reality and notices that his hand is still in Pacifica's hand. Looking up, Eric can see that Pacifica is staring at him with confusion.

"Are you ok Eric?" Pacifica asks. "You spaced out and haven't let go of my hand."

"Yea, I'm fine, sorry about that." Eric replies, now releasing her hand.

"So, you never told me why you two were coming from Couture." Pacifica begins, continuing their conversation and prying for information.

"Oh right." Eric begins. "I bought a gift for Mabel for our date tonight."

"Oh your date." Pacifica nods, her interest peaked. "That's really wonderful. You must be really serious about Mabel to buy her something from Couture. So where are you two going tonight?"

"None of your business, that's where!" Dipper snaps. "Come on Eric, let's get moving."

"Oh Dipper, don't be so rude." Pacifica says in a playful tone. "I just want to get to know the guy that our little Mabel is dating. After all, I'm happy she found someone so great."

"_And who is willing to put up with her and her weirdness!"_ Pacifica mentally says to herself with disgust.

"Since when are you interested in what goes on with Mabel?" Dipper sternly asks. "You make it your life's work to make her miserable!"

"Come now Dipper." Pacifica replies with a light laugh. "That's in the past now and I just want the best for Mabel. Let by gones be by gones I always say. So where are you taking her Eric?"

"Eric, don't tell her what she wants to know!" Dipper says to the boy. "She will show up and ruin your date! Come on, Mabel is looking forward to seeing you."

Pulling Eric by the arm, Dipper and Eric continue making their way back to the shack, with Eric glancing back at Pacifica.

"_This is the second time I had a thought about her being the reason why Mabel is hurt." _Eric mentally says to himself, now turning to the front of him. _"I can't help but wonder if I'm being given a message of some sort."_

Watching the boys walking away, Pacifica's soft expression now changes to her signature scowl.

"There's no way I'm going to let you stand in the way of my plans _Dipper Pines!" _Pacifica growls. "I have ways of getting what I want and I will get the information that I'm looking for!"

The scowl on the blonde's face now changes to a devious expression.

"But no matter, I'll be seeing you tonight Eric." Pacifica promises.

Glancing at the boys once more, Pacifica now turns and begins heading back towards the inner part of town, her destination being her house.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

Gideon is sitting at his vanity and is reading over the section of his journal that speaks about the star dimension, particularly the princess and the prince being separated by the rival of the princess.

"Everything is going according to plan." Gideon evilly chuckles. "I'm looking more than forward to seeing you tonight, Princess Mabellita!"

Closing his journal, Gideon turns his back to the vanity mirror, a dark shadow in the image of Narsus now appearing in the mirror.

TBC…..

* * *

HE'S BACK! Narsus has made his way into Gravity Falls and has taken over Gideon! Even worse, he has blackmailed Mabel, threatening to expose her secret if she doesn't co-operate with him! This is not good! Will Eric make the connections with his premonitions containing Pacifica and Mabel soon? And just how will Pacifica get the information she was prying for? Keep reading to find out in chapter 5! Next chapter: Eric's date plans hit a snag with a certain unexpected guest throwing a wrench in the plans! Stay Tuned!

**Review Please!**

(A/N: I would like to thank those whom have recently given feedback and support for Child of Destiny through its completion. That really means a lot to this author!)


	5. A Date To Forget!

Chapter 5: A Date to Forget

'Narsus is using Mabel's secret as a means of blackmail, threatening to expose her if she didn't co-operate with him! Is she going to break her date with Eric in attempt to keep her destiny a secret from him?'

_Previously_

"Come now Dipper, let by gones be by gones." Pacifica replies. "That's in the past now and I just want the best for Mabel. So where are you taking her Eric?"

'Eric, don't tell her what she wants to know!" Dipper says to the boy. "She may show up and try to ruin your date! Come on, I'm sure Mabel is looking forward to seeing you."

Pulling Eric by the arm, Dipper and Eric continue making their way back to the shack. Watching the boys walking away, Pacifica's soft expression now changes to a scowl.

"There's no way I'm going to let you stand in the way of my plans _Dipper _and I will get the information that I am looking for." Pacifica growls, a devilish smirk appearing on her features. "But no matter, I'll be seeing you tonight Eric."

Glancing at the boys once more, Pacifica now turns and begins heading back towards the inner part of town, her destination being her house.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

Gideon is sitting at his vanity and is reading over the section of his journal that speaks about the star dimension, particularly the princess and the prince being separated by the rival of the princess.

"Everything is going according to plan." Gideon chuckles. "I'm looking more than forward to seeing you tonight, Princess Mabellita!"

Closing his journal, Gideon now turns his back to the vanity mirror with the image of Narsus appearing in the mirror.

_Currently_

At the pizza parlor in town, Eric has rented the entire place out for he and Mabel's date that night to ensure that the two has complete and total privacy. Even on the picture window of the restaurant, it states "Closed for Private Party Tonight." Having reserved the booth at by the picture window for their date, the table is elegantly set up and decorated beautifully. The table is covered with a white table cloth lined with red velvet embroidery and on top of the table in the center is a crystal vase with six long stemmed fully bloomed red roses sitting in it. Sitting against the vase is a picture of Mabel wearing the outfit she wore to the mystery fair and posing with her arms behind her back and a brace filled smile as a lock of hair hangs on her right shoulder. Sitting in front of her picture is the gift Eric bought for her.

With the table set up, Eric is currently directing the private cook and waiter that he was able to reserve for that night about the menu that he wants for that evening.

"Ok Dan, please remember, do not cook the meat fully." Eric continues directing to Dan, the cook. "Mabel likes her meat just a bit pink as she says it's tastier that way. Now for the taco shells, keep them soft as she will not eat a crunchy taco. She hates cleaning the crumbs off of her sweaters."

"Yes sir." Dan replies with a nod. "I will make sure your date is one she will never forget."

"You are awesome Dan." Eric smiles.

"Eric, would you like some special music for the evening?" The waiter, Pierre, inquires to him. "Maybe a few classical pieces?"

"I am so happy you asked me that." Eric replies. "Actually, she likes the band Sev'ral Times so do you think you can do a couple of selections from their music?"

"I am sorry Eric, but I have never heard their music before." Pierre replies, shaking his head no. "But I can see what I can come up with in a few hours."

"No, you know what, play some jazz music instead." Eric requests. "I know Mabel listens to a little jazz so if you can find J Michael Verta or even Kenny G that will be perfect."

"Ah, you are in luck!" Pierre almost squeals. "I have just those very selections in my list to play!"

"Perfect!" Eric replies with relief. "Now when she comes in, then I want you to come in and begin playing "Night of Orion" by J Micharl Verta. That is so perfect for the evening!"

"You got it." Pierre smiles.

"Ok, has anyone seen the janitor?" Eric asks. "This floor is a bit smudged up and I need it spotless for tonight."

"The janitor fell ill this morning, but a replacement has been called in." Pierre replies to Eric. "I'll go call him to make sure he is here before your date tonight."

"That would be awesome Pierre, thank you." Eric says.

Pierre now runs off to the back office to call in the replacement janitor. With everything mostly under control for that evening's date, Eric now takes a seat at the table and picks up Mabel's picture. Sighing contently, Eric smiles.

"I really can't wait to see you tonight." Eric speaks to the picture as if he were talking to Mabel herself. "I really hope you like the dinner menu I chose for tonight and the gift I bought. Seeing the happiness in your eyes is what will make my day and hopefully the rest of my life."

Continuing to gaze lovingly at the picture, Eric doesn't notice Dan approach him.

"Excuse me Eric." Dan speaks to Eric. "I have a question concerning the menu selection for tonight. I'm confused about one thing."

Noticing Eric continuing to stare at his girlfriend's picture, Dan taps Eric on the shoulder, which breaks him out of his trance and him nearly jumping out of his skin. Turning to who tapped him, Eric spots Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan, I was um…" Eric begins, unsure of how to continue.

"It's fine." Dan laughs. "Your girlfriend is very beautiful so I can see why you got caught up in her image. I have to say that I am jealous because none of past girlfriends looked anything like that. Heck, my current ex-girlfriend looks nothing like that! I could have sworn that she swallowed a-"

"I know Dan, you've told me the stories a hundred times." Eric laughs. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I have a question about the cake you said you wanted to serve Mabel for desert." Dan continues. "Now do you want cinnamon icing or just plain white icing?"

"Cinnamon Icing." Eric answers. "And add a few sprinkles if you can."

"You got it." Dan replies.

Outside of the establishment, not too far from it, Pacifica can be seen coming up the sidewalk carrying bags from Couture in both hands.

"It's a good thing I saw them coming from that store." Pacifica happily says to herself. "It reminded me that I needed to pick up a few things for myself and my mother. Hopefully the diamond necklace I bought for her will help her forget about the golf course I destroyed in the court yards a few days ago. No, it better help because that thing wasn't cheap!"

Continuing to happily skip up the street with her purchases, the blonde now walks past the pizza parlor's picture window, something interesting catching her eye in the process. Rewinding her steps, Pacifica stops at the window and gazes in, now seeing Eric talking to the cook. Smirking, the blonde now walks off.

"Looks like my ruby earrings will be getting some use sooner than I expected." Pacifica says, her smirk now forming into an evil chuckle as she continues on her way home.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

The chubby boy is observing himself in his vanity mirror as he fixes the collar of his blue suit.

"Who knew that a little blackmail would go so far?" Gideon evilly smirks, the collar of his suit now made the way he wants. "I guess I have more power than I thought I did and I didn't even need my amulet to get it!"

With Gideon continuing to stare at his reflection in the mirror, his image disappears with Narsus's image forming in its place, an evil smirk also evident on his features.

"Especially when I can use that power to become king and dominate this world!" Narsus's devilish voice speaks. "I can't wait to see the surprise in the princess's eyes as I drain every bit of her power!"

With the echoes of evil laughter, Narsus's image now disappears with Gideon's reappearing in the mirror, his eyes now flashing crimson.

"Now that I'm ready, I must ready the house for the lovely Princess Mabellita." Gideon says. "After all, she is use to the best so I will make sure she gets just that for the evening."

Turning from his vanity mirror, Gideon's eyes flash crimson once more as he begins making his way towards the exit of his room.

Mystery Shack (Attic)

In the twins' bedroom, Mabel is readying herself for her meeting with Gideon. Staring sadly into the full body closet mirror, Mabel now slides on her pink headband to match her pink spotted heart sweater. With the headband on, the chocolate haired girl looks herself over one last time.

"I don't want to do this." Mabel sadly speaks with a sigh. "I don't want to stand Eric up on our first real date, but if I don't, Gideon will spill my secret to Eric. If he found out who I really am, he'll dump me for sure!"

Turning around to Dipper's alarm clock on the desk, Mabel notices that the time reads 6pm. Turning back to the mirror, Mabel sighs once more.

"Almost time to meet with _Gideon_!" Mabel sneers. "Mabel Pines, this is your life and your life is being ruined by your _wonderful_ destiny as Princess Mabellita! If I had a choice, I'd choose to keep my life as Mabel Pines and then I wouldn't have to worry about this! Why did I have to be her?! Why couldn't I just stay me and live life like a regular 12 year old?! Why couldn't I just grow up and live an ordinary life?!"

Feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Mabel immediately swallows the sad feeling and closes the closet door. Walking towards her bed, an idea suddenly hits the girl, her perking up in an instant.

"Hey, if I left to meet with Gideon at 7pm, I could still go on my date with Eric afterwards!" Mabel voices, her tone lightening up. "I will be late, but I could still meet with him and not stand him up!"

Now approaching her bed, Mabel takes a seat and slips on her flat shoes.

"That's exactly what I will do!" Mabel plans. "I can do both tonight so everyone gets what they want, including me! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Turning to the picture of Eric she has on her nightstand, Mabel picks it up.

"I will be seeing you tonight." Mabel expresses, a hint of sadness now overcoming her. "I hope."

Pizza Parlor (6:45pm)

Its fifteen minutes until date night and everything at the parlor is set to perfection per Eric's plans! The dinner, meat tacos with everything and desert, Double Chocolate cake with cinnamon icing, has been made and is ready to be served on Eric's word. Eric, who made a quick trip home and changed into his best outfit for the evening, is currently at the restaurant making sure everything is ready for when Mabel arrives.

"Ok, the table is set up." Eric says, checking that off the list. "Including the crystal gobblets, chilled Pitt Colas, and the flowers."

Now turning to the counter that the dinner and desert is sitting on, Eric notices that the food is ready.

"The dinner and desert is ready." Eric checks that off his list.

Looking at the floor, he notices that it has been cleaned up.

"And the floor is spotless!" Eric checks that off of his list. "Ok, everything is ready."

Taking a seat at the table, Eric picks up Mabel's picture once more and sighs contently. Staring at the picture, Eric is now hit with a premonition.

Premonition

_The flames of white votive candles can be seen dancing in the background, the tiny crystal glass cups the candles are sitting in are lining what looks to be the floorboards and shelves in the room, illuminating the area with dense artificial light. Alongside the dancing candles, soft jazz music can be heard playing in the background of the room, further adding to the elegance of the area. The balcony doors to the room is open with the cool night air breezing in and making the satin white curtains lining the opening of the balcony lightly dance. From inside the room, a clear view of the stars in the night sky can be seen twinkling brightly with the crest of the moon sitting off to the right of the night sky._

_King Eric and Queen Mabel now waltz into the room with Mabel giggling uncontrollably. _

"_Oh Eric, this night has been so wonderful." Mabel says with Eric now taking her in his arms. "Thank you for such a great evening. I don't want it to end, but to last forever."_

"_You are so very welcome my queen and I don't want this evening to end as well." Eric replies, his gaze now catching with Mabel's. "Everything is so perfect."_

_With their gazes caught, the smiles both are holding now widen. _

"_Eric, I have never been so happy in my life." Mabel confesses. "It all feels like one big dream."_

"_I also feel that I am dreaming." Eric speaks, his voice now trailing off into a whisper. "And this is one dream I never want to wake up from."_

_Knowing what Eric's next move is, Mabel closes her eyes, missing the playful smirk form on Eric's features. Seeing that she read his mind, Eric begins leaning in towards her as he too closes his eyes. Continuing to lean in towards Mabel, her entire body now becomes transparent with the ghost of her form blowing away like dust in the wind. Leaning forward to where Mabel was standing in front of him, Eric's lips now touch air, which causes him to open his eyes. Noticing that Mabel is no longer standing in front of him, Eric begins panicking and looking around the room frantically for her. _

"_Mabel?" Eric calls out, his panic heightened. "Mabel, where are you?"_

_A cold bitter wind now blows into the room and blows out the candles, completely darkening the area. With the candles out, the jazz music is now replaced with the horrid sound of fingernails scratching across a chalk board. Covering his ears to drown out the horrible sound, Eric continues looking around for his queen. _

"_Mabel, where are you?!" Eric screams out over the horrid sound. "Please answer me!"_

_Sharp claps of thunder booms through the area as heavy dark clouds now cover the perfect starlight sky, a bolt of lightning now ripping through the clouds._

"_MABEL!" Eric screams, the horrid screeching continuing. "ANSWER ME PLEASE!"_

_Falling to his knees, evil laughter now echoes through the room, it mixing in with the horrid sound and the claps of thunder. Hearing the laughter, Eric recognizes the laugh to be from someone who was at the further point from his mind. _

"_Oh, poor king Eric." Polara's voice now speaks to him in a taunting tone. "You went through all of this trouble for someone who couldn't stick around to appreciate it! What a shame!"_

_Getting to his feet, Eric turns behind him and spots Polara with a wicked grin on her face._

"_You!" Eric shouts, still keeping his ears covered. "You made my queen disappear! Bring her back right now!"_

"_Whatever do you mean Eric?" Polara playfully replies as she begins walking towards him. "I don't know where your precious queen is, but if I were her, I wouldn't have left you all alone like this. Especially not after all the trouble you went through just to set up this great evening."_

_Now approaching him, Polara snaps her fingers, which halts the horrid screeching sound. Taking his hands away from his ears, Eric now balls them into tight fists._

"_Polara, I know you are behind why Mabel disappeared now bring her back now!" Eric demands. "And trust me when I say I am not above putting you in your place if I have to!"_

"_Now now Eric, no need for such hatred and threats." Polara innocently replies, now stepping closer to the king. "I'm sure where ever Mabel is she will come back, but until she does, allow me to keep you company for the evening."_

"_I don't want you anywhere near me you—"Eric's words are cut off by Polara's lips forcefully pressing against his, his eyes widening from the contact._

End of Premonition

Eric snaps back to reality and shakes his head. Frantically looking around the area, Eric notices that he is alone in the dining area and that he is still holding Mabel's picture. Sighing in relief, Eric sets the picture down.

"Thank goodness it was only a thought." Eric says. "A scary one, but thankfully, just a thought."

Turning to his watch, Eric notices that the times is now 7pm. Smiling, Eric gets to his feet and smoothes out the jacket to his suit.

"Now begins the rest of my life." Eric says as he straightens his tie for the last time. The bell at the front door of the parlor now rings, indicating that someone has entered into the establishment. With Mabel in her best outfit running through his mind, Eric now turns around to spot Pacifica. Seeing the blonde causes his smile to fall with him blinking twice to make sure that what he is seeing isn't real, but sure enough he is seeing Pacifica standing before him! Pacifica is wearing a slightly short burgundy strapless dress, suede burgundy high heel shoes, and the matching ruby necklace, bracelet and earring set that she bought earlier in the day.

"So hun, when's dinner?" Pacifica casually asks, now strolling over the shocked boy.

"Pacifica?!" Eric asks, still in shock at seeing the blonde instead of Mabel. "What are you doing here? Where's Mabel?"

Pacifica now approaches Eric and before she is able to get a word out, the first chosen music selection now begins playing overhead. Still being shocked by the blonde's appearance, Eric's mind drowns out the music as it is still processing Pacifica's appearance!

Mystery Shack

Having gotten herself ready to meet with Gideon, Mabel is quietly creeping down the rickety stairs, doing her best to not draw any attention to herself before leaving. Continuing to creep down the steps, she now reaches the bottom step and peeks into the den, noticing that Stan and Dipper's eyes are glued to the television. Happy to see they haven't noticed her despite the creaking of the stairs with each step she took, Mabel now tiptoes off of it as she begins inching towards the door. Now reaching the door, Mabel places her hand on the knob.

"Hey Mabes." Dipper voice calls out to her, causing the girl to nearly jump out of her skin. Quickly turning around, the older pines now spots her brother with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel replies with a nervous smile. "What's up bro?"

"I just wanted to say have a good time tonight on your date with Eric." Dipper expresses. "He's a really good guy and I'm glad to see you dating someone great."

"Thanks Dipper." Mabel replies as she turns her vision away from his and towards the ground, her expression now changing to sudden sadness. Seeing her expression, Dipper quickly becomes concerned.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dipper asks. "Something you want to talk about?"

"I'm fine." Mabel lies, now turning her vision back to her brother. "I'm just really nervous about this date is all. This is my first real date with a really great guy and I'm really nervous."

"You're just experiencing butterflies is all." Dipper says with a nod. "Hey, wasn't he supposed to pick you up tonight for your date?"

"I said I'd meet him at the parlor." Mabel replies. "We agreed on it."

"Well, let me walk you there." Dipper offers. "It's not safe for you to walk around out here at night by yourself."

"NO!" Mabel shouts, surprising Dipper. "I mean, I'll be fine! I promise! Just stay here and I'll let you know when I'm on my way back home ok?"

"Are you sure?" Dipper asks.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Mabel quickly speaks with a nod. "I'll see you when I get back! Bye!"

Mabel now slips out the door, leaving Dipper standing on the other side of it completely confused by her actions.

"What just happened?" Dipper asks himself. "She has been acting like this ever since she got home with Eric yesterday. I'll have to talk to her about it when she gets home."

With that noted, Dipper now heads back to the den to continue watching Cash Wheel with Stan.

Standing on the porch of the shack, Mabel sighs and looks back at the door.

"Sorry Dipper, but I have to do this without you." Mabel says, now turning to her watch and noticing the time reads 7:10pm. "You maybe my protector, but this is something I have to solve on my own without you getting in the middle of it!"

Stepping off the porch, Mabel begins making her way towards the inner part of town, her destination being Gideon's house. Now reaching the street the boy's house is on, Mabel quickly makes her way towards the residence and runs up the door. Knocking on the solid white wood, it opens to reveal Gideon.

"Why Princess it's good to see that you stuck to our agreed meeting for the night." Gideon greets to the brunette, now giving her a glance over. "Might I add that you look absolutely delicious this evening."

"Cut to the chase Gideon!" Mabel snaps as she narrows her eyes at the boy. "Tell me what you know about my destiny and the Star Dimension!"

"Why of course Princess, come right in." Gideon replies. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. It's a good thing you showed up early tonight because we have a lot to cover and it could take all night."

Moving to one side, Mabel now walks in past Gideon with him stealing a glimpse of her backside. Now looking around the area to ensure she wasn't followed, Gideon spots no one and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Blackmail, deceit, lies, and greed, especially on Pacifica's behalf! Everything that forms the word E.V.I.L! Eric's premonition indirectly gave him insight into what his evening was going to be like and Mabel is with the enemy against her free will just to keep her identity safe! It looks as if book '2's star prophecy about the re-birth is coming to past! Will Eric's premonition come to past that evening and what new information does Gideon/Narsus want to share with Mabel about her destiny? Keep reading to find out in chapter 6! Next chapter: Eric's perfect night quickly goes downhill and a surprise appearance by two heroes are made, which links the future to the present! Stay tuned!

Here is the code for the hint for next chapter: 19-5-5 25-15-21 9-14 20-8-5 19-20-1-18 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14! (Decoding is optional as next chapter will explain it all!)

**Review Please!**

(A/N: Please check my profile for the latest update as it is very important!)


	6. The Rebirth!

Chapter 6: The ReBirth!

'Eric's Date plans have hit a snag with Pacifica showing up at the parlor instead of Mabel! Will Mabel get away from Gideon/Narsus in time to still meet up with Eric?'

_Previously_

Standing on the porch of the shack, Mabel sighs and looks back at the door.

"Sorry Dipper, but I have to do this without you." Mabel says, now turning to her watch and noticing the time reads 7:10pm. "You maybe my protector, but this is something I have to solve on my own without you getting in the middle of it!"

Stepping off the porch, Mabel begins making her way towards the inner part of town, her destination being Gideon's house. Now reaching the street the boy's house is on, Mabel quickly makes her way towards the residence and runs up the door. Knocking on the solid white wood, it opens to reveal Gideon.

"Why Princess it's good to see that you stuck to our agreed meeting for the night." Gideon greets to the brunette, now giving her a glance over. "Might I add that you look absolutely delicious this evening."

"Cut to the chase Gideon!" Mabel snaps as she narrows her eyes at the boy. "Tell me what you know about my destiny and the Star Dimension!"

"Why of course Princess, come right in." Gideon replies. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. It's a good thing you showed up early tonight because we have a lot to cover and it could take all night."

Moving to one side, Mabel now walks in past Gideon with him stealing a glimpse of her backside. Now looking around the area to ensure she wasn't followed, Gideon spots no one and closes the door behind him.

_Currently_

"Ok tell me everything and don't leave a single detail out!" Mabel demands as Gideon takes a seat next to her on the living room couch.

"Patience my dear, patience." Gideon speaks, now handing Mabel a goblet filled to the rim with pitt cola. "For you."

Taking the glass from him, Mabel sets it down on the coffee table across from them. Who knows what that boy did to that drink while in the kitchen pouring her glass! He already knows her secret so she couldn't take any more chances!

"Start talking!" Mabel demands.

"Well Princess, I do know that you are the re-birth of Princess Mabellita of the Star Kingdom." Gideon begins. "You were captured by the cosmic guardians that were looking for the actual princess that slipped through their fingers centuries ago, mistaking you to be the real princess of the kingdom. However, thanks to the actual princess appearing to take back her home, it was revealed that you are the re-birth of her and that you have yet to discover your power so you can carry out the kingdom's legacy. It was to remain a secret until you discovered your power with the help of your brother, your sole protector, but your secret just so happen to slip out to lil ol' me. Ever since finding out, I've been ever so anxious to speak to you about it."

"After blackmailing me and making me miss a great date with a really great guy!" Mabel growls.

"I say it was for the best." Gideon calmly speaks as he takes a sip of his pitt cola. "Because of the identity that you hold, it is best if you didn't face him quite yet. After all, I wouldn't want to see you hurt because he didn't know which of you he was dating. These things do become pretty tricky and often confusing."

"But you haven't told me HOW you found out about my destiny and the star dimension!" Mabel stresses as she jumps to her feet, now towering over Gideon. "Where did you get this information and you better not tell me a birdie! You tell me right now who gave you this information or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Gideon challenges, now getting to his feet and matching eye level with Mabel. "You seem to forget _your highness_ who has the power over who here! I hold your destiny in the palm of my hands and at any point that I deemed it necessary, I will make sure everyone knows about you! Let's not forget also, if your secret is spilled, danger will befall you! Isn't that what the princess said as well? Danger will follow if your destiny doesn't remain a secret? Your brother is supposed to see to it that your transition into the Princess runs smoothly, but how can that happen when his dear sister is_ suffering_?! Suffering at _my hands_ at that?!"

Seeing the threatening look in the boy's eyes, Mabel now takes a seat back on the couch and shrinks a bit into the cushion. Seeing that he has regained control of the situation, Gideon reaches into the inside pocket of his suit's jacket and pulls out his '2' journal, handing it to Mabel.

"This has given me most of the answers, plus I was given a tip from an inside source." Gideon calmly answers as he takes a seat back on the couch. "That is all I can tell you for now."

With the book in her hands, Mabel's eyes have widen to the size of dinner plates. Her brother has a similar book with a '3' on it and they both thought his book was the only one in existence. Now seeing that Gideon has the second book has shocked her to her core.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." Gideon offers.

Opening the book, Mabel quickly jumps through the pages to find the area that talks about the Star Dimension. Now landing on it, she begins scanning the pages and notices that his book contains beginning information about the star dimension, but alot of information about the re-birth of the princess of the kingdom. Continuing to scan over the section, Mabel's eyes now land on the illustration of the prince and princess being separated by a blonde haired woman with an evil smirk on her face. Taking a closer look at the woman, Mabel could swear that woman looks like Pacifica!

"Pacifica?!" Mabel chokes out. "What is Pacifica doing in your book?"

"That could be her or it could be anyone." Gideon casually answers, taking another sip of his pitt cola.

"So you have this in your book, but this is not in my brother's bo—, I mean not listed anywhere else." Mabel says, quickly covering her previous words, hoping Gideon didn't catch what she was saying. "But from what I've seen, this couldn't have told you about my destiny! Now tell me how you know about Princess Mabellita, me as the re-birth, and the Star Dimension!"

"Your brother's book contains the information about the Star Dimension, but doesn't quite get in depth about it like mine does." Gideon speaks, his eyes now flashing a crimson, surprising Mabel. "Different volumes have different information."

"How….how do you know about my brother's book?" Mabel questions in a stammer, surprised that Gideon knows about her brother's '3' book and that his eyes changed before her very eyes.

"I have my ways." Gideon replies as he sets his empty goblet down on the coffee table. "Now that we have the preliminaries out of the way, I say we go on a little scavenger hunt to uncover this hidden ability of yours."

"But we can't!" Mabel voices, now jumping to her feet. "I don't know how or where I'm supposed to discover my power! I have to wait until I'm given a sign before I know the time is right!"

"Princess, princess, princess." Gideon lightly chuckles as he gets to his feet. "You are incredibly adorable, not to mention naïve. Short cuts were created for a reason and I know a short cut exist for this as well."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Mabel cocks an eyebrow at the boy as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"I see it's going to take more than just my word to turn you into a believer." Gideon replies. "Just follow me princess and I will show you that even this has a short cut."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Mabel refuses.

"That's fine." Gideon calmly speaks. "But I happen to know that your boyfriend will be wondering why his girlfriend stood him up for their date tonight and considering what I know, I will have _no _problem telling him all about his new girlfriend's _identity _once I just so happen to run into him on his way to see you tomorrow! I'm sure he will just _love_ learning everything about you!"

More blackmail! Taking in Gideon's words, Mabel feels her breathe once again hitch in her throat. If she didn't do what he wanted, he is sure to spill her secret to Eric!

"So are we going to have to do this my way or the hard way?" Gideon continues, a cocky grin appearing on his features.

Sighing in defeat, Mabel sadly nods. In order to get Gideon off of her back, she had to do what he wanted, no matter how much she didn't want to!

"I thought you'd see things my way Princess." Gideon expresses, now leaning over and placing a kiss on Mabel's right cheek. "Now come along as I have much to show you."

Taking her hand, Gideon begins towards the front door of the house with Mabel in tow. With her vision lowered to the ground, Mabel doesn't notice a dark mist appear over Gideon's snow white hair, the mist in the image of Narsus with an evil smirk on his lips.

Pizza Parlor

Eric is still in disbelief that Pacifica is standing before him and not Mabel.

"Pacifica, what are you doing here?" Eric asks once more. "Where is Mabel?"

"I have no idea where she is." Pacifica replies with a shrug, now approaching Eric and placing her arms around his neck. "But it is awful rude of her to not show up for her date, especially after all the trouble you went through just to make this date special for her."

Catching gazes with him, Pacifica's lips are now just inches from Eric's.

"But if I were your girlfriend, I'd never leave your side." Pacifica whispers as she lowers her eyelids.

"That's just it!" Eric hisses, removing Pacifica's arms from around his neck and putting distance between them. "You're not my girlfriend, Mabel is! Now tell me where she is!"

"I told you I don't know!" Pacifica answers. "But she is-"

Pacifica's sentence is interrupted by the smell of the meat tacos catching her nose. As if the smell was turning her head towards them, the blonde turns to the counter and spots two plates of meat tacos with all the toppings and next to them, a double chocolate cake with cinnamon icing. Staring at the food as if she were falling in love, Pacifica's eyes change to taco symbols.

"Are those meat tacos?" Pacifica asks as she slowly begins walking towards the counter. "I love meat tacos. I dream about meat tacos."

"Yes they are, but they aren't for you!" Eric replies, now grabbing ahold of the girl's left arm. "I need you to stop avoiding my question and give me the answers that I want!"

Pacifica is brought out of her trance and turns to Eric.

"How many times are you going to ask me that before you realize my answer will remain the same?!" Pacifica replies, her answer unchanging. "Why is it that you waste your time with a girl like that anyway? I can tell she is not your type! I'm more your type and considering that you shop at Couture, we're a perfect match."

"You better take that back right now!" Eric threatens. "You have no right to talk about Mabel that way!"

While the two are continuing to argue, Dan now arrives in the area and spots Eric with the blonde.

"Eric, what's going on here?" Dan asks, now eyeing Pacifica and getting both of their attention. "Who is this? This isn't your girlfriend!"

"That's because this is Pacifica." Eric replies, stepping back from Pacifica. "The girl I _wasn't_ expecting for tonight!"

"Hi, I'm Pacifica." Pacifica introduces herself to Dan, who angrily eyes the girl. "My great-great grandfather founded this town and since it appears that Mabel won't be coming tonight, there is no reason for those tasty meat Tacos to go to waste."

"Eric, do you want me to handle this?" Dan offers.

"No, I'll take care of it." Eric calmly replies to Dan. "But do one thing for me. Have Pierre stop the music since the wrong guest arrived tonight!"

"That I can do." Dan replies, giving Pacifica one more disgusted glance before walking off.

"You know all of that food is going to go bad if someone doesn't eat it." Pacifica says, now taking a seat at the table.

"Someone will eat it and as soon as _Mabel_ shows up, she'll enjoy the dinner that I had made for her." Eric stresses, as he takes a seat at the table as well.

Now spotting Mabel's picture against the vase of roses, the blonde's attention is then drawn to the wrapped bracelet box sitting in front of her picture. Grabbing it, Pacifica haphazardly unwraps the gift and opens the bracelet case, now spotting the twenty four carat gold sapphire encrusted tennis bracelet. Seeing the sapphires makes the blonde's eyes swell with excitement.

"Oh my goodness!" Pacifica begins. "This bracelet is gorgeous! I can't believe you bought this for her!"

Sighing in frustration, Eric snatches the gift from the blonde's hands and closes the case.

"Yes I bought it for her and it isn't any business of yours!" Eric snaps. "Pacifica, you have no business here! I want you to leave, _now!_"

"But if I left, you would be all alone." Pacifica persists. "And I simply couldn't do that to you. You went through all of this trouble for Mabel only for her to stand you up so as long as I'm here, why not just enjoy this together."

"Mabel didn't stand me up because I know _you_ had something to do with why she isn't here!" Eric growls. "Dipper was right about you all along! You were just digging for information only to show up and ruin my date! How can you live with yourself being the person that you are?!"

"Simple." Pacifica simply replies. "I'm rich and I look like this. I can't possibly see why you're dating Mabel, but if you were dating me, you'd have it all. One hot girlfriend, all the money in the world, and unlimited happiness."

Leaning forward on the table, Pacifica's gaze catches with Eric's angry gaze.

"I guarantee you'll be _very_ happy!" Pacifica stresses. "However, happiness and money are only a few perks to dating me. There is much, much more."

As Pacifica continues droning on about her list of 'perks', Eric's mind now tunes her out with Mabel now entering his mind.

"_Mabel, where are you_?" Eric mentally asks himself as he slouches in the seat of the booth.

Gravity Falls Forest

Having left Gideon's house, the two have made their way to the forest.

"Why are we out here?" Mabel asks as Gideon continues pulling her deeper and deeper into the forest.

"You'll see soon enough my dear." Gideon calmly answers.

Continuing to pull Mabel further into the forest, the two now arrive at the Size Altering crystal growing grounds with Mabel's eyes widening at the sight of the gargantuan crystals shooting out of the ground while paying no attention to the smaller ones at the base of the grounds.

"Here we are." Gideon speaks as he turns to her and notices that her attention is caught by the shimmering crystals.

"These crystals…." Mabel begins, her mouth hanging open from the sight of the jewels. "They are beautiful!"

"Yes they are quite break taking aren't they?" Gideon says with a chuckle, now turning her face to his gently with their gazes catching. "But there is something even more breath taking and you're about to find out what that is very soon."

Confused by Gideon's explanation, Mabel watches as the chubby boy leans down and plucks a small crystal from the base of the ground with his bare hand. With it tightly gripped in his chubby hand, a dark smoky mist now surrounds the crystal, further confusing Mabel. The mist around the crystal now dissipates with Gideon turning to Mabel with a smirk.

"For you my dear." Gideon speaks, now placing the crystal in Mabel's right hand.

"What am I supposed to-" Mabel begins, but her sentence is interrupted by a sudden dizzy feeling washing over her. Still holding onto the crystal, a golden light now surrounds the chocolate haired girl as her current outfit is transformed into her star kingdom attire with crystal slippers and crown included. The light disappears to reveal to Gideon a transformed Mabel. Seeing this causes the boy's smirk to widen.

"Just what I was hoping would happen." Gideon says, now taking the crystal from Mabel.

Now looking herself over, Mabel whips her attention to Gideon, shock evident in her eyes.

"Gideon, what happened to me?!" Mabel nearly screams. "Why am I dressed like this?!"

"Because your transformation and power has been uncovered, Mabellita." Gideon replies, an evil chuckle escaping his throat.

Tightening his grip around the crystal, a stream of golden light now trails off of Mabel and streams into Gideon via the crystal. Feeling herself becoming considerably weak, Mabel falls to her knees and draws in a breath.

"What…what..is..happening to me?" Mabel questions, her voice shaky from the weakness. "I feel….weak all of a sudden."

"It's just a side effect of your transformation." Gideon replies as he places the crystal in his suit jacket pocket. "Once you are used to it, like any side effect, it'll wear off."

"I was supposed to do this on my own!" Mabel breathes. "Not like this! This doesn't feel right!"

"Well as I said, these things have shortcuts." Gideon reiterates. "And I just saved you the trouble of waiting to make the discovery on your own. You can thank me at any time."

Feeling the weakness suddenly wear off, Mabel's clothing now changes back to her pink print heart sweater, pink headband, purple skirt, white socks, and black flats. Getting to her feet, Mabel catches a glimpse of her clothing and notices that she is no longer dressed in her star kingdom attire, but is now wearing the outfit she picked out.

"Now that the discovery has been made, I want to officially test out your new found abilities." Gideon begins. "I want you to meet me at my residence tomorrow around 4-ish so we can see just how strong your power really is."

"No, this has to stop here!" Mabel says in a panic. "You saw what my transformation did to me! If we test my power without it being the right time, there is no telling what will happen to me!"

With no words spoken to the brunette, Gideon reaches into his suit jacket pocket and pulls out the crystal containing what little power he syphoned from Mabel during her transformation, bringing it into the girl's view. With her view on the crystal, she suddenly feels light headed as the jewel shimmers from what little power is inside it.

"Let me run this by you really quickly." Gideon begins, his expression now changing to a devious one. "I have complete control over your destiny as of right now! If I ever deem it necessary, I will drain you of every bit of your power without a second thought so it would be within your best interest to cooperate with me if you want to carry out the star legacy like you are supposed to! Of course if I were to drain you of your power, you'd be nothing more than a royal paper weight who will be just seconds from meeting her end!"

"My end?!" Mabel questions, her eyes now becoming half lidded from the dizzy spell. "You don't mean?!"

"Where all angels like you go to rest!" Gideon finishes her thought. "I'm sure you can figure out what I'm trying to say!"

Putting the crystal back into his jacket pocket, Mabel's dizzy spell now wears off with her regaining what little balance she lost.

"So about 4pm then?" Gideon asks once more.

Catching with the chubby boy's gaze, Mabel sadly nods.

"Excellent." Gideon deviously cheers. "Now go on home and get some rest for tomorrow, you'll need plenty of it."

Turning on her heels, Mabel slowly begins walking away as tears now appear in the corner of her eyes. Turning to her watch, she notices that the time reads 8:49pm. For the time she spent with Gideon, it is too late for her to make it to the date with Eric as she is sure he has left the parlor by now. With the image of a disappointed Eric now entering her mind, Mabel lightly shakes her head. With what she is already dealing with, seeing the disappointment in his eyes is the last thing she wants to think about.

"_I'm sorry Eric." _Mabel mentally speaks. "_I tried to see you tonight, I really did. Please forgive me."_

The tears that have surfaced now flows down her rosy cheeks with Mabel beginning to cry silently to herself as she continues making her way home. With Mabel out of sight, Gideon's eyes flash crimson.

"And this is where it begins." Gideon speaks in Narsus's voice as he pats his suit pocket containing the crystal. "I'll be back to myself in no time flat and it's all thanks to you princess."

Turning on his heels, Gideon now begins making his way back home.

Pizza Parlor

Pacifica has managed to get ahold of the meat tacos that were set aside for Mabel and Eric for the evening. Eric didn't bother to stop her as he thought letting her have those would shut her up, but to no avail, it hasn't. If anything it has given her more motivation to keep talking!

"I know my mother will just love you." Pacific continues, now pushing Mabel's empty plate aside having finished the four tacos that sat atop the dish. "You have very great taste in clothes, jewelry, and you know just how to treat a lady. Even if you are dating someone with no fashion sense!"

With each word that leaves the blonde's mouth, Eric can feel his nerves fraying by the second. Even though his mind has tuned the blonde out, somehow her words are still managing to find their way into his ears.

"And speaking of no fashion sense." Pacifica continues rambling on. "How could you date someone whose only source of clothing is the clothes she makes herself? That is just so incredibly tacky! She doesn't wear the most up to date fashions, her hair is a thick mess, and don't let get me started on her shoes!"

Something in Eric gives way, which causes the boy to release a growl which matches that of a mountain lion. Quickly getting to his feet, Eric slams his hands on the table and narrows his eyes at Pacifica.

"I have _had_ it with you talking badly my girlfriend like she's nothing!" Eric yells, surprising the blonde. "I can care less about her being into the latest fashion or that she isn't rich! Those things are superficial just like _you_! I didn't want to believe Dipper when he said that you are nothing but a trouble maker and that your only aim is to make others miserable, but now that I see that for myself he couldn't be more right about you! You are nothing but a superficial blonde airhead that thinks she runs this town when the only thing you're running is your mouth!"

Leaning forward on the table, Eric's gaze now locks with the shocked Pacifica's.

"_Now if you don't tell me where Mabel is, this will be your last meal_!" Eric growls.

The surprised blonde now drops the taco that she was going to devour and slinks into the cushion of the booth.

"I told you already." Pacifica speaks. "I don't know why she isn't here."

"Then I'm going to go find her myself!" Eric speaks in a venomous tone. "And if you are the reason why she isn't here, you _will_ regret it!"

With the bracelet already in hand, Eric places it into his pants pocket and makes a b-line for the door. Bolting through the doors of the parlor, Eric is suddenly stopped by a premonition hitting him.

Premonition

_At the crystal growing grounds in the forest, a young boy wearing a blue suit and whose snow white hair is sitting in a mound at the top of his head is standing over a weakened Mabel. She is on her knees and is panting heavily as a stream of golden light is trailing from her and towards the boy as he glows with a golden halo around his form. _

"_Don't worry Princess, it'll all be over soon." The boy chuckles as the golden light is continuing to surround him. _

"_Eric….please..help..me." Mabel pleads as she now collapses to the ground unconscious. What little light is surrounding her is transferred to the boy in the blue suit. _

_His form now falls away to reveal a dark figure with the features __of a __white mustache, bushy white eyebrows, black beady eyes, snow white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, a staff with a crystal ball sitting at the zenith in the right hand, and a mouth that is formed in a devious smirk appearing in his place. The figure now begins to laugh manically as an unconscious Mabel lies in front of him._

End of first premonition/Second Premonition

_Eric and Mabel are in front of the crystal growing grounds and are standing two feet apart from each other. Mabel's vision is turned towards the ground while Eric is staring directly at her, the expression on his face being distressed. _

"_Mabel please talk to me!" Eric pleads. "I've never seen you act like this before! You know you can tell me anything! Please just talk to me!"_

_Mabel now turns her vision towards Eric with hot tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Seeing the sad expression on the girl's face further concerns Eric as he approaches her. Putting his arms around her, Mabel pushes Eric away and steps back from him. _

"_No, don't!" Mabel screams as her tears begin flowing heavier. "Just don't touch me!"_

"_Mabel, what is the matter with you?!" Eric questions while trying to keep his patience under control. "Why are you acting this way?!"_

"_You wouldn't understand, which is why I'm breaking up with you!" Mabel yells as she breaks into a heavy sob. "Now just leave me alone!"_

_Turning from him, Mabel now runs away into the forest leaving a confused and frustrated Eric behind._

"_MABEL COME BACK!" Eric screams after her as he now breaks into a run after her._

End of second premonition

Now reconnecting with reality, Eric draws in a breath. Having already had more than two premonitions, Eric now knows something is trying to be relayed to him.

"Mabel is in some kind of trouble!" Eric speaks. "I keep having these thoughts about her being distressed which means I am being told something! I have to get to the bottom of this before something really bad happens to her! I'm coming Mabel, just hang on!"

Removing his suit jacket, Eric begins towards the Mystery Shack.

Star Dimension (Star Kingdom)

King Mordecai and Queen Mabellita are sitting in the palace study going over the paperwork for the repair budget for the east and west wings of the kingdom.

"Something about this just doesn't add up!" Mabellita expresses as she calculates the figures for the budget for the sixth time. "While the money is there, these two lines are absolutely absurd! Mordecai, did you bother to check the background of this contractor?"

"Of course I did Mabellita." Mordecai answers, now taking a seat in front of her on the couch. "He has the most positive reports in this dimension."

"Well, something about his figures aren't adding up." Mabellita replies, now running her hands through her hair. "He is charging us two times more than what was estimated! I'm sorry honey, but we can't go with him. We're going to have to go with someone else for this job. I simply can't do business with him."

"But he is all that I could find at the very last minute." Mordecai says. "But if you would prefer someone else, then I'll go make a few phone calls."

"Thank you honey." Mabellita smiles to her husband.

Returning the smile, Mordecai now reaches for her hand and believing he grabbed it, the king's hand now grips the couch. Confused by what he is actually touching, Mordecai looks down and notices that his hand has gone right through Mabellita's with his eyes widening as he now notices why. Seeing the shocked expression on Mordecai's face, Mabellita becomes confused.

"Mordecai, what's wrong?" Mabellita asks.

"Mabellita, for some reason, I can see right through you." Mordecai quickly replies.

Confused by her husband's explanation, Mabellita looks down and notices that the right side of her body has become transparent. Her eyes now become the size of dinner plates as she jumps off the couch.

"Mabellita, what is happening to you?!" Mordecai asks in a panic.

A million thoughts are racing through the queen's mind as to what could be causing this, but one thought in particular now stands out to her.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel!" Mabellita nearly screams as she whips her attention to Mordecai.

* * *

Indeed the present is linking to the future! Thanks to Gideon forcing Mabel to discover her transformation and power before her time, it is affecting Mabellita! Considering he made another appointment to test Mabel's new powers, something awful can possibly happen to the Queen! What will that be exactly? Keep reading to find out in chapter 7! Next chapter: Eric races against time to find Mabel while Mabellita takes every precaution to prevent from disappearing forever!

**Review Please!**


	7. Danger Zone!

Chapter 7: Danger Zone!

'Mabel was forced by Gideon/Narsus to uncover her power and transformation, thus affecting Mabellita in the future of the Star Prophecy! With the ripple effect in play, can the dangerous effects be reversed in time?'

_Previously_

Now reconnecting with reality, Eric draws in a breath. Having already had more than two premonitions, Eric now knows something is trying to be relayed to him.

"Mabel is in some kind of trouble!" Eric speaks. "I keep having these thoughts about her being distressed which means I am being told something! I have to get to the bottom of this before something really bad happens to her! I'm coming Mabel, just hang on!"

Removing his suit jacket, Eric begins towards the Mystery Shack.

Star Dimension (Star Kingdom)

King Mordecai and Queen Mabellita are sitting in the palace study going over the paperwork for the repair budget for the east and west wings of the kingdom.

"Something about this just doesn't add up!" Mabellita expresses as she calculates the figures for the budget for the sixth time. "While the money is there, these two lines are absolutely absurd! Mordecai, did you bother to check the background of this contractor?"

"Of course I did Mabellita." Mordecai answers, now taking a seat in front of her on the couch. "He has the most positive reports in this dimension."

"Well, something about his figures aren't adding up." Mabellita replies, now running her hands through her hair. "He is charging us two times more than what was estimated! I'm sorry honey, but we can't go with him. We're going to have to go with someone else for this job. I simply can't do business with him."

"But he is all that I could find at the very last minute." Mordecai says. "But if you would prefer someone else, then I'll go make a few phone calls."

"Thank you honey." Mabellita smiles to her husband.

Returning the smile, Mordecai now reaches for her hand and believing he grabbed it, the king's hand now grips the couch. Confused by what he is actually touching, Mordecai looks down and notices that his hand has gone right through Mabellita's with his eyes widening as he now notices why. Seeing the shocked expression on Mordecai's face, Mabellita becomes confused.

"Mordecai, what's wrong?" Mabellita asks.

"Mabellita, for some reason, I can see right through you." Mordecai quickly replies.

Confused by her husband's explanation, Mabellita looks down and notices that the right side of her body has become transparent. Her eyes now become the size of dinner plates as she jumps off the couch.

"Mabellita, what is happening to you?!" Mordecai asks in a panic.

A million thoughts are racing through the queen's mind as to what could be causing this, but one thought in particular now stands out to her.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel!" Mabellita nearly screams as she whips her attention to Mordecai.

_Currently_

"Mabel!" Mabellita panics. "Something is happening to Mabel in the present that is affecting me right now!"

"What is happening to her that is affecting you right now?" Mordecai inquires, confused by his wife's explanation.

"Someone spilled Mabel's secret about her destiny." Mabellita replies as she begins calming herself down. "When that happened, whoever spilled her secret forced her to uncover her transformation and power. If that process isn't done by Mabel herself when the time is right, it will affect me in this time considering that I'm just an older version of her."

With Mabellita continuing to fade away, Mordecai rushes to his desk and grabs the blue prints of the kingdom. Rushing back to Mabellita, the king stands behind her so he can at least see the outlines of her frame.

"Mordecai, what are you doing?" Mabellita asks in confusion.

"With you fading, but the outline of your body still being somewhat visible, I will be able to see you against this midnight blue background." Mordecai explains. "Continue with what you were saying."

"Alright." Mabellita simply says, cocking an eyebrow at her husband. "So with Mabel's secret spilled and her destiny uncovered, the ripple effect of what is happening to her in the present was able to reach me here in the future."

"So is there anything we can do from here to keep you from disappearing forever?" Mordecai inquires, his tone full of worry. "I don't want my love to fade away! It took me a long time to muster up the courage to tell you how I feel and ask you to marry me! And I'm not just talking about after we defeated Narsus! I don't want you to leave me! There has to be something we can do!"

"First and foremost, panicking won't do us any good." Mabellita replies. "Secondly, all is not lost as there is something that will reverse this process completely."

"Tell me and I'll do it!" Mordecai volunteers with a wide smile appearing on his face. "I'll do anything to keep you here with me forever!"

"Unfortunately, this is something neither of us can do from here." Mabellita says, Mordecai's expression now changing back to worry. "The one who spilled Mabel's secret has to be the one to make things right. Once that happens, the ripple effect will be reversed, thus stopping me from fading away in this future."

"How will that happen?" Mordecai inquires.

"It is in the star prophecy." Mabellita answers. "And if the prophecy is carried out to its fullest by Mabel, despite any setbacks, the one who spilled the secret and who must make it right will be revealed to them."

"So what happens now?" Mordecai simples asks.

"We wait." Mabellita replies. "That's all we have left, but we can't dwell on the negative of the situation. Let's try to focus on this problem being resolved soon. This is Mabel and I know she will make sure her destiny is carried out flawlessly."

Turning around, Mabellita reaches her right hand out to take her husband's. In an attempt to grab it, her hands goes right through his.

"Hey, here's a positive about this situation." Mordecai speaks up, his expression lightening up. "At least you can walk through walls now. That way you don't have to waste time opening doors."

Hearing her husband's joke, Mabellita crosses her arms across her chest, narrows her eyes at her husband, and sighs. Seeing the queen's expression makes Mordecai's smile fall.

"What?" Mordecai asks. "Too soon?"

Mystery Shack (Present Time)

"Mabel will you unlock this door?!" Dipper yells in frustration, having tried hard to get his sister out of the room since she returned home and locked herself in. "You have been crying non-stop since you got home! Will you tell me what is wrong with you?!"

"No! Now go away!" Mabel screams with a heavy object now hitting the door from the inside and frightening Dipper. "You wouldn't understand! None of you would! Just leave me alone!"

"You wouldn't know if you don't give me a try!" Dipper screams back. "You can't stay locked in there forever! I sleep in there too you know! Now open up!"

"NO!" Mabel screams. "GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Leaning against the wall next to the door frame, Dipper sighs in frustration.

"Every other kid gets a dog, a cat or even a hamster, but me, I got a sister." Dipper mumbles to himself. "Thanks so much mom and dad."

"I see she is still held up in there." Stan's voice speaks to Dipper. Now turning to in front of him, Dipper spots Stan in his night clothes and with a hot cup of tea. "Just what happened on that date?"

"I don't know, she won't talk to me about it!" Dipper replies, his temper still flared. "She keeps yelling for me to leave her alone and to go away. I wonder what happened myself as Eric would never be the kind of guy to hurt her. He seems way too nice for that."

"Well whatever happened, just try to calm her down." Stan replies. "I hate it when a woman cries. It brings about this heavy feeling in my chest and it takes a while before it disappears."

"It's called an emotion gruncle Stan." Dipper corrects the older man. "It bothers you when a woman cries."

"If that's what happens." Stan shrugs.

Just then, the door bells rings at the forest entrance of the shack.

"I'll go get that." Stan says. "Just try your best to calm her down."

Nodding to his uncle, Stan now proceeds down the stairs to the door.

"Mabel, please open the door." Dipper tries once again. "Listen, I may not know what you're going through right now or how you feel, but I'd like to help you if you give me the chance."

Mabel's heavy sobbing has stopped as silence now falls on the area.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Dipper continues. "I just really want to help you and it pains me when you are sad and crying like now. I don't like to see you in pain like this. I really want you to talk to me, but if you would rather come to me in your own time, then I can respect that. I just really want to help."

"Dipper, tell Mabel her boyfriend is here!" Stan shouts up the stairs to the boy.

"Mabel, Eric is here." Dipper repeats.

"I don't want to see him!" Mabel's weak voice calls out. "Tell him to go home!"

"Mabel, he could be here for something important." Dipper calmly replies. "Just please come out and see him."

Not getting a response from her, the shuffling of feet are now heard approaching the door. With the turn of the knob, an overwhelming sad Mabel now emerges from the room and catches with Dipper's gaze. From what Dipper notices, the corner of Mabel's eyes are red and her normally groomed hair is a mess in the area where her headband sits.

"He won't understand." Mabel weakly speaks. "I know he won't."

"I know he will." Dipper nods, still confused at what his twin is saying. "Eric will understand, trust me and if he doesn't, you know I will."

Turning her gaze from her twin's, Mabel proceeds down the stairs slowly with Dipper watching on as she walks out of sight. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Mabel notices Eric, a look of concern spread across his features.

"Hi Mabel." Eric softly speaks. "Can we talk outside?"

Nodding, Mabel follows Eric out the door and shuts it behind herself as the two stand on the porch.

"Mabel, what happened tonight?" Eric begins, his tone gentle. "Pacifica showed up at our date instead of you. Did something happen? Are you ok?"

With no words spoken, Mabel wraps her arms around herself and turns her gaze from his.

"Mabel, if something is wrong, I would like to know." Eric continues. "Why didn't you show up tonight? Did something happen? Please tell me what's going on."

"I can't." Mabel finally speaks, her gaze still turned away from his.

"Mabel, I would like to help you." Eric says. "I am your boyfriend and what hurts you hurts me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this, I can't tell you this." Mabel softly speaks.

Approaching her, Eric attempts to pull the girl into a hug for when Mabel pulls away from him.

"No, just don't." Mabel raises her voice, her gaze now catching with his. "Please don't touch me!"

"Mabel, what is going on with you?" Eric asks, doing his best to keep his temper under control. "I've never seen you act this way. Please talk to me."

"You won't understand, I know you won't." Mabel replies. "So I can't tell you what's wrong."

"Yes you can Mabel." Eric says, slightly raising his voice. "When we began dating, I said I'd be there for you through better and worse. Right now something is eating away at you and you won't tell me what that is. You will never know what I understand until you tell me what is going on. I'm worried about you so please talk to me."

Tightening her arms around herself, Mabel now turns her attention back to Eric and sighs as tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to break up with you Eric." Mabel confesses. "I have to do this, I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those dreadful words leave Mabel's mouth, Eric can swear he felt his heart drop in his chest. He can't believe what he is hearing!

"Wait, why?" Eric asks as he takes a step towards Mabel with her taking a step back. "Why are you breaking up with me? I swear if I did anything to hurt you, I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. Just give me the chance."

"No, I can't!" Mabel nearly screams as her tears begin flowing harder. "I just can't!"

Breaking into a full blown sob, Mabel now runs into the shack and slams the door behind her, right in Eric's face. From outside, he can hear her footsteps run up the stairs.

"Mabel?" Eric calls out to her. "Mabel?"

Not getting a response, Eric releases a sigh as he takes the bracelet case out of his pocket. Bringing it into view and opening it, Eric sadly gazes at the piece of jewelry.

"But I still love you." Eric whispers.

Closing the bracelet case, Eric stuffs it back in his pocket and turns on his heels to begin making his way home. Stopping in his tracks, Eric turns back towards the shack one last time.

"Whatever is going on with you Mabel, I'm not letting you go without a fight!" Eric declares. "I have to know what's going on and I know just who to call to find out what I'm looking for!"

With his goal in mind, Eric begins making his way back to his hotel.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

Staring into his vanity mirror, which has been turned into a scrying mirror by Narsus, Gideon/Narsus has witnessed Mabel's break up with Eric and is smiling with delight at the event.

"Everything is going according to plan." Gideon speaks in Narsus's voice as he pats his suit jacket pocket containing the crystal. "The princess and her true love have been successfully separated and with her "protector" none the obvious about what is going on, this world is as good as putty in my hands! It's only just a matter of time!"

An evil chuckle now escapes from the chubby boy's throat with the chuckle now escalating into full blown maniacal laughter that is echoing through the room.

That Next Day (Eric's Hotel Suite Bedroom)

"So Pacifica arrived at the parlor instead of Mabel?" Dipper inquires. "I knew she was prying for information for a reason, but neither of us told her where the date would be held at. How did she find out?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Eric replies. "But when she arrived, not only did she push up on me, but she tried to eat the dinner I had prepared specially for Mabel! I did give it to her later in hopes of keeping her quiet, but that didn't happen. After trying to get the answer out of her as to where Mabel is, I came to the shack to talk to Mabel and she just broke up with me! I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to make her dump me. She wouldn't even let me hug her! I've never seen her act that way before. I'm really worried about her Dipper."

"Mabel has been acting rather oddly lately and even I'm wondering what is going on with her." Dipper replies. "She is never one to hide things from me or even lock herself in a room for hours at a time. She will go into sweater town for hours at a time, but never lock herself in a room."

"Sweater town?" Eric curiously inquires.

"It's just her way of escaping reality when something is bothering her." Dipper answers. "That's all."

"Well something is bothering her and I wish she would tell me what it is." Eric continues. "But I need to tell you something that's been happening to me lately and whatever you do, please don't tell Mabel about this. I believe this is in connection as to why she broke up with me."

"You have my word." Dipper nods in agreement.

"Lately, I've been having these premon-" Eric begins, but is cut off by a premonition suddenly hitting him and causing him to space out.

Premonition

_In the forest clearing, Mabel's ankles are shackled to the forest clearing's floor and she is dressed in her star kingdom attire. The look of distress is spread across her features with her hands clasps together._

"_Eric, you have to have to defeat Narsus and rescue me!" Mabel pleads. "The future depends on our ability to carry out the Star legacy!"_

_As if trying to reach out for the princess, a dark shadow now appears in front of Mabel, completely blocking her from Eric's vision. The features of the shadow now fill in to reveal Narsus. _

"_If you want to get to the princess, you'll have to get through me first!" Narsus challenges. "And trust me that will be no easy task! This world is as good as mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"_

_Breaking out into maniacal laughter, Gideon now splits from Narsus's image as the two laugh maniacally side by side. _

End of Premonition

Returning to reality, Eric catches with Dipper's gaze and notices that the young pines is staring at him with great confusion.

"Hey Eric, are you ok?" Dipper asks, still confused by the boy's sudden spacing out.

"Yea, I've just been having these thoughts, more like visions lately and in each of them, Mabel is distressed in some way." Eric begins explaining. "And each time she's been in these visions, she's wearing this sparkling blue dress, a diamond crown, and clear high heel shoes. When we ran into Pacifica on the way back from the jewelry store and I shook her hand, I had a vision about her being the reason Mabel is hurt. The vision I just had, Mabel was wearing the outfit again and told me I must defeat Narsus and the future depends on our ability to carry out the star legacy. What is that and who is Narsus?"

Having taken in everything Eric has said, Dipper immediately recognizes what is going on and reaches into his vest for his '3" book. Having read about the Star Dimension in his journal and after being there in person, there was nothing mentioned about premonitions or someone else being involved in the prophecy with Mabel, but he believes he has the answer to what Eric has been experiencing.

"Eric, I need to show you something that may be able to help you." Dipper begins as he jumps to the section about the Star Dimension and sets the book down in front of the boy. "What you're about to read will shock you, but it should give you the answers you're looking for."

With the journal open in front of him, Eric begins looking over the first page with his now wide eyes landing on the picture of the princess that closely resembles Mabel. Picking the book up off the desk, Eric brings it closer just to make sure he is not imagining the image.

"Mabel?!" Eric asks in shock.

Forest (Crystal Growing Grounds)

Gideon is admiring the shimmering crystals as he waits for Mabel's arrival to the area.

"These are just too beautiful for words." Gideon sighs contently.

Continuing to gaze at the crystals, the sound of feet shuffling through the leaves on the ground of the forest now catches his ears, him knowing right away who has arrived.

"It's about time you arrived." Gideon sternly speaks as he turns around to see Mabel standing a foot from him. "I was starting to be believe that I was going to have to go get you myself, but now that you are here, I hope you are ready for what I have planned for you today."

"I'm not and we can't do it!" Mabel begins. "Gideon, something horrible can happen to me or even this town if we continue with this! Listen to me when I say we have to stop this now while we have the chance!"

With no words spoken, Gideon removes the crystal from his suit pocket and approaches Mabel with it clutched in his chubby right hand.

"I have big plans to dominate this world and I'm not going to let you stand in my way!" Gideon yells in Narsus's voice.

Hearing the voice that Gideon spoke in causes the chocolate haired girl to take a step back, her remembering right away what Dipper's journal said about the guardians using those close to the princess to get to her minus the power orbs this time.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel manages to speak. "Narsus is controlling you! The crimson eyes, the crystal, forcing me to discover my transformation and power, everything! He is using you as a host to get to me! Gideon, you have to fight him off! You can't let him control you! He's dangerous!"

Closing his eyes, Gideon begins hysterically laughing, this time in his own voice. Continuing to laugh hysterically, Narsus now splits from Gideon as the two laugh side by side. Bringing their hysterical laughing fit to a halt, they both turn their attention back to the frightened Mabel.

"Now that you made that discovery, I can't let you leave!" Narsus and Gideon say in unison. "It is a shame, however, that your prince charming won't have the chance to say good bye to his beloved!"

Like a puppet master holding the strings, Narsus raises his right hand into the air, with Gideon mimicking his actions. The crystal enclosed in the boy's hand now shimmers with Mabel being transformed into her star kingdom attire. Suddenly feeling weak, Mabel's legs give way under her with her collapsing to the ground on her back. Her body now glows with a golden light with more of her power being streamed to the crystal in Gideon's hand.

Watching as Mabel's power is being transferred to the crystal brings a hysterical smile to Narsus and Gideon's face.

"I just love it when Christmas comes early!" Gideon and Narsus speaks as he and Narsus now rejoin as one.

The princess's power stops streaming into the crystal with a golden halo now forming around Gideon, his hysterical smile widening from the power surge.

"It won't be long before this world is mine!" Gideon screams in delight. "Now, time to test my new golden gift!"

Placing the crystal back into his suit jacket pocket, Gideon opens the palms of his hands towards the sky, a stream of golden star light now shooting into the heavens from his palms. The golden star stream now collides with the sky with the sky quickly darkening, and a dark swirling vortex now appearing above the forest.

"Better than I imagined it." Gideon says, continuing to hysterically smile.

Laying across from him is an unconscious Mabel, her body now glowing a faint golden.

Eric's Hotel Suite (Bedroom)

"So Mabel is the princess of this Star Dimension?" Eric continues as he paces about the room still in shock at what he read. "And that is her official outfit? So that would explain all the visions I've been having about her wearing that outfit and about the dark shadow, Narsus, who has appeared in the visions with her along with what looks to be Pacifica. He's one of the guardians who mistook her for the actual princess of that dimension."

"That would explain it." Dipper nods.

"So why couldn't she just tell me this?" Eric asks, now turning to Dipper. "I would have listened and even understood her. I'm not the guy she took me for if she had of told me. She didn't have to hide it from by breaking up with me. I still care deeply about her and I'll do anything to get back."

"Despite going against my better judgment on this, I do believe I know of a way for you to do just that." Dipper replies. "And when I reunite you two, don't tell Mabel I had anything to do with this. I told her that I'd stay out of her personal life."

"Got it!" Eric nods. "So what's our first move?"

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Eric, both boys are suddenly slung to the floor as if gravity pulled them down.

"What just happened?" Eric questions, as he begins trying to lift himself off the ground, but finds that he can't. "Why can't I get off the floor?"

Dipper, who attempts to pull himself up, also finds that he can't get to his feet.

"I wish I knew because I can't get up either." Dipper replies a he continues trying to get to his feet, but fails. "It feels like gravity gave away right under us!"

"How is that possible?!" Eric questions in frustration, now attempting to roll onto his back, but finds out that he can't. "Gravity is a law of nature and can't be defied!"

Now turning to Eric's bedroom window, Dipper spots a sight that causes his eyes to widen.

"I think I know how it just became defied!" Dipper voices.

* * *

Not only has Gideon taken more of Mabel's power, but has officially defied the laws of Gravity! And poor Mabel! She can't do anything to stop this maniac! Now that she knows who has been controlling Gideon and with Eric now caught up to date about the Star Dimension and Princess, things can only get more interesting from here! Now that Eric is tuned in with his premonitions, will one hit him in time to inform him of what is going on with Mabel currently? Keep reading to find out in chapter 8! Next chapter: Gravity isn't the only law that gets defied as Gideon/Narsus has more tricks up his sleeve using Mabel's power! Stay Tuned!

**Review Please!**


	8. Wrath of The Fates!

Chapter 8: Wrath of The Fates!

'Gideon has siphoned more of Mabel's power and created a black hole in the heavens, ultimately defying the law of gravity! What's going to happen now?'

_Previously_

Eric's Hotel Suite (Bedroom)

"So Mabel is the princess of this Star Dimension?" Eric continues as he paces about the room still in shock at what he read. "And that is her official outfit? So that would explain all the visions I've been having about her wearing that outfit and about the dark shadow, Narsus, who has appeared in the visions with her along with what looks to be Pacifica. He's one of the guardians who mistook her for the actual princess of that dimension."

"That would explain it." Dipper nods.

"So why couldn't she just tell me this?" Eric asks, now turning to Dipper. "I would have listened and even understood her. I'm not the guy she took me for if she had of told me. She didn't have to hide it from by breaking up with me. I still care deeply about her and I'll do anything to get back."

"Despite going against my better judgment on this, I do believe I know of a way for you to do just that." Dipper replies. "And when I reunite you two, don't tell Mabel I had anything to do with this. I told her that I'd stay out of her personal life."

"Got it!" Eric nods. "So what's our first move?"

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Eric, both boys are suddenly slung to the floor as if gravity pulled them down.

"What just happened?" Eric questions, as he begins trying to lift himself off the ground, but finds that he can't. "Why can't I get off the floor?"

Dipper, who attempts to pull himself up, also finds that he can't get to his feet.

"I wish I knew because I can't get up either." Dipper replies a he continues trying to get to his feet, but fails. "It feels like gravity gave away right under us!"

"How is that possible?!" Eric questions in frustration, now attempting to roll onto his back, but finds out that he can't. "Gravity is a law of nature and can't be defied!"

Now turning to Eric's bedroom window, Dipper spots a sight that causes his eyes to widen.

"I think I know how it just became defied!" Dipper voices.

_Currently_

With the black hole open in the darkened sky, fierce lightening is now rippling through the clouds, some bolts of lightning harshly striking the ground in random areas around the town. At Lake Gravity Falls, a lightning bolt now strikes the center of the lake with massive waves beginning to splash around in the body of water. The waves suddenly change to thirty story walls of water with a whirl pool now opening up under the waves, matching that of the black hole that is looming in the sky overhead. The waves in the lake dissipate with the whirl pool now swirling violently out of control.

Mermando, who is enjoying a swim in the lake, now notices the whirl pool and can feel himself beginning to be pulled towards the underwater typhoon. Quickly darting away from the whirlpool, the merman begins swimming as fast he possibly can away from the swirling pool of death to avoid being pulled inside.

High winds at gale force ten and above have kicked up and are beginning to overturn anything that isn't held down in the town from cars to mail boxes to even people. If Armageddon had a particular look, this would be it!

Northwest Mansion

Oblivious to what is taking place outside of her window, the blonde is going through her endless list of outfits in her walk in closet. According to her, once Mabel and her family are out of Gravity Falls for good, she wants to look her absolute best when she gives the news of their departure.

"Ok, which outfit would look good with my new pink jimmy chous?" Pacifica asks herself as she continues going through her wardrobe. Now picking out a hot pink halter top and skirt duo, she shakes her head in disgust.

"Definitely not!" Pacifica objects. "What was I thinking when I bought this?!"

Putting the outfit back in the closet, Pacifica continues going through her clothes and now finds an outfit to her liking, a pink and purple halter top skirt duo.

"You will do just fine." Pacifica nods with approval. "This outfit just screams 'I have good news to share!' "

Smiling with approval, the blonde now walks out of her closet and is heading for her bathroom to change for when she is suddenly pulled down to her pink/purple bedroom carpet.

"What the heck just happened?!" Pacifica growls, feeling her body being pulled down to her carpet. "I don't remember seeing anything I could have tripped on so what happened?!"

Trying to sit up so to see if by chance she did trip on something random in her room, Pacifica finds that she can't move any part of her body including her head.

"Why can't I move?!" The blonde fumes as she continues trying to pull herself up. "I swear if that slacker of a maid didn't come in here to clean like I _specifically_ told her to, she is FIRED! I don't care what my parents have to say about that!"

Continuing to try to pull herself up, the blonde is then lifted to her ceiling, with the black hole now reversing gravity.

"Ok, this is not funny anymore!" Pacifica screams. "Whatever is doing this is seriously ticking me off! I have some good news to share and I can't look my best while delivering it if I'm stuck to my ceiling!"

Trying to pull herself off of her ceiling, Pacifica now kicks her left foot in front of her and notices that the left heel on her brand new purple jimmy chou is busted.

"NO! My brand new shoe!" Pacifica screams. "My brand new expensive shoe is broken! These heels were expensive not to mention hard to find! These are irreplaceable!"

Beginning to kick frantically to free herself from her ceiling, the blonde now turns to her bedroom window and notices that the sunny sky the day started out with has dramatically changed to a deadly dark with a storm raging through the area. Seeing a large bolt of lightning strike past her window causes the blonde to flinch.

"Ok, I did not see that coming." Pacifica calmly speaks. "According to the forecast, It wasn't supposed to rain for another few days. So what's this about?"

Continuing to focus on the raging storm outside of her window, Pacifica is now released from her ceiling and falls face first on her bed with her hangered outfit falling onto her back. Lifting herself up and pushing her long blonde strands out of her face, Pacifica immediately grabs her cellphone from her nightstand and begins dialing a number.

"I better check in and make sure Gideon is sticking to our arrangement." Pacifica says, now putting the phone to her ear. "I have a gut feeling that he is not sticking to his half of the agreement! If he so much as botches any part of this plan, he is toast!"

Eric's Hotel Suite (Bedroom)

Having been tossed around by the interchanging gravity themselves, Dipper and Eric are now laying in separate areas of the bedroom. Dipper is lying face first on the bedroom carpet with his book lying next to him and Eric is lying half way on his bed on his stomach, the upper part of his body hanging off of the bed. The younger pines now sits up and grabs his head as he begins rubbing it.

"I feel like I was just put through a blender." Dipper lightly whines as he continues rubbing his head. "A really rough one with sharp blades."

"Tell me about it." Eric replies, now pulling himself into seating position. "I wonder what caused that."

Remembering moments ago about the black hole that he spotted outside of the window, Dipper gets to his feet and rushes over to the window. With his head poking out of the window, the younger pines now gets a full view of what is taking place outside. The swirling black hole in the sky above is being accompanied by a bad storm with high winds and intense lighting minus the rain. A lightning bolt now strikes the ground in front of the window, which causes Dipper to jump back from the window. Eric joins his side and notices for himself what is taking place outside. Spotting the swirling black hole in the sky, Eric's eyes widen at the sight.

"Dipper, what is that?" Eric questions, now turning to the boy. "I want to say I'm not seeing that, but it's a bit hard when I am actually seeing it!"

"It's a black hole Eric." Dipper simply replies.

"I know that!" Eric frantically replies. "But what is it doing there?! That's not normal! You only see those in science fiction movies!"

"Nothing in this town is normal." Dipper says, now turning to Eric.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric continues, his voice still frantic from seeing the black hole. "Do you mean to say that things like that happen all the time here?"

"Eric, you've only been in Gravity Falls for two weeks." Dipper begins. "The things that you think aren't possible actually are, especially in this town."

Turning his gaze away from Dipper's, Eric approaches the bed and plops down on it.

"Now what I'm I going to do?" Eric lightly bellows. "First, my girlfriend breaks up with me and doesn't tell me why and now a black hole appears out of nowhere! What else could go wrong today?"

Hearing the last part of Eric's sentence, Dipper flinches. When asking a question such as that in a town such as Gravity Falls, a manifestation of that question normally comes at a ghastly price!

"Um Eric, I don't think you want an answer to that question." Dipper says. "Remember when I said that what you think isn't possible is, especially in this town? Questions like that one will surely be answered in the most bizarre way possible!"

"What else could happen Dipper?!" Eric asks as he gets back to his feet. "The one woman I truly loved is out of my life for no logical reason and now, out of the blue, a black hole mysteriously appears in the sky! Nothing else could possibly go wrong to make this day any better!" (Sarcasm hint)

Having said that, Eric is now hit a premonition, which cause shim to stiffen up and space out.

Premonition

_In front of the crystal growing grounds, Gideon is grinning evilly as a golden beam of light is shooting into the sky from the palms of his hands. The beam of light is shooting straight into the center of the black hole while a violent storm is raging through the area. _

"_Once this world is mine, the first thing on my agenda will be to get rid of those blasted Pines forever!" Gideon declares. "And once her family is out of the way, Mabel and I will finally live happily ever after! Not even that boyfriend of hers will be able to stop me from making her my queen!"_

_As the storm rages on, an unconscious Mabel is laying across from him still dressed in her star kingdom attire. A close up of her face is shown and from what is seen, the healthy rosy color of her skin is now changing to a ghostly pale as her body faintly glows a golden halo. _

End of Premonition

Dipper noticed Eric has spaced out and is now trying to get the boy's attention by waving his hand in front of his face while calling out to him.

"Eric." Dipper calls. "Earth to Eric! Hello Eric!"

Eric now snaps back to reality and turns to Dipper.

"I just had another one." Eric speaks. "Another one hit me."

"A premonition?" Dipper asks.

"Yea and Mabel was in it again, this time she was unconscious and her face was pale." Eric reveals. "Thankfully she wasn't hurt, but she was with this guy who is wearing a blue suit and has tall white hair. Some sort of energy was emerging from his hands and was colliding with the black hole in the sky. This isn't the first time I've had a premonition with him in it and a severe storm was raging around him and Mabel."

"Gideon!" Dipper concludes, having heard the description. "I should have known he was behind this the entire time! Where there is trouble of this magnitude, you can always find him behind it! I even bet he was behind why Mabel came home crying the night of your date with her!"

"I wondered about that myself." Eric replies. "I thought you two had a fight or something."

"Not a chance." Dipper corrects him. "Throughout the time Mabel and I have lived, we can fight all day and night and no matter what, I always end up losing."

"And I even bet he is behind why Mabel broke up with me!" Eric adds in as his temper begins flaring up. "If he is behind why, I'm going to make him pay dearly for that!"

"So in your premonition, what else was happening?" Dipper curiously questions. "Outside of what you told me already."

"Well there were big shiny crystals in the background." Eric explains. "And Gideon was saying something about becoming king of the world, eliminating Mabel's family, and marrying Mabel so she can be his queen, which will only happen over my dead body!"

Taking in everything Eric is saying, Dipper's mind connects the dots with a realization now hitting him.

"Eric, your premonition just gave us the lead that we need to cap this mystery." Dipper begins. "Think about it: The black hole in the sky was created by Gideon accompanied by the bad storm which was no doubt something he created as well. What Mabel is doing there I'm still fuzzy on, but whatever the reason, she is involved in the twisted plan that he schemed up!"

"Ok how do you explain the giant crystals in the premonition?" Eric inquires. "I've had another premonition with those very same crystals in it and haven't been able to make sense of why I saw them."

"Those are the size altering crystals." Dipper replies, revealing yet another secret of the town. "Those are located in the center of the forest and where you find those, you will certainly find Mabel and that deranged psychopath!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" Eric says. "I have a life to save as well as take away! That tall haired maniac will pay for involving my Mabel in his deranged plans and the only one who will be marrying her will be me!"

"Let's move!" Dipper commands.

Grabbing his '3' book, Dipper and Eric head for the door. Exiting the hotel suite, the boys now run to the open elevator and run inside with Eric pressing the first floor button. The doors close with the elevator proceeding to take the two to the first floor when it suddenly begins shaking and then abruptly stopping. Holding tightly onto the rail inside the elevator car, Dipper turns to Eric.

"Ok, what just happened?" Dipper asks, with Eric turning to him. "And tell me that what I am thinking happened actually didn't."

"I want to say it isn't happening." Eric replies as he presses the first floor button continuously hoping that the elevator will respond. "But I'm afraid it is!"

Seeing that the elevator isn't responding, Eric backs away from the buttons and towards the back of the elevator with Dipper and takes a deep breath as he grips onto the railing.

"This isn't happening." Eric calmly speaks, now turning to Dipper. "Mabel is out there with him while we're stuck in here. This isn't happening right now! It can't be!"

Both boys now swallow the lump in their throats before screaming: WE'RE TRAPPED!

Gravity Falls Forest

The destructive storm conjured up by the black hole is continuing to rage on with Gideon using Mabel's power as the catalyst to keep the violent weather system going. Across from him, a sleepy groan can be heard with Mabel now opening her eyes. Noticing how blurry her vision is, the chocolate haired girl begins focusing her blurry vision on her surroundings so to get a beat on where she is and what is going on around her.

Continuing to focus her vision, her vision now becomes clear with her eyes quickly widening at the site of the black hole above her. Whipping her head to the right, she now spots Gideon and notices a golden beam of light is shooting into the black hole from the palms of his hands. Keeping her eyes on the golden beam, Mabel immediately recognizes that to be her power that he syphoned from her.

"My….power!" Mabel weakly speaks. "No…I have…to stop him!"

Summoning what strength she can muster, Mabel begins trying to lift herself off the ground, but feels that she is too weak to move a muscle. Determined not to let even an overwhelming weakness stop her, Mabel continues trying to lift herself to her feet, but fails at the task. With her body extremely weak from having her power syphoned, Mabel lies back down and sighs in defeat.

"He syphoned so much of my power that I'm too weak to stop him." Mabel concludes as sadness comes over her. Closing her eyes, several tears now escapes down her pale cheeks.

"_How can I carry out the star legacy if I'm too weak to protect it?" _Mabel says to herself as several more tears escapes from her eyes._ "I'm sorry Mabellita, I know you were counting on me to carry out the star legacy but I let you down. I'm very sorry."_

Star Dimension (Star Kingdom Throne Room)

Mabellita is sitting on her throne and is watching as Mordecai frantically paces back and forth in front of her. With the queen continuing to fade more and more by the minute, Mordecai can't stand not being able to help her.

"There has got to be something we can do!" Mordecai speaks as he continues pacing back and forth. "That I can do! I can't stand by and let you fade away! I just can't!"

"Mordecai, I told you there is nothing either of us can do from here." Mabellita calmly speaks to the frantic king. "We just have to trust that Mabel will carry out the legacy that has been bestowed upon her. I have faith in her that she can do it."

"Mabellita will you listen to yourself right now?!" Mordecai nearly screams as he whips his attention to her. "If Mabel was doing her job, you wouldn't be in the condition you are in right now!"

"Mordecai cool it!" Mabellita speaks, her tone a bit higher than before. "You need to be a little bit more patient! Now when you were training me to discover my powers on earth, wasn't there a few snags that I hit along the way? Didn't I mess up a few a times when discovering my destiny?"

"Well yes, but-" Mordecai answers, but is cut off by Mabellita continuing her argument.

"That's my point." Mabellita continues calmly, now getting to her feet and walking up to Mordecai. "There isn't such a thing as perfection when it comes to handling a large task such as what Mabel is facing. You are overlooking one fact, she is me and you know how stubborn I am. So whatever she is facing, she will overcome it, especially with help from Dipper. He is her royal protector and while I didn't have my brother to protect me, I had you. So please Mordecai, trust me when I say that Mabel will reach her full potential. I know she will and you have to trust that she will too."

Beaming a sweet smile to her husband, Mordecai's frustrated expression now changes to determined.

"I'm crossing over!" Mordecai informs her. "They need help and I'm just the one to do it! Don't try to stop me!"

"Mordecai, you can't cross the space-time continuum by yourself!" Mabellita argues. "Are you nuts?! Time travel magic is far too dangerous to do alone! You will _not_ attempt that by yourself and that's an order!"

"Watch me!" Mordecai argues back. "Mabel and Dipper need my help and the only way to save you is to help them out! I'm crossing over and _that's final_!"

"Mordecai, you are seriously going to mess with the timeline if you step over into their dimension!" Mabellita continues arguing with her husband. "Narsus nearly ruined everything by bringing Mabel here not too long ago! If you're worried about me fading away now, think about what would happen to me if you interfered by helping them! Listen to me when I say do not attempt to cross over!"

Brushing off his wife's warning, Mordecai places his hands together with them now glowing a golden halo. Slowly pulling them apart, a small portal now forms in front of him. With the mouth of the portal growing wider, crackling blue electricity now emerges from the portal and begins electrocuting Mordecai. Falling to the floor, Mordechai begins thrashing around while screaming in agony.

"NO! MORDECAI!" Mabellita screams.

* * *

Oh no! Things are starting to fall apart for our heroes! Gideon is using Mabel's power to gain control of every weather system on earth, Eric and Dipper are trapped in an elevator, and now Mordecai is suffering for attempting to cross dimensions! This doesn't look good in the least! Will Dipper and Eric ever escape from the elevator to save Mabel? And will Mabellita be able to reverse the star portal Mordecai summoned so he could cross dimensions in her condition? Keep reading to find out in chapter 9! Next chapter: Things take an interesting turn as a hidden piece of the Star Prophecy is revealed to the king and queen, thus giving them a bigger picture on what is happening in Mabel and Dipper's dimension! Stay tuned!

**Review Please!**


	9. Star Light!

Chapter 9: Star Light!

'Mordecai tempted the fates by attempting to cross dimensions! Will Mabellita be able to reverse what he set in motion?'

_Previously_

"I'm crossing over!" Mordecai informs her. "They need help and I'm just the one to do it! Don't try to stop me!"

"Mordecai, you can't cross the space-time continuum by yourself!" Mabellita argues. "Are you nuts?! Time travel magic is far too dangerous to do alone! You will _not_ attempt that by yourself and that's an order!"

"Watch me!" Mordecai argues back. "Mabel and Dipper need my help and the only way to save you is to help them out! I'm crossing over and _that's final_!"

"Mordecai, you are seriously going to mess with the timeline if you step over into their dimension!" Mabellita continues arguing with her husband. "Narsus nearly ruined everything by bringing Mabel here not too long ago! If you're worried about me fading away now, think about what would happen if you interfered by helping them! Listen to me when I say do not attempt to cross over!"

Brushing off his wife's warning, Mordecai places his hands together with them now glowing a golden halo. Slowly pulling them apart, a small portal now forms in front of him. With the mouth of the portal growing wider, crackling blue electricity now emerges from the portal and begins electrocuting Mordecai. Falling to the floor, Mordechai begins thrashing around while screaming in agony.

"NO! MORDECAI!" Mabellita screams.

_Currently_

With her condition worsening by the minute, Mabellita is unsure of what she can do to reverse the portal and help her husband without worsening her state of being further. Watching as the portal is getting wider and wider, a solution now comes to the queen with her debating with herself if performing the risky solution will do any harm to her, let alone drain what energy she has left. Seeing the agony her husband is in, the look of determination crosses her face, the decision to perform the risky solution having been decided.

"Hang on Mordecai!" Mabellita says to her husband, despite her words falling on his painful ears.

Closing her eyes, Mabellita places her hands in front of her, a golden halo now forming around her open hands. Despite her transparent state, droplets of sweat now form above her brows as Mabellita begins concentrating her thoughts on the task. The golden halo around her hands now glows brighter as the mouth of the portal begins wavering wildly. Mabellita begins to slowly bring her hands together, the mouth of the portal shrinking with each inch the queen's hands are coming together. Continuing to pull her hands closer together, Mabellita claps her hands together with the portal now closely completely and winking out of existence. Feeling herself becoming light headed, Mabellita falls to her knees and pants heavily, the task having drained a good percent of her energy.

"I don't care how many times I perform that." Mabellita expresses through her panting. "It's still draining."

Now looking ahead of her, Mabellita notices a tattered Mordecai laying in front of her. Having been electrocuted by the portal, Mordecai's clothes are badly singed and in some areas, completely torn apart. His official Star Kingdom royal jacket has been damaged the most, a large rip in the fabric in the area of his chest catches Mabellita's eye first. Continuing to observe her husband, she notices that the right sleeve of his jacket has been completely torn off while his pants and the remainder of his jacket are badly singed. Coughing, Mordecai now gets into seating position and turns to Mabellita, the look of regret evident in his eyes.

"I reversed it." Mabellita speaks. "It drained a lot of my energy, but I reversed it."

"I guess I really stepped in that didn't I?" Mordecai replies.

"You said it!" Mabellita agrees, now getting to her feet despite still feeling drained from closing the portal. "Why would you go against me when I told you not to do it?"

"I just really wanted to save you Mabellita." Mordecai explains. "And crossing over was the only way to do so. I wanted to see what Mabel was doing that is leading to what is happening with you now. I guess I acted too impulsively."

"You think?!" The queen snaps. "Mordecai, you like me, read the royal scriptures after our wedding about time travel across dimensions, especially alone. It takes the both of us, not just you, not just me, but the both of us! You could have gotten yourself killed if I hadn't stepped in when I did! And no telling what reversing that portal would have done to me considering what condition I'm already in! It was risky, but I was willing to do it for you."

"Thanks a lot Mabellita." Mordecai thanks her as he gets to his feet. Looking himself over, the large rip in his jacket across his chest catches the king's attention. "Yea, I've got to be more careful and I just got this jacket dry cleaned!"

"As I said already, Mabel has to overcome the obstacles herself so to fulfill the legacy of the Star Prophecy." Mabellita begins explaining once more. "While this is quite devastating for you and I both as to what is happening to me, we just have to be patient and have faith in her."

Sighing, the king now nods in agreement. Just as Mordecai opens his mouth to express his thoughts about the situation, he suddenly stiffens up and spaces out, a premonition now hitting him.

Premonition

_The throne room of the Star Kingdom is destroyed with the bodies of the castle servants sprawled about the room's floor. The throne chairs for the king and queen are in ruins and a fire can be seen roaring in the castle corridor, burning through the walls of the kingdom. Queen Athura is lying on the floor unconscious as Polara stands over her with a golden ball of light in her hands. _

_"I finally have it!" Polara speaks, her evil grin spread across her features. "I finally have the queen's power and now, nothing will stop me from ruling this dimension!"_

_With her eyes glued to golden orb resting between her hands, Narsus now appears as he begins approaching Queen Athura and Polara. Reaching the two, Narsus kneels next to Queen Athura body and bows to Polara. _

_"My queen." Narsus speaks, Polara now acknowledging him. "I have completed the task as you asked. The Athura kingdom's defenses are completely down and the king has been disposed of."_

_"Excellent." Polara speaks as she turns her vision back to Queen Athura's power. "With both rulers down and now that I have the queen's power, I can finally begin expanding my kingdom while rebuilding this dump! I may just pave over it if it fits my remodeling scheme."_

_"But your highness, what about the princess?" Narsus asks. "Surely she will come back to this dimension to reclaim it one day."_

_"I'm not the least bit concerned about her." Polara replies. "I'll burn that bridge when we come to it, but until then, I have another job for you." _

_"Anything my queen." Narsus obediently says. _

_"You and Cyrus will occupy this kingdom for the time and do whatever you can to locate the princess." Polara commands. "And once you have her, she is to perform a ritual that will link the fourth dimension of earth and this dimension together permanently. After which she is to be sacrificed! Do we have an understanding?"_

_"Absolutely my queen." Narsus agrees as he gets to his feet. _

_"Perfect!" Polara nods. "Now, it's time I got back to my kingdom and put this little beauty on display."_

End of Premonition

Snapping back to reality, Mordecai turns towards Mabellita and notices that she is staring at him with a confused gaze.

"Mordecai, I've been calling you for the past five minutes." Mabellita expresses. "Are you ok? You suddenly spaced out on me."

"I had a premonition." Mordecai reveals.

"About?" Mabellita asks.

"Polara." Mordecai replies. Having let that name escape from his mouth, Mordecai notices his wife's eyes widen upon hearing that name.

"Did you say Polara?" Mabellita asks, her expression now changing to serious. "As in _Polara Northstar_?"

"Blonde hair, evil smirk, bent on dimension domination." Mordecai expands. "I had a premonition about her being behind why your parents were killed."

Turning her vision from Mordecai, Mabellita turns her back to him as she begins shaking her head. At least, that's what Mordecai thinks he sees considering how transparent his wife is currently.

"I knew it." Mabellita finally speaks. "I knew it and should have seen this coming."

"Honey, what are you saying?" Mordecai asks with concern.

"When my parents hired Narsus as a top guard in our kingdom, I knew that he still had ties to the Northstar kingdom!" Mabellita answers, now turning back to Mordecai. "I tried to warn my mother, but she just wouldn't listen. My father knew something was off about Narsus after he worked for our kingdom for a while and was the only one who believed me, but to give my mother the benefit of the doubt, he agreed that Narsus was indeed going to protect us the moment he was given his position."

_Flashback_

_Young Mabellita and her parents are in the Kingdom's study while King Athura interviews Narsus for the royal guard position. Mabellita is clinging to her mother as she watches her father talk to Narsus. _

_"I'm sorry to hear about your recent departure from the Northstar Kingdom." King Athura says. "It sounded as if they really didn't need the help from you after all."_

_"Yes, parting is such a sweet sorrow." Narsus replies with a nod. "But I couldn't let my past affect my future and the moment I got word that you and your lovely wife were looking for a top guard for your kingdom, I knew I could once again do what I loved the most."_

_"Well you are ambitious which is something I always look for in a guard." King Athura agrees with a smile. "It shows you have drive and that's a very good quality to possess. Well with everything in order, welcome to the Athura kingdom Narsus. You start tomorrow."_

_"Thank you King Athura!" Narsus replies with excitement. "I will not let you down! I promise."_

_Getting to their feet, Narsus and King Athura now shake hands._

_Narsus now shakes hands with Queen Athura while flashing the young Mabellita a smile. Not being sure of the stranger that her father just hired, Mabellita clings tighter onto her mother._

End of Flashback

"I just knew Narsus couldn't be trusted." Mabellita continues. "And the moment I overheard him talking to his so-called ex-employers, I knew our kingdom was headed for trouble. Being young, there wasn't much I could do to convince my parents otherwise."

Flashback

_Young Mabellita is chasing her blue ball that happened to have gotten out of her reach. Continuing to chase it, the ball and the young princess now stops at the entrance of the kingdom corridor. Just as the girl leans down to pick up the ball, the princess now catches the sound of a male voice speaking to someone. Continuing to listen, Mabellita recognizes the voice to be Narsus and he is talking to someone inside the corridor. Pressing her ear against one of the double doors, Mabellita now eaves drops on Narsus's conversation. _

_"Yep, everything is going according to plan." Narsus speaks. "He couldn't wait to hire me. They were more desperate than I thought."_

_"Just remember our deal." Polara's voice can be heard replying. "You will strike when I give you the word."_

_"Don't worry, I didn't forget about our plan." Narsus replies. "They won't even know what hit them when I'm done with them!"_

_"Perfect." Polara evilly chuckles. _

_The sounds of high heel shoes begins walking off in the distance with the corridor doors opening, Narsus now spotting the young princess. Looking down, he spots her blue ball and leans down to pick it up. Gripping the round blue orb, Narsus now holds it out to Mabellita with a smile. _

_"I believe this is yours." Narsus sweetly speaks to Mabellita, the young girl now taking the ball from him._

End of Flashback

"I knew Narsus still had ties to the Northstar kingdom!" Mabellita reveals. "He just pretended that he had no ties to them so to infiltrate ours until Polara told him when to strike. Plus she and my mother were rivals for my father once."

"Really?" Mordecai wonders. "How?"

"From the story my parents told me is when her and my father met, my father immediately fell in love with my mother." Mabellita begins. "Queen Polara became jealous that my dad chose my mother over her and did everything she could to get his attention, but he didn't want anything to do with her considering the bad reputation of her family. So once my father proposed to my mother, Polara did everything she could to come between them, including trying to kill my mother. After my mother and father got married and I was born, Polara swore vengeance on the Athura kingdom, which ultimately lead to the invasion. It all makes sense now, but I just knew all along in my gut that Narsus was not to be trusted."

"I guess that was why I had a premonition about Polara instructing Narsus to locate you." Mordecai says as he begins scratching the back of his head. "But if my memory recalls, when Mabel, Dipper, and everyone else was here not long ago, there was a young blonde one with them who resembles Polara exactly. I worry that she will cause trouble for the group and everyone must be warned about her."

"We can't interfere Mordecai." Mabellita sternly replies. "You almost got yourself killed trying to cross over before and next time you might not be so lucky. We just have to believe in Mabel. After all, she is me, which means she will do everything in her power to fulfill her destiny. She is the rebirth and the only one who can carry out the legacy with the help of her royal protector."

"I guess you're right." Mordecai replies with a sigh. "Now are you sure you don't want to take advantage of being invisible? I mean there is alot that you can do."

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, Mabellita now turns her back to him and begins walking away.

"Mabellita, come on!" Mordecai calls after her. "I was just joking honey, come back!"

With Mabellita continuing to walk away, Mordecai now runs after her.

Eric's Hotel Elevator

Dipper and Eric are still gripping the railing of the elevator car with Dipper beginning to hyperventilate.

"We can't be stuck in here, we just can't!" Dipper voices through his heavy pants. "I'm claustrophobic! We have to find a way out of here!"

"Relax Dipper." Eric calmly speaks to the pines boy. "We're going to get out of here soon. Just trust me when I say that. This is one of the finest hotels in town and they have some of the best repairmen this building has to offer. All we have to do is call them and we'll be out of here in no time flat."

Releasing the railing and approaching the elevator buttons, Eric now presses the call button with it sparking wildly. Jumping back, Eric returns to the back elevator car with Dipper.

"Ok, that didn't work." Eric says, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I was sure it was going to work, but it didn't."

"Now what do we do?" Dipper asks as he turns to Eric. "We can't stay stuck in here! We have to save Mabel before something terrible happens to her!"

"I'm aware Dipper." Eric replies, panic now surfacing in his voice. "We now need a plan B since calling for help is out."

"And what will that be again?" Dipper asks, his voice full of panic.

"That's what I'm try-" Eric begins, but is cut off by a premonition suddenly hitting him.

Premonition

"_Ok, I came here to tell you that your 'precious' Mabel is a princess." Pacifica spills. "Not only that, she has a new boyfriend. Some guy with black hair."_

"_Of course Mabel is a princess." Gideon smiles. "She certainly is mine, but who is this new boyfriend of hers?"_

"_I'm getting to that, just listen." Pacifica continues. "After dealing with that brother of hers, we all ended up in this weird place called the Star Dimension. We met an older version of Mabel who is a princess and sometime later, Mabel will turn into her. She even marries this guy named Mordecai or something like that in the future. She is supposed to have this power she discovers and no one is supposed to know she has this secret or else she and the town will be in danger. But I can't stand that freak and would love more than anything to be rid of her and her entire family!"_

"_So why did you come to me and tell me this if that was to be kept a secret?" Gideon inquires cocking an eyebrow._

"_Because I know you have psychic powers and you can use those same powers to force Mabel to discover hers and even force her to use them to get rid of her family!" Pacifica replies with a devious smirk. "Maybe use mind control to convince her that if she doesn't discover her powers soon, bad things will happen to her! There are dangers that are supposed to befall the little one if her secret gets out. Well, now that the beans have been spilled, I can't wait to see her pitiful face as she begs for mercy! Poor little princess Mabel, she and her entire family is suffering because of her and there is nothing her 'protector' could do to help her! I'm pretty sure you can see to this without bringing those dangers to my town. After all, I have to reign from somewhere."_

"_Her protector?" Gideon questions. "Who's that?"_

"_Her doofus brother." Pacifica scoffs. "According to the princess, Dipper is supposed to be Mabel's protector until she discovers her transformation. Please, he couldn't save himself if his own life depended on it!"_

"_Ok, but you never got around to this new boyfriend of hers." Gideon reminds her. "What about him?"_

"_I saw her with a light skinned guy with jet black hair in the park on my way here." Pacifica replies with an eye roll. "He's really cute, so I think I'll take him for myself. Of course, once I drive a wedge between them, which won't be too hard. Once he sees me, I know he'll drop her like yesterday's fashion! No guy can resist the essence of that which is Pacifica Northwest."_

"_And what if that doesn't work?" Gideon wonders. _

"_Oh trust me it will." Pacifica gloats with confidence. "After he sees how cozy you and Mabel are, then he will have no choice but to come cry on my shoulder. So once I drive a wedge between them, I'll have him and you'll have Mabel to do whatever it is you want her for. I don't want to get sick thinking about it so don't say anything."_

* * *

"_Like I said, a little birdie." Gideon arrogantly replies. "But if you are anxious to discuss this in further detail, I'd like you to meet me at my place let's say around eight-ish tomorrow night? I'll be happy to tell you everything you want to know."_

"_Not a chance!" Mabel replies, shaking her head. "I have a date with my boyfriend at 7pm so whatever you have to say, you can say it right here and right now! I want to know how you know my secret and about the Star Dimension!"_

"_My darling Mabel." Gideon continues as he reaches over and strokes the loose bundle of chocolate hair that are hanging on Mabel's right shoulder. "You need to learn a thing or two about discretion and I want to show discretion about the information you are seeking. You do want to keep your secret just that, a secret and I just want to honor your wishes about privacy. However, let's not forget, your boyfriend doesn't know about your destiny. At least not yet! It'd be a real shame for him to find out that his girlfriend is a princess and an even bigger shame that his girlfriend didn't tell him something that important. So much for that trust you two share."_

"_No! He can't find out!" Mabel nearly screams. "He doesn't need to know anything about my destiny! At least not until I'm ready to tell him."_

"_Well then, if you want to keep your destiny a secret from him, then you'll want to meet me tomorrow night so we can discuss this further." Gideon persuades. "Trust me, it'll be worth your and his while if you did. So, is it a date?"_

"_Gideon, this is blackmail!" Mabel snaps. "You can't do this! You can't hold something like this over me!"_

"_Call it what you want princess." Gideon says, his voice trailing off into venomous whispers as he now runs his right index finger under her chin in a seductive manner. "But I guarantee that if you don't cooperate with me, I'll make sure your secret is leaked to that boyfriend of yours! I know a thing or two about relationships, one being that keeping secrets from someone you say you love is the worst thing you can do. It only leads to heart break and tears and your face is far too beautiful to be stained with tears of sadness. So I'm going to ask you one more time, is it a date or do I have to expose you for who you really are?"_

_Turning away from Gideon's gaze, Mabel lowers her vision to the ground and sighs in defeat. With Gideon already knowing her secret, the last thing Mabel needs is for someone else to find out, that someone else being her new boyfriend. He only knows her to be Mabel Pines, but for him to find out about something this major, who knows how he's going to react! From what it feels like, her destiny as Princess Mabellita is becoming more trouble than it's worth! Turning back to him, Mabel sadly nods. _

"_I'll meet you tomorrow night at 8." Mabel sadly agrees. "I'll just have to call Eric and tell him I can't make it."_

"_Good girl." Gideon replies with satisfaction, now leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on Mabel's left cheek. "So I'll see you tomorrow night then and don't be late."_

End of Premonition

Snapping back to reality, Eric's expression now changes to furious as the boy balls his hands into fists.

"You were saying something about a plan B?" Dipper asks once more.

"Pacifica!" Eric hisses.

"What does she have to do with coming up with a plan B?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"She and Gideon costs me Mabel!" Eric replies. "I just had a premonition that that blonde haired _witch_ revealed a deep secret about Mabel to him and then made a deal with Gideon to force her to discover her powers! And the two then made a plan to come between us! Mabel didn't show up to our date thanks to Gideon blackmailing her! That could also explain why she broke up with me!"

"That does sound like something Pacifica would do alright." Dipper comments. "And something Gideon would do as neither of them are above doing under handed scheming like that."

"She laughed and smiled in my face like she had done nothing wrong!" Eric continues fuming. "As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to make sure she pays for this!"

Continuing to fume, Eric doesn't notice a faint white light appear around his closed fists. The light is becoming brighter with Dipper now noticing the white halo around the boy's hands.

"Uh Eric." Dipper begins. "You might want to look down."

"And when I'm done with Pacifica, I'm going after Gideon next!" Eric continues fuming, completely ignoring what Dipper has to say. "Pig in a blanket has always been one of my favorite dishes since I was a kid!"

"Eric there is something different about you." Dipper continues trying to warn the Smith boy. "It's very interesting if you ask me. You might want to take a look at that man."

Feeling his temper reach its absolute boiling point, Eric shuts his eyes and raises his glowing balled up fists.

"No one comes between me and Mabel!" Eric growls. "NO ONE!"

Flinging his arms to their respective sides of his body, the elevator suddenly jolts which throws both boys forward against the closed doors. The doors of the elevator now flies open with Dipper and Eric falling onto the ground in a heap. Quickly sitting up, Dipper rubs his head and adjusts his hat.

"What happened?" Dipper questions as he begins looking around. "And where are we?"

Eric now sits up and looks around, immediately recognizing their surroundings to be the first floor of the hotel.

"We're on the first floor of the hotel." Eric speaks, continuing to look around. "But how? We were just…..The elevator was….how did..?"

"I think it has something to do with what's going on with your hands." Dipper points out.

"My hands?" Eric questions, now bringing his hands into his view and noticing that they are glowing a bright white. The boy's eyes widen at this sight. "Ok, I don't even know what's going on here."

"I think I have an idea, but before I get into that." Dipper begins as he clambers to his feet. "I think it's best that we go pay a certain blonde a visit first. I have a feeling that you will have a better understanding of what's going on after we see her first."

Getting to his feet as well, Eric now cracks a devious grin.

"Let's do it." Eric nods in agreement.

* * *

Well, how's that for an interesting back story? Now we know who was really pulling Narsus's and Cyrus's strings! It was Polara Northstar herself! And Mordecai couldn't have been more right about Pacifica as she has done more than cause trouble for the gang! But what was going on with Eric's hands? Could it be that he has uncovered a secret ability of his very own? Keep reading to find out in chapter 10! Next chapter: Eric and Dipper confront Pacifica and the mystery about journals 1, 2, and 3 are revealed! Stay Tuned!

**Review Please!**


	10. Metamorphosis!

Chapter 10: Metamorphosis!

'Eric's recent premonition has given him the answers he's been looking for while unwittingly uncovering one of his hidden Star dimension abilities! What's going to happen now?'

_Previously_

Feeling his temper reach its absolute boiling point, Eric shuts his eyes and raises his glowing balled up fists.

"No one comes between me and Mabel!" Eric growls. "NO ONE!"

Flinging his arms to their respective sides of his body, the elevator suddenly jolts which throws both boys forward against the closed doors. The doors of the elevator now flies open with Dipper and Eric falling onto the ground in a heap. Quickly sitting up, Dipper rubs his head and adjusts his hat.

"What happened?" Dipper questions as he begins looking around. "And where are we?"

Eric now sits up and looks around, immediately recognizing their surroundings to be the first floor of the hotel.

"We're on the first floor of the hotel." Eric speaks, continuing to look around. "But how? We were just…..The elevator was….how did..?"

"I think it has something to do with what's going on with your hands." Dipper points out.

"My hands?" Eric questions, now bringing his hands into his view and noticing that they are glowing a bright white. The boy's eyes widen at this sight. "Ok, I don't even know what's going on here."

"I think I have an idea, but before I get into that." Dipper begins as he clambers to his feet. "I think it's best that we go pay a certain blonde a visit first. I have a feeling that you will have a better understanding of what's going on after we see her first."

Getting to his feet as well, Eric now cracks a devious grin.

"Let's do it." Eric nods in agreement.

_Currently_

"Do I look like her keeper?" Pacifica snaps at the boys as she begins inspecting her nails. "Why would someone like me would ever want to keep up with _someone_ like her? I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm actually friends with her! That would bring my reputation in this town down and that is so not good for business!"

"Well if you were friends with my sister, at least you'd have some tact!" Dipper snaps at the blonde. "Now you did something to my sister and I want to know what! She has been crying non-stop, isolating herself, and even sneaking out at night! She isn't the same Mabel and I know you had something to do with why she is acting this way! Now speak up!"

Whipping her attention to Dipper, Pacifica releases a growl.

"Listen up Pines!" Pacifica begins. "If you keep demanding answers out of me about your _ridiculous_ sister, I will call security and have you escorted off this property in handcuffs! You got that?!"

"No, you listen!" Dipper begins, his temper equally matching that of Pacifica's. "If you don't-" Eric now steps in front of Dipper to try to be the voice of reason and potential referee between them.

"Ok you two." Eric speaks up. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. Now Pacifica, you can tell me. What has been going on with Mabel lately? She hasn't been herself and she broke up with me for a reason I have yet to find out. I really need to know what's wrong with her so please tell me if you know anything. I still care very much for her."

Quickly simmering down her temper, a sly smirk now crosses Pacifica's features as she approaches Eric and throws her arms around his neck.

"Why don't we just forget about Mabel and talk about us?" Pacifica suggests. "The offer is still on the table if you want unlimited happiness. After all, there's nothing standing in your way now so how about it?"

Quickly becoming disgruntled by Pacifica's passive attitude towards Mabel, Eric lightly growls.

"No thanks!" Eric sneers, now detaching Pacifica from himself. "I would rather be happy with my _girlfriend_ Mabel!"

"She broke up with you so she is no longer your girlfriend!" Pacifica argues.

"Well I still consider her such so I'm turning down your offer!" Eric firmly replies.

Angrily snorting, Pacifica grimaces at both boys.

"Fine!" Pacifica snaps. "Have it your way, but you will _never_ be as happy with her as you would have been with me! You just lost your pass to unlimited happiness! Now you two, off my property before I have you arrested!"

Stepping back into the door, Pacifica slams the door in their faces. Narrowing his eyes at the door, Dipper's mind begins going through numerous scenarios as to how he can make the blonde pay for one hitting on Eric and two, for not giving them the information they are looking for concerning Mabel!

"Boy, I should-"Dipper begins, but is cut off by Eric putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Eric calmly says to Dipper. "I know what I have to do."

"But we didn't get what we needed from her!" Dipper angrily replies as he turns to Eric. "I should kick in that door and shake the answers out of her!"

"Trust me, we won't be needing her." Eric smirks. "Remember, my premonitions told me just what I needed about why Mabel has been acting strangely lately, but most importantly, helped me plan how to get her back while putting Pacifica and Gideon in their places! I have a plan."

Turning from Eric, Dipper turns back to Pacifica's door briefly before turning away and walking off the porch with Eric in tow.

"Fine." Dipper sighs. "What's your plan?"

"Ok, here's what we are going to do." Eric begins, but before he is able to complete his thought, a sharp pain now shoots through his head which causes Eric stop in his tracks and grip his head.

Seeing the boy suddenly overcome with pain, Dipper is overcome with worry as he watches Eric falls to his knees while howling in pain.

"Eric, are you alright?!" Dipper asks, now approaching Eric, but is abruptly stopped by Eric holding his right hand out to him.

"Don't…come..any closer!" Eric hisses. "Just….stay..back!"

Obeying Eric's orders, Dipper takes a step back from Eric and watches as the boy wreaths in pain. The overwhelming headache now dissipates with Eric's head sharply shooting up with his vision becoming focused in front of him, his black eyes now changing to a ghostly minty green. A premonition now hits him.

Premonition

_In a starry mass of space, a red treasure chest appears and opens with journals 1, 2, and 3 now rising out of it. Stopping in mid-air, all three books are then jettisoned through the starry universe as if separated by dynamite. The town of Gravity Falls now appears with book 3 landing in the area of the forest in front of a downed tree. Dipper now arrives at the metal tree having hung up the signs that he was instructed to hang up. Discovering that the tree is indeed metal, Dipper opens up the tree panel and upon trying to get the controls to the old contraption to function, opens up a trap door in the ground instead. Turning around, Dipper proceeds to retrieve the book from its hiding space. Once in his hands, the book opens and immediately flips to the section about the Star Dimension._

_Journal 2 now lands on a desk right in front of a crude construct of the Mystery Shack and certain members of the shack. Opening, the book now jumps to the section that speaks about the Star prophecy with Gideon appearing over the book with a demented smirk on his face. Picking up the book, the chubby boy begins reading through the section, particularly the area that illustrates the prince and princess's separation with Narsus's dark shadow appearing over him. Narsus and Gideon now break into maniacally laughter simultaneously._

_Journal 1 now appears in Gravity Falls, but before the location of the book is revealed, the starry mass of darkness appears that brings the premonition to an end._

End of Premonition

Snapping back to reality, Eric immediately gets to his knees and turns to Dipper with a look of surprise on his face. Seeing the surprised look on Eric's face confuses Dipper. First he is howling in pain and now he's fine?

"The books!" Eric voices. "I saw the books and there are three of them!"

"What books?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"The journals!" Eric answers. "You have the third book right?"

"Yea, so?" Dipper replies.

"I know who has the second book." Eric continues. "But I don't know what happened with the first book as that was blocked from my premonition."

Dipper gasps in surprise as he pulls out his book 3.

"There are three of these?!" Dipper asks in surprise. "I thought mine was the only one in existence! So who has the second book?"

"Gideon." Eric simply answers. "And in it is the Star Prophecy! There is an area of the section that spoke about the prince and princess being separated by a woman with blonde hair. From the images in that section, the prince in the book looks like me, I know that princess is Mabel, and that blonde woman between us looks like Pacifica! Wait a minute! Recalling from my recent premonition, Pacifica and Gideon's plan was an exact re-enactment of the prophecy to keep Mabel from fulfilling her destiny! That was the basis for their plan all along! No wonder Mabel wanted to keep that a secret from me."

Having heard that Gideon has the second book, Dipper's brain has shut out the rest of Eric's explanation and sent the pines boy into shock! Not getting an answer from Dipper, Eric turns to him, notices that he has spaced out, and waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey Dip, did you get any of what I said?" Eric asks the spaced out boy. "Hello? Is anyone home in there?"

Not getting a response from him still, Eric grins with an idea hitting him on how to Dipper's attention.

"Wendy, I didn't know you followed us out here!" Eric voices with surprise. "Ok, I'll make sure Dipper makes it back home before dark."

Dipper now snaps out of his state of shock and begins looking around for the red-headed teen.

"Wendy! Where?!" Dipper asks, still looking around for the girl.

"I thought that might do it." Eric laughs. "Works every time."

"You know, it's not nice to use a man's weakness against him." Dipper firmly replies. "Wait, how did you know about my crush on Wendy?"

"Mabel told me." Eric answers. "She told me all about how much you adore the teen and your wish for the two of you to be together. I think it's pretty cool that you have a thing for an older woman. Not many guys have the guts to go after an older woman, but you do."

"Yea well, it's not as easy as you think." Dipper replies, the blush of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks. "But enough about that. What are we going to do about Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica? We never discussed a plan B."

"Right." Eric replies. "Well first, let me take a look at your book so to know exactly what we're up against."

Grabbing onto Dipper's '3' journal, a white halo now forms around Eric, which in turn engulfs Dipper. With both boys holding onto the journal, the halo around the two gets brighter and from an outside view, anyone looking directly into the light can become blinded instantly!

The blindingly bright white halo now dissipates with both boys blinking to refocus their vision.

"Ok what just happened?" Dipper questions as he turns to his journal. "That was just out of the blue."

"Well it might have something to do with why I have a sudden wardrobe change." Eric replies with Dipper looking towards him to notice that his clothes are indeed different. "I don't believe I put this on before we left the hotel."

Observing the boy's clothes, Dipper notices that Eric is wearing a navy blue jacket with a red sash that is crossing from the right shoulder to his left side, intertwining into the red cummerbund that is laced around the bottom of the jacket. On the left area of the jacket in the chest area are Star metals of Honor that are only worn by a king once he has earned his place on the throne. On the cuff of the sleeves and neck of the jacket are gold trimming which are lined with white stars that are also evident on the matching slacks of the uniform. Around Eric's waist below the cummerbund is a belt that is holding his royal sword in place. Trailing his eyes upwards, Dipper notices that Eric is wearing a king's crown with gold stars stamped in the fur lining on his head. Quickly trailing his eyes over the boy's outfit again, it then clicks to Dipper what is going on.

"Wait a minute, Eric!" Dipper begins. "It all makes sense now! Your sudden change and why your hands were glowing back at the hotel. It's all coming together now!"

"You can fill me in any time you're ready." Eric says in a slight panic.

"You are Prince Mordecai of the Star Dimension!" Dipper spills. "You're the prince that Gideon's book was talking about, Mabel is the rebirth of Princess Mabellita who Pacifica forced Gideon to make uncover her powers, and Pacifica is the one who has come between you two as you described in Gideon's book in your premonition! You just covered your destiny!"

Taking in what Dipper just said, Eric literally hears Pacifica talking to Gideon about Mabel in his mindscape.

"_After dealing with that brother of hers, we all ended up in this weird place called the Star Dimension. We met an older version of Mabel who is a princess and sometime later, Mabel will turn into her. She even marries this guy named Mordecai or something like that in the future."_

"Oh…my…" Eric stammers as he looks himself over once more. "I am him! But how did you know my nickname is Mordecai?"

"I didn't, but I do now!" Dipper cheers. "This is great! Now that you discovered your destiny, it's time to make sure Mabel uncovers hers so you two can fulfill the star prophecy and carry out the legacy together!"

"So exactly what part do you play in this?" Eric asks Dipper, now noticing that he is not wearing his normal vest, shirt, pine tree hat, and short outfit.

"What are you ta—" Dipper begins, but abruptly stops his sentence upon laying eyes on himself.

From what he can see, he is wearing a navy blue body suit that is covered by a suit of armor, complete with sword and shield with a large star in the center. Gaining a smile, Dipper turns to Eric.

"No way!" Dipper begins. "I have a transformation too! Mabellita said that I'm Mabel's royal protector, but I didn't think I'd have a transformation with my title!"

Giving themselves a once over glance once more, the boys are now changed back into their normal attire in a flash of a light.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Eric questions now turning to Dipper.

"I'll explain everything later." Dipper answers. "But for right now, we better go find Mabel before it's too late! Now in your premonitions, what else did you see other than Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, and Narsus?"

"I remembered seeing the size altering crystals." Eric reveals. "I've had more than one premonition with them in the background with Mabel."

"The Size Altering Crystal Growing grounds." Dipper replies. "I know exactly where that is!"

"Hey do you think I can grab one of those crystals for Mabel?" Eric asks with hope. "I know how much she likes shiny jewelry."

Blinking, Dipper now face palms at Eric's question.

Pacifica's Mansion (Her bedroom)

Hearing the other line to the Gleeful residence ringing endlessly is furiously irritating the blonde. Having called Gideon the first time, Pacifica was told by his father that he wasn't present and to call back later. Now is that time, but she isn't getting a response. Closing her cell phone, Pacifica stomps her foot in anger.

"What is that chubby wannabe phony psychic doing?!" Pacifica growls as she throws her cell phone on her bed. "He better _not_ be going at this alone! _We_ made an agreement to put Mabel and Eric in their place and if he thinks he's going to get all the credit for this, he's sorely mistaken!"

Turning towards her window, Pacifica folds her arms across her chest.

"I better go over to his place just to make sure he's holding up his end of the bargain!" Pacifica decides as she grabs her jacket from her desk chair. "And if I find out that he is trying to take credit for both parts of this plan, he's going to wish that he _never_ messed with Pacifica Northwest!"

Quickly putting on her jacket, Pacifica now slips out the door to her bedroom.

Gravity Falls Forest

Finishing his test run of Mabel's power into the swirling vortex in the sky above, Gideon closes his hands, which halts the raging thunderstorm created by the black hole. Now turning to the weakened Mabel, Gideon notices that her body is glowing with a faint white halo.

"Awe, isn't that sweet!" Gideon taunts as he approaches the unconscious girl. "The little princess is fast asleep. I'm sorry my little crumb cake, did I syphon so much of your power to the point of exhaustion? I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

Leaning down, Gideon now scoops Mabel off the ground with his eyes glowing crimson. Looking into the girl's unconscious face, Gideon grins.

"For a princess as lovely as you are, this cold forest floor is no place for you." Gideon speaks, now giving the girl a peck on the forehead. "To make up for my inconsideration, I'll take you to a really comfortable place to rest and I have the perfect place in mind. It'll be just perfect and where you'll have full view of me using your power to take over Gravity Falls! Now if you're a good girl, I'll keep you and make you my queen!"

His eyes flash crimson once more with the chubby boy now carrying Mabel off in the direction of his family's factory with Narsus's shadow trailing behind him.

Eric and Dipper

The two boys now arrive in the forest clearing at the crystal growing grounds. Looking around, neither boy spots Mabel anywhere.

"I don't see Mabel here." Dipper speaks up. "Are you sure you saw her in this area in your premonition?"

"Yes I did." Eric replies. "She was either standing or laying down in front of these in my premonition. Geez, they are big!"

"Was she here by herself?" Dipper continues.

"No, she was here with Gideon." Eric answers. "But then again, he's not here either. Man, oh man, I hope he didn't disappear with her or worse! We were so close to rescuing her! Now what are we going to do?!"

Having asked that question, a beam of light now shoots to the ground from the eye of the black hole and like a missile chasing its target, creates a light trail in front of the boys that is leading out of the forest. Both boys eye the trail suspiciously with a scripture now appearing in Eric's mind.

_~The light of the stars will be your guide!~_

"The light of the stars will be your guide." Eric suddenly speaks. "Dipper, we are to follow this trail and where it goes will lead us to Mabel!"

"Then let's go save the princess!" Dipper declares as both boys begins following the lighted trail out of the forest.

* * *

**Alright everyone, we are just one chapter away from the biggest battle in the history of the Star Dimension! With Eric aka Mordecai's destiny uncovered as the Prince of the dimension and knowing that Mabel is the rebirth of the princess, things are about to get explosive! Stay tuned for chapter 11 as the preparations of the big battle begins! Next chapter: The preparations of the ancient star battle begins as an old enemy returns, destined to destroy the Star Prophecy forever!**

**And the new cover photo for this fanfiction, Mabel and Mabellita, was made by MarkMak on DA. Please check my DA page for the full size image! :) I can't get over how good it looks! :)**

**Review Please!**


	11. Darkness Rises!

Chapter 11: Darkness Rises!

'A sign from the heavens above have given Eric and Dipper the lead they need to find Mabel, but will her rescue be as easy as they think?'

_Previously_

Eric and Dipper

The two boys now arrive in the forest clearing at the crystal growing grounds. Looking around, neither boy spots Mabel anywhere.

"I don't see Mabel here." Dipper speaks up. "Are you sure you saw her in this area in your premonition?"

"Yes I did." Eric replies. "She was either standing or laying down in front of these in my premonition. Geez, they are big!"

"Was she here by herself?" Dipper continues.

"No, she was here with Gideon." Eric answers. "But then again, he's not here either. Man, oh man, I hope he didn't disappear with her or worse! We were so close to rescuing her! Now what are we going to do?!"

Having asked that question, a beam of light now shoots to the ground from the eye of the black hole and like a missile chasing its target, creates a light trail in front of the boys that is leading out of the forest. Both boys eye the trail suspiciously with a scripture now appearing in Eric's mind.

_~The light of the stars will be your guide!~_

"The light of the stars will be your guide." Eric suddenly speaks. "Dipper, we are to follow this trail and where it goes will lead us to Mabel!"

"Then let's go save the princess!" Dipper declares as both boys begins following the lighted trail out of the forest.

_Currently_

"Gideon!" Pacifica screams as she bangs endlessly on the boy's front door. "Gideon! Get your phony psychic butt out here right now! You have a lot of explaining to do! If you think you're taking credit for both halves of this plan, you're mistaken!"

Continuing to hammer away at the door, the door now opens revealing Bud Gleeful, Gideon's father. Staring down at the young girl, the older man gains a wide smile.

"Why hello little lady." Bud happily greets to the blonde. "You were here with Gideon the other day. Your name is Pacy right?"

"That's Pacifica!" Pacifica snaps. "Where is Gideon?!"

"Oh I don't know where he is, but before he left he said something about going to see a friend." Bud answers.

"Is that all?" Pacifica asks.

"That's it." Bud replies. "Oh and I never heard back from your father about becoming a sponsor in my automobile business. Is there a chance that you can maybe check on that for me? His sponsorship would do wonders for my business."

Grimacing at the older man, Pacifica now turns and walks away.

"It was nice seeing you again Patsy!" Bud cheerfully shouts out to the girl.

"That's Pacifica you land dweller!" Pacifica screams back to the man in a rage.

Having stomped away from the Gleeful residence, the blonde now turns to the sky and notices that the shining afternoon sun has been replaced by a blood red sky with a swirling vortex. Unphased by the sight, Pacifica shakes her head.

"And here I thought those Pines twins were weird." Pacifica says to herself as she continues down the street from Gideon's house.

Gleeful Family Factory

Having made Mabel "comfortable" in his factory, Gideon has placed himself at the window and from the view through the factory's picture window, he is smiling with delight at the sight in front of him. Though using Gideon's body as a host and through much struggle, Narsus has finally managed to get his hands on the power he needed to become whole again and with that, he is in full control once more. With the power surging through his host body, he knows nothing can stop him this far into the game, not even the one whom has been dawned Mabel's royal protector.

"Well it looks as if I won princess." Gideon chuckles, now turning his gaze from the window and to Mabel. "I have this entire town in the palm of my powerful hands and from looks of it, your protector has failed you. With the power I have gained from you and with your light fading, there is nothing that can be done to stop me from becoming king of the world! Even if your protector and true love comes for you, it'll be too late!"

Having woken up after being exhausted from having her power siphoned, Mabel has gotten into seating position, but thanks to her wrists and ankles being shackled to the floor, her motion has been limited to the length of the chains that are attached to the shackles holding her down.

"It's never too late and you will be stopped!" A weak Mabel retorts. "Dipper and I have beaten you once and we will do it again!"

Laughing manically, Gideon now approaches Mabel and kneels down to meet her at her eye level. Gripping her chin with his left hand, Gideon smirks.

"You know something, you are just the cutest thing when you say things that will get you and that protector of yours seriously injured!" Gideon hisses. "With all of the power that I now possess, I will grind Dipper into dust while you will have no choice but to helplessly watch!"

Snatching her face away from his, Mabel turns her back to him. With her wrists and ankles shackled to the floor of the factory, she can only move so much. Considering her current position, escaping from the power drunken Gideon will prove be a real challenge.

"You can scoff and ignore me all you want Mabel, but we both know how this will ultimately end!" Gideon taunts. "I may not have been very convincing before, but once I become king of the world, you will be my queen and nothing will stand in our way of reshaping this world to our liking! I'll even build you your very own yarn store! All of the yarn you like!"

Continuing to listen to Gideon ramble on, Mabel can feel herself becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Thanks to Pacifica spilling her secret, Gideon now has most of her power and has made the future princess considerably weak. With her light fading, Mabel knows what is to come once her light fades completely away. Without the power to stop Gideon, what else can she do but suffer the fate that is sure to come?

"Yep, I finally have this town in the palm of my hands and nothing will stand in my way!" Gideon cheers as his eyes flash crimson.

"Except us!" Dipper's voice shouts.

Hearing the voice, both Mabel and Gideon look towards the entrance of the factory to see Dipper and Eric.

"Dipper! Eric!" Mabel shouts with happiness, despite her being weak. "You guys found me!"

"As your protector, it's my job to protect you Mabel." Dipper replies, he and Eric now approaching Mabel. "Eric, you take care of Mabel while I handle the dough boy over there. I'm putting an end to this today!"

Dipper begins making his way towards Gideon while Eric tends to Mabel.

"How did you guys know where to find me?" Mabel asks.

"Let's just say we had a bit of divine intervention that lead us here to you." Eric says, now embracing her in a hug. "I had to find you and couldn't go on if something ever happened to you. I love you Mabel."

"Oh Eric, I love you too." Mabel smiles. "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you and not telling you what was going on when I had the chance."

"It's ok Mabel." Eric replies as he places his hands on the bonds on her wrists, the shackles now falling off. "After Dipper told me about your destiny and after receiving a few helpful insights on my end, I knew you had a good reason for doing what you did. I could never be mad at you."

Placing his hands on the shackles on her ankles, the shackles now open and fall away. With Mabel completely free, Eric helps her to her feet as she leans on him for support.

"Eric, how were you able to do that?" Mabel asks, shocked at how Eric helped her escape from her bonds. "Just one touch and they fell off!"

"That's a very interesting story behind that." Eric nervously replies. "But I'll explain that to you later. Are you ok?"

"My light is fading." Mabel weakly answers Eric. "There isn't much time left before it fades away completely and when it goes, so do I."

"I'm not going to let that happen to you!" Eric says with determination. "You and I have a legacy to carry out and the prophecy can't be fulfilled with just one of us! Dipper and I will make sure you get your power and light back! I can't lose you Mabel, I just can't!"

"Give it up Gideon!" Dipper shouts to the chubby boy, now walking towards him. "You siphoned my sister's power and the last thing I'm going to let you do with it is shape this world into any twisted play thing you may be thinking of!"

"Why Dipper Pines, it's good to see you again." Gideon greets innocently. "While I am guilty of siphoning my queen's power, the last thing I'm going to do is abuse it; these things must be handled carefully or someone could get hurt."

Now grinning evilly, Gideon brings his hands together as if he were holding onto a baseball bat. Swinging his balled up hands to his left, Dipper is swiftly lifted off the ground and is slung into the left wall of the factory, his back slamming against the wall rather hard.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams, having witnessed her brother being tossed like a rag doll.

"Now what about you lover boy?" Gideon says, now turning towards Eric and Mabel. "Do you want to suffer the same fate as your friend over there or do you want me to make your end swift and quick?"

"Back off Gideon!" Mabel warns him, now standing in front of Eric. "You won't lay a hand on Eric!"

"My Mabel, so good of you to want to defend your little boyfriend!" Gideon deviously replies. "But if my memory serves me correctly, your light is fading and with your power surging through me, there is nothing you can do to stop me from obliterating your brother and your boyfriend! Once that light fades, you're as good as a royal paperweight!"

Opening his right hand, a gold ball now appears in the palm of it.

"I have it all in the palm of my hands!" Gideon deviously smiles as his vision catches with the ball floating in his palm.

Mabel can feel herself becoming light headed and leans on Eric for support.

"Maybe you've forgotten what it was like to tangle with a Pines, Gideon!" Dipper speaks, now getting to his feet. "You didn't win before and you're not going to win now!"

"Oh will I?" Gideon replies, the ball of Mabel's power now dissipating.

Raising his hands to the air, the roof of the factory now vanishes with the walls of the building falling away as well. Mabel, Dipper and Eric look around to see that they are all on the tallest hill that overlooks the town.

"If you think that's impressive, there's more." Gideon continues.

Bringing his hands down to his sides, Gideon's eyes shine a crimson red with razor sharp fangs sprouting out of his mouth. From his chest now emerges dark matter that quickly takes form into a familiar enemy that Dipper and Mabel faced previously. Mabel's eyes widen to two times their size at seeing him.

"It was getting cramped in there." Narsus says, now pushing Gideon to the ground. "Now this is much better. Why princess, it's good to see you again and thanks for the power. It was just what I needed to quench my thirst."

"So you were really controlling Gideon in the forest while he siphoned my power!" Mabel voices. "I thought I imagined you!"

"Oh yes, the ultimate host." Narsus replies. "He served his purpose and now that I have enough power to function without him, I'll be taking over from this point on!"

Turning from Mabel, Narsus's eyes now land on Eric, a devious grin spreading across his face.

"Why hello King Mordecai." Narsus deviously greets to the boy. "It seems like forever since I've seen you and if my memory serves, you were the reason I met my end in the dimension and according to the prophecy, you are also the princess's true love. How sweet."

Eric doesn't reply but narrows his eyes at Narsus as he shields Mabel with his body.

"While you might have defeated me once in the Star Dimension, I guarantee that there will not be a repeat performance!" Narsus declares.

"Oh and how can you be so sure of that?!" Eric challenges.

Lowering his eyelids and his grin widening, Narsus snaps his fingers, a blue and black cloud with no features now appearing next to him.

"CYRUS!" Dipper and Mabel shout in unison.

"And to make things interesting." Narsus begins. "I'll even raise the stakes to show you just how serious I am about not losing to you or the princess's protector in this battle!"

Cyrus now transforms into his mist form and quickly makes his way around Eric to Mabel. Before Eric has a chance to reach out for her, Cyrus now encloses Mabel in a bubble form of himself and reappears next to Narsus with the girl trapped inside his body.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Mabel screams as she begins banging on the walls of the bubble. "Eric! Dipper! Help!"

"MABEL!" Eric and Dipper shout in unison.

"Release her at once Narsus! Eric demands. "She has no place in this battle!"

"Oh but she does." Narsus calmly replies as he takes a step forward. "You see, the princess is the prize and whomever wins, decides her fate. If I win which I will make sure I do, the princess will follow through on the ritual that she was close to performing the last time I had the _pleasure_ of meeting you all in the Star Dimension! However, if you win and that's a big IF, you two will live happily ever after as future rulers as described by the star prophecy. However thanks to the power I was able to siphon from her, your 'If" has a slim chance of taking place!"

"You might want to check your math because your calculations are all off!" Eric retorts. "If it takes my last breath and every fiber of my being, I will make sure Mabel and I carry out the Star legacy and nothing will stop us, not even you!"

"You got that right!" Dipper agrees.

Having made his declaration, Eric and Dipper are now transformed into their Star Dimension transformations. Seeing that her brother and Eric have formal wear of the star dimension, Mabel now gasps at the sight of their transformations. Taking notice of the boys' look, Narsus releases a growl.

"No matter!" Narsus angrily replies. "Neither of you combined will defeat me as this world is already mine! The Princess made sure of that!"

"And we're going to take it back from you!" Dipper sternly replies, now wielding his sword along with Eric. "Even if we have to destroy Gravity Falls in the process!"

Exchanging angry glares with Narsus and Cyrus, the spirit of Mabellita's deceased brother now appears over Dipper and the spirit of King Mordecai now appears Eric, the spirits wielding their weapons as Dipper and Eric are wielding theirs.

The battle is on!

* * *

**And the biggest battle of the star dimension is on! Who will win to decide on the fate of the world and Mabel's freedom? Narsus and Cyrus or Eric and Dipper? Cast your votes as the biggest battle of the dimension will bring about a lot of surprises, some that no one ever saw coming! Not even this author LOL! Next chapter: A blast from Mabel's past arrives on the scene and becomes of very useful aide that could help tip the scales for the good guys in this battle! Stay tuned!**

**Review Please and chapter 7 to Behind The Mask will be posted next week!**


	12. Blast From The Past!

Chapter 12: Blast From The Past!

'Mabel has become a prisoner of the emerging star battle, her freedom depending on the wits of Dipper and Eric against Narsus and Cyrus! What will the outcome be?'

_Previously_

"Release her at once Narsus! Eric demands. "She has no place in this battle!"

"Oh but she does." Narsus calmly replies as he takes a step forward. "You see, the princess is the prize and whomever wins, decides her fate. If I win which I will make sure I do, the princess will follow through on the ritual that she was close to performing the last time I had the _pleasure_ of meeting you all in the Star Dimension! However, if you win and that's a big IF, you two will live happily ever after as future rulers as described by the star prophecy. However thanks to the power I was able to siphon from her, your 'If" has a slim chance of taking place!"

"You might want to check your math because your calculations are all off!" Eric retorts. "If it takes my last breath and every fiber of my being, I will make sure Mabel and I carry out the Star legacy and nothing will stop us, not even you!"

"You got that right!" Dipper agrees.

Having made his declaration, Eric and Dipper are now transformed into their Star Dimension transformations. Seeing that her brother and Eric have formal wear of the star dimension, Mabel now gasps at the sight of their transformations. Taking notice of the boys' look, Narsus releases a growl.

"No matter!" Narsus angrily replies. "Neither of you combined will defeat me as this world is already mine! The Princess made sure of that!"

"And we're going to take it back from you!" Dipper sternly replies, now wielding his sword along with Eric. "Even if we have to destroy Gravity Falls in the process!"

Exchanging angry glares with Narsus and Cyrus, the spirit of Mabellita's deceased brother now appears over Dipper and the spirit of King Mordecai now appears Eric, the spirits wielding their weapons as Dipper and Eric are wielding theirs.

The battle is on!

_Currently_

On the highest cliff in the town of Gravity Falls stands the transformed star warriors and the once thought to be deceased minion, Cyrus whom has the princess's rebirth, Mabel trapped inside him. With the odds being against the forces of good currently, a good tip on the advantage scale for the star warriors is all that is needed!

"I have never felt so alive!" Narsus begins gloating with golden streams of Mabel's power evidently streaming around his form. "I feel renewed, refreshed, but most of all, powerful! Thanks to the lovely Princess for providing me with such rejuvenation and now that I am aware of who the rebirths are, I can officially stop my defeat at the hands of the princess's true love and follow through on my intended domination of the Star Kingdom as I was not so fortunate the last time we had the _pleasure_ of meeting!"

Rewind

_Mordecai looks ahead of him to see a defenseless Mabellita at the mercy of Narsus. _

"_It's not going to end this way!" Mordecai growls, now grabbing his sword. "He will not harm the princess and destroy the prophecy! Her legacy must live on and I will see to that!"_

_Quickly getting to his feet, Mordecai rushes towards Narsus and drives his sword through the villain with it emerging out in the front of him. Feeling the sword embedded in his torso, Narsus's eyes have widened to two times their normal size as he looks down at the sword that has emerged from his stomach. Mordecai now removes his sword with Narsus noticing the gaping hole in his torso. _

"_Oh…my." Mabellita begins as Mordecai makes his way over to her. _

_Narsus turns his vision towards Mabellita and Mordecai, his eyes now glazing over with a glassy stare. _

"_This kingdom will never be yours!" Mordecai spits as Narsus falls to his knees. _

_Mabellita now walks up to Narsus, her angry gaze catching with his glassy stare. _

"_Princess, I am…" Narsus begins speaking with a cough. "I'm sorry, I…."_

"_Looks as if history has repeated itself Narsus!" Mabellita says as she kicks him to the side. "Just remember, what goes around come around!"_

End of Rewind

"You had it coming!" Mabel screams from inside Cyrus. "Haven't you learned by now that the bad guys never win?"

A stream of crackling blue electricity now emerges from the walls of Cyrus with Mabel receiving a high voltage shock, causing the girl to scream out in agony as a result.

"Mabel!" Eric screams, witnessing the girl being electrocuted. "Narsus, leave her alone! She has no place here!"

"She should learn to only speak when spoken to!" Narsus nonchalantly speaks. "Now as I was saying, there is nothing stopping me from coming out of this battle victorious as last time I wasn't so fortunate!"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Dipper snottily asks.

A smirk now crosses Narsus's lips at Dipper's question.

"I'm so happy you asked young warrior." Narsus replies. "Please observe!"

Placing his hands together with the palms of his hands facing the sky, a crystal ball now materializes in the spirit's hands, the image of Mabellita and Mordecai in the star kingdom appearing in it. With Mabellita already fading away, the queen now fades away completely with her crown falling to the ground and landing at the king's feet. Mordecai now kneels down and picks up the crown, him holding the only connection to his wife in his hands close to him. A sad expression crossing his face, Mordecai leans his head down as he cradles the crown close to him, a single tear sliding down his left cheek.

"Mabellita." Mabel gasps, having witnessed the fate of the queen in the Star Dimension. "No."

Eric and Dipper are in shock as well as speechless with Eric's heart sinking in his chest, having witnessed he and Mabel's future fate if the scales of this battle tips in Narsus's favor. Shaking his head to release the shock he is feeling, Eric's determined expression returns with his vision shifting back to Narsus.

"I just love the future scope, don't you?" Narsus deviously chuckles, the crystal ball now dissipating. "And that is just a little taste of your future! Now incase the future king tries to cross dimensions to step over into this dimension so to offer his services in this battle, he will ultimately fail as I have sealed off the link from the third dimension of this planet to that dimension once I was able to escape from that dimension. What does that mean you maybe wondering? Well it simply means that the longer the star dimension is without its source of survival, everything and everyone in there will die! If I do say so myself, it looks as if I have already won!"

Just listening to Narsus gloat and brag about the destruction he has caused in the star dimension is raising Dipper's temper! Not being able to listen to the spirit speak any longer and with his sword already wielded, Dipper now charges towards Narsus. Now reaching the spirit with his sword positioned to deliver a killer blow to his torso, a black and purple shield suddenly appears around the spirit that deflects Dipper on contact. The young warrior is then slung back in his place next to Eric.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams.

"Foolish child!" Narsus arrogantly says with his shield disappearing. "Your acts of heroism is laughable if not amusing all in one! Face it, I have enough power to obliterate any obstacles in my way and ultimately reign supreme! There is nothing that can stop me now, not even the likes of you!"

"Are you ok man?" Eric questions to the young pines as he helps him to his feet.

"I think so." Dipper replies as he brings his sword into view and notices that the entire front half of his sword has been broken off. "But my sword, not so much."

"There has got to be something we can do." Eric begins. "I can't let Mabel and I's fate end that way because if it does, then the Star prophecy will be destroyed, thus killing the legacy that was bestowed upon us! But most of all, I lose Mabel!"

Closing his eyes, Eric can feel hot tears surfacing to them at the thought of he and Mabel not being able to carry out their destined fate and him possibly losing her forever. Opening his eyes, Eric's vision now catches with Mabel's worried gaze.

"And I simply cannot let that happen!" Eric continues, his voice's pitch near a yell. "This is our destiny, our fate, and if takes the very last breath in my body, I will fight for my queen, our future, for the fate of the kingdom! Mabel I love you and there is nothing that will stand in my way of making sure we carry out the star legacy! Please trust in me that I will win this battle for you, for us!"

"I do trust you Eric!" Mabel says, a weak smile now appearing on her face as she places the palms of her small hands on the walls of Cyrus's body bubble. "Win this for me!"

"Oh young love!" Narsus arrogantly speaks with a light chuckle. "It's so very touching, yet very vile!"

"Good one Narsus!" Cyrus agrees with a laugh of his own.

"Says the villain whose days are numbered!" Dipper spits as he tosses his damaged sword to the ground. "I'm personally going to see to that!"

"Such a noble and brave warrior you are your Royal Highness, Mordecai." Narsus continues, mockingly bowing to Eric. "Who am I to stand in between you and your final wish? If you want to fight to the death with every fiber of your being until your last breath, I simply cannot deny you that young warrior! It'll be a shame, however, that your princess will witness the end of her true love right before her very eyes."

"Don't patronize me Narsus!" Eric spits to the demonic spirit. "It will not be you who will win this battle!"

"You tell him Eric!" Mabel shouts to her boyfriend. Blue arms from the walls of Cyrus's bubble now emerge and slap their hands over Mabel's mouth, instantly silencing the girl.

"You will have your chance to protest princess." Cyrus hisses to her. "But that chance is not now!"

"Get your filthy hands off of her you demon of hades!" Eric screams to Cyrus as he wields his sword.

Just as Eric is about to lunge towards Cyrus, Pacifica steps onto the scene and is panting heavily from trying to locate Gideon about the town. Having followed the star path up to the factory, the blonde is now out of breath.

"So this is where everyone is?" Pacifica's voice yells, now getting everyone's attention. "What is going on here?"

Everyone now turns to the blonde with Cyrus and Narsus's eyes going wide at the sight of her while Dipper and Eric's eyes narrow angrily at her. Noticing the gazes of everyone, Pacifica sighs.

"Ok, what are you losers looking at?!" Pacifica snaps. "And no one has answered my question yet!"

With Narsus and Cyrus's attention on Pacifica, in the back of her mind, a little voice is telling her of where she might have seen the two spirits before, with it now clicking to her!

"You two!" Pacifica speaks. "What are you two doing here with these losers? Don't you live in that weird place with that princess and that guy she married? That space dimension place!"

With his vision still on Pacifica, Narsus now approaches her and bows.

"My queen." Narsus acknowledges her, further confusing the blonde. "The mission to infiltrate the Athura Kingdom was successfully completed! I have done what you asked of me and disposed of the king and queen."

"Excuse me?" Pacifica questions, her left eyebrow cocked.

Eric now stares between Narsus and Pacifica, a premonition that he had not too long ago about the two surfacing to the forefront of his mind. Dangerously narrowing his eyes at the pair, Eric releases a small growl.

"So you're behind why the princess's parents were killed!" Dipper speaks up. "It wasn't just you Narsus, but you and Pacifica! Pacifica, out of all of the nasty things you've ever done, this has got to be the lowest! How could you do that?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about dufus!" Pacifica snaps to the younger pines. "I don't even know what this guy is talking about! I had nothing to do with killing that princess's parents!"

"Your highness, do you not remember me?" Narsus asks, now making eye contact with the Northwest girl. "Nor Cyrus? You asked of me to infiltrate the Athura kingdom and do away with the rulers so that you may expand your kingdom into the Athura territory? The mission was carried out flawlessly per your orders. After which Cyrus and I occupied the Athura kingdom as you asked of us once the rulers were out of the way."

"For the second time, no!" Pacifica replies, scrunching her nose in disgust at the spirit. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't care what happened in what timeline, Mabel and I are the rebirths and as such, we will make sure our destiny is lived out to the fullest!" Eric practically screams, Pacifica and Narsus now turning their attention to Eric. "And neither of you will stop us!"

Smirking, Narsus now places his hands together with a golden ball of Mabel's power appearing in his palms.

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak too soon young warrior." Narsus arrogantly replies. "Don't let those words be your last, something that I can personally see to."

"If it is true that I defeated you once, then that means I have more of an advantage than you think I do!" Eric challenges.

Seeing the odds stacked against the gang with Narsus and Cyrus, Pacifica mentally nods to herself at the position of power she can easily find slip into. After all, being in control is what she enjoys the most so why not take advantage of it while she can?

"This just got a lot more interesting." Pacifica speaks, a wicked smirk now crossing her lips. "If I do say so myself."

Mystery Shack (Basement)

With the '1' book lying out on Stanford's desk, the book now flips open to a blank page. At the top of the page, words are being written that soon reveals to read out "The Star Legacy!" Underneath the heading, a scripture of the current scene that is taking place at Gideon's factory (or what's left of the factory) is being written out in great detail. The detailed scripture of the scene is now completely written with the pictured illustrations of the scene now appearing below the written scene.

The book now flips to two pages over and on the right page, an illustration of the future fates of the king and queen are being drawn along with the matching dialogue…..

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I owe you guys such an apology for two reasons. The first being that the description given from last chapter is not in this chapter and two, for taking so long to update this! Firstly, after looking at the notes I wrote for this chapter, I just had to face palm myself because I got the description for this chapter mixed up with chapter 14 LOL! Secondly, on top of being crazy busy, Behind The Mask's ideas have been swimming through my mind so much that I just couldn't focus on this, but I will regain my balance soon :) ****Plus a detail for this chapter was out of place and needed fixing, but here is chapter 12! I will do my best to update this fic along with BTM next week as I get a break from my busy schedule and I cannot wait! But that is all and BTM will be updated next week as the story takes an interested turn! Stay tuned and remember to…**

**Review Please!**


	13. Linking Timelines!

Chapter 13: Linking Timelines!

'According to Narsus, Pacifica is responsible for the destruction of the Athura kingdom in the Star Dimension. Just how true is this in the prophecy?'

_Previously_

"Your highness, do you not remember me?" Narsus asks, now making eye contact with the Northwest girl. "Nor Cyrus? You asked of me to infiltrate the Athura kingdom and do away with the rulers so that you may expand your kingdom into the Athura territory? The mission was carried out flawlessly per your orders. After which Cyrus and I occupied the Athura kingdom as you asked of us once the rulers were out of the way."

"For the second time, no!" Pacifica replies, scrunching her nose in disgust at the spirit. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't care what happened in what timeline, Mabel and I are the rebirths and as such, we will make sure our destiny is lived out to the fullest!" Eric practically screams, Pacifica and Narsus now turning their attention to Eric. "And neither of you will stop us!"

Smirking, Narsus now places his hands together with a golden ball of Mabel's power appearing in his palms.

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak too soon young warrior." Narsus arrogantly replies. "Don't let those words be your last, something I will personally see to."

Seeing the odds stacked against the gang against Narsus and Cyrus, Pacifica mentally nods to herself at the position of power she can easily find slip into. After all, being in control is what she enjoys the most so why not take advantage of it while she can?

"This just got a lot more interesting." Pacifica speaks, a wicked smirk now crossing her lips. "If I do say so myself."

Mystery Shack (Basement)

With the '1' book lying out on Stanford's desk, the book now flips open to a blank page. At the top of the page, words are being written that soon reveals to read out "The Star Legacy!" Underneath the heading, a scripture of the current scene that is taking place at Gideon's factory (or what's left of the factory) are being written out in great detail. The detailed scripture of the scene is now completely written with the pictured illustrations of the scene now appearing below the written scene.

The book now flips to two pages over and on the right page, an illustration of the future fates of the king and queen are being drawn along with the matching dialogue…..

_Currently_

"So you mean to tell me that I am a part of the entire thing?" Pacifica begins, now stepping further onto the battle scene, her wicked smirk widening.

"Of course my queen." Narsus replies, now bowing to her. "I will follow your every command. I did not fail when you commanded my services to infiltrate the Athura Kingdom and do away with the King and Queen. Even though the princess did escape, I was able to capture her this time and I guarantee you, she will no longer be a threat to us. You are the mighty Polara Northstar and Cyrus and I are your humble servants."

"Polara Northstar?" Dipper says with great confusion.

"Polara Northstar!" Eric growls, calling a premonition he had recently featuring both her and Narsus.

A similar mumble from Mabel under Cyrus's hands about the name that just left Narsus's mouth is added to the questionable ancient identity of the Northwest girl.

"Polara Northstar." Pacifica nods in agreement. "I like it. No, I love it! I must bring that to my parents' attention later. It has that ring to it that just says _meant to rule_."

"Pacifica, you can't take Narsus's words at face value!" Eric speaks up, the blonde girl now turning to him. "You have a chance to change the course of history and if you join Narsus and Cyrus, you are going to doom us all! If you join me and Dipper's side, you can help us save Mabel, the star prophecy, and send Narsus and his minion back to their miserable existence! Say that you will join us and ensure Mabel and I have a future as rulers of the Star Kingdom. The fate of our futures rest on you!"

"_Not something I would have made known to someone like her_." Dipper whispers to Eric.

Turning from Eric, Pacifica turns back to Narsus.

"So the future of everyone here truly depends on me does it?" Pacifica says, the sound of contemplation in her voice as she evilly chuckles. "That's very interesting. I, Polara Northstar, determine the fates of dear sweet Mabel, her boyfriend Eric, and Little Dipper here. All I have to do is pick a side and a decision will be made."

"Pacifica, don't do this!" Eric sternly speaks to the blonde. "Now is not the time to play roulette with our futures! The right thing to do is to choose us! We are the side that will ensure the lives of everyone here and even on this earth will continue. Mabel and I got a glimpse at our future and without us, everyone in the star dimension doesn't stand a chance of survival!"

"My queen." Narsus begins, now getting to his feet. "You are meant to reign and rule over these peasants. You are what being a true ruler is all about. I can assure you, any commands that you give me or Cyrus, we will not fail you. I even brought you the princess's power to show you I am a worthy warrior, but an even worthier servant to you. Without this, she is rendered too weak to fight or even compare to her royal highness, that which is you."

Placing his hands together, the golden orb which is Mabel's power appears in his hands. Seeing the golden ball of light, Pacifica's mouth changes from a wicked grin to a wide toothy smile.

"Oh my! I've never seen anything like it before!" Pacifica speaks, her eyes drawn to the golden orb. "So golden, so beautiful! Must…have..the…light!"

"It is all for you my queen." Narsus offers.

"_Whatever you do Pacifica, don't take it!"_ Eric mentally says to himself. "_You can fight against him Pacifica! You must fight against him! He's evil and is planning not only our demise, but yours as well! You know in your heart what's right!"_

"_If she joins him, I don't have any weapons to defend myself!" _Dipper mentally argues. "_The only weapon I had is destroyed! Narsus had to make this option available when we can't defend ourselves!"_

"_I wonder if Narsus will try to marry the princess in this dimension." _Cyrus wonders to himself. "_If he does and succeeds,_ _I can be the best man at the wedding this time! I'll have to ask him about it when this battle is over."_

"_I wish someone would make up their minds because it really stinks in here!" _Mabel mentally whines.

"So what'll be Queen Polara?" Narsus questions. "Join us?"

Tearing her vision away from the golden orb in the spirit's hands, Pacifica gives an approving nod.

"I'll join you." Pacifica replies. "After all, Queen Polara Northstar has such a nice ring to it and it'd be rude of me to not accept your invitation. I mean, what would my subjects think off me?"

"You've made the right decision your highness." Narsus says with a grin, extending his right hand to Pacifica. Smiling evilly, Pacifica now takes it. With the ball of power resting in his left hand, the orb now floats between them as Pacifica and Narsus join hands, the two standing directly across from the other. Closing their eyes, the ball begins spinning wildly and just as quickly, expands into a golden wall that encases Pacifica and Narsus.

Underneath the envelop of light, Pacifica and Narsus are being transformed from their original attire to their star dimension attire. Pacifica's usual purple short dress, purple jacket, black leggings, and cream fur boots disappear completely for her to be changed into a long navy blue ball gown, a black shimmering belt that separates the top and bottom half of her dress, a star decorated black cape that is held together in the front with the symbol of a bright star, and black high heel shoes. On her ears, her large hoop earrings have been replaced by medium size dangle earrings with star symbols on the end and on her eyes, her normal heavy purple make up has been changed to navy blue eye shadow with black eye liner lining the area of her eye lashes. Even her nail polish on her fingernails have been painted to navy blue.

Narsus's outfit is changed to an outfit similar to Eric's except his blazer and pants are jet black with stripes of red around the neck of the blazer, cuffs of the sleeves and cuffs of the pants and a red sash that extends from his right shoulder, across the chest, and to his left side that intertwines into the red cummerbund that is laced around the bottom of the jacket. His black shoes are remaining the same.

The light now disappears to reveal both parties in their rightful star dimensional wear. Releasing their hands, Pacifica and Narsus turns to everyone, the look of devious mixed with arrogance. With her now transformed into her star dimension counterpart, Pacifica's body now glows with a dark energy, a tangible mix of dark and purple energy swirling around her body.

"How do you like me now?!" Pacifica arrogantly speaks to the crowd. "Doesn't this look just say 'I'm meant to have it all'?"

"We're doomed!" Eric murmurs, now dropping his head.

Releasing a growl, Dipper narrows his eyes at the two villains.

"I see it's up to us to save the prophecy and the future!" Dipper says with determination. "I should have known she was going to turn her back to us, even more, should have known not to expect anything less from her! Anything to give her power she will jump at the chance!"

"You never cease to amuse me dear boy!" Narsus arrogantly speaks. "Now that we've linked the timelines from the future to the present, there is nothing either of you can do to stop us! Our power goes beyond the limit of what your imaginations could possibly conceive!"

"That's what you think!" Dipper shoots back. "I won't let _anything_ come between my sister and her destiny! She has the chance to become one of most important figures in the Star Dimension, she is the Child of Destiny, the chosen one, and by my will, I will make sure she carries out the legacy!"

"You are foolish if you think you can match with us by any means!" Pacifica voices, her tone of voice changing to a deeper tone as she evilly laughs. "You'll be finished before this battle even begins!"

"I'm willing to call your bluff!" Eric cuts in. "If it weren't for Narsus, you would just still be the conceited, selfish, and bratty little girl I've come to notice! How could you side with the enemy? He's not just planning to do us in, but you as well! You can't be that blinded by power that you don't notice that!"

"You amuse me Mordecai!" Pacifica replies, her eyes now gaining a smoky purple mist around them. "And Polara isn't amused easily! However, now that I have the upper hand, I plan to use it every bit to my advantage!"

Turning her right palm towards Eric, a stream of her dark power now gathers around the palm of her hand. Before either of them could blink, a black and purple beam now shoots from the girl's palm and is heading towards Eric at a rapid rate. Reacting quickly, Dipper grabs his star shield and leaps in front of Eric, the beam now impacting the shield and turning it to stone while both boys are protected behind it. Seeing that she didn't hit either one of the warriors, Pacifica growls.

"Thanks man, I owe you one!" Eric releases the breath he was holding in. "You really saved my backside. There was no way I could have defended myself as I only have a sword."

"Hey, no problem." Dipper replies. "But I don't think my shield can take any more hits like that one."

While the two are continuing to hide behind the shield, it is now shattered and reduced to a pile of rubble. Surprised by their sudden exposure and now looking ahead of them, both boys notice Narsus grinning at them.

"That makes things easier." Pacifica says to Narsus. "Thank you my loyal warrior."

Narsus bows to Pacifica as he takes a step backwards, thus handing the floor and fight over to her.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way!" Dipper growls, now wielding his sword. "I've been looking for a reason to take you down and now I finally have one! This ends today!"

With his sword tightly gripped in his hands, Dipper now lunges towards the blonde sorceress.

"DIPPER WAIT!" Eric screams after the angry warrior. "YOU DON'T HAVE A WAY TO PROTECT YOURSELF!"

Having gone after Pacifica, Dipper is out of range and didn't catch Eric's warning.

Seeing Dipper coming towards her, Pacifica remains firmly planted, smirks and points the first two digits on her right finger in his direction, a beam now emerging from them as if she is firing a gun. Seeing the beam coming towards him and with no time to react, Dipper is impacted by the beam, thus being changed to stone.

"No! Dipper!" Mabel screams, now removing Cyrus's hands from her mouth and banging on Cyrus's walls. "Let me out of here! I have to help Dipper!"

"Too bad, he had such great promise." Pacifica says, evilly laughing. "But now, it'd be really amusing to see what the little princess will do without someone to protect her."

Turning from Dipper's stone encases body, the sorceress now turns to Eric.

"What do you now warrior?" Pacifica grins. "Your only comrade is encased in stone and your beloved is a prisoner of war. Any last requests before I lay you to rest as well?"

"Yea, just one!" Eric growls. "Don't count me out just yet because I will fight tooth and nail until this battle is won, by me!"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Pacifica challenges, narrowing her eyes at the king.

"Eric, don't do it!" Mabel screams to her boyfriend. "I'll be fine, just please don't battle with her! I don't want to lose you like I did my brother! I'll find a way out of this, just don't put yourself in danger for me!"

"You better head the words of your princess." Pacifica encourages. "That is, after all, the smartest thing she has said to date!"

"Don't you _ever_ insult her like that!" Eric snaps to the sorceress as he wields his sword. "She is twice the ruler you _wish_ you_ were_! Mabel is the reason I have the strength to fight on and you better believe I'm _not_ going to let you win! I will fight until my last breath for her! There are two stars that are shining brightly in the heavens and I refuse to let them be eclipsed by the darkness of your evil intentions!"

'Well, if that is your final wish, then so be it." Pacifica confirms with a slight nod, a wicked smile forming on her face. "After all, who am I to deny you your final wish?"

Through the commotion, Gideon's unconscious form now becomes transparent and vanishes from the battle scene.

**Journal '1'**

In the journal right above the picture of the future rulers of the Star Kingdom, a golden light shines following a scripture appearing on the page, it stating:

_In the highest point in the sky, two stars are soaring high, the brightest stars in the heavens. The forces of darkness can never dim their light, as the forces of good kept their light shining bright!_

* * *

**And that is exactly what Mordecai aka Eric is fighting for, to ensure that he and Mabel's stars remain shining bright in the heavens! :) Next chapter, a familiar being with whom Mabel and the gang has met before steps onto the scene to help her gain an advantage in the battle! Who might that be? Stay tuned as next chapter will reveal all! :)**

**Review Please!**


End file.
